


A Hero's Love

by Lloyd1000



Series: Hero's Love [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloyd1000/pseuds/Lloyd1000
Summary: In the vast deep dark forest of Hyrule, lives a boy of 13. His name is Link. Link has a destiny that only he can fulfill. He must save the land of Hyrule.Inside a castle, lives a boy of 12, who had lived in a tower for most of his life. His name is Sheik. Sheik has a destiny but it is shrouded in mystery and pain.On one fateful day, the two meet and everything goes downhill from there.





	1. The Great Deku Tree

In the vast, deep, deep, dark forest of Hyrule lived a young boy of 13. He lives in a small village with the Kokiri, who are children like people. For his whole life he lived with them because his own family are dead, his father died before he was born and his mother died sometime after entering The Lost Woods. Even though he was left behind by his parents, he still felt loved because of his friends, Saria and many others. On the night of this boy's 13th birthday, as he slept in his bed, he dreamed about a man with an evil look in his eye riding a horse as the world was on fire. The boy was having a nightmare but unknown to him that he would one day have to stop this very same man and save the world of Hyrule.

In a grove not far from the village, stood a very tall tree known as The Great Deku Tree and he was talking to a fairy,

"Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"

"Yes Deku Tree I shall listen. What is it?"

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule."

"Yes of course I feel it. It's horrible it's like death."

"For so long, The Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders maintaining the order of the world. But… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems that the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… Go to him now, Navi the fairy." Navi nodded then took off to the house that had the boy without a fairy. Now the house wasn't far, but for Navi who had flown around talking to everyone she saw, it took awhile. Finally she saw the house and flew straight towards it unaware of a fence until she hit it straight on before she went through it. Navi entered the house and flown to the sleeping boy saying,

"Hello, Link it's time to wake up." When Link wouldn't move she had to hit him on his back while practically screaming,

"WAKE UP LINK! The fate of the world is at stake!"

"Hmmm…..? (Yawn)" sits up,stretches and looks at the fairy in his room with a confused expression demanding,

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Navi. I'm to be your partner from now on."

"Partner? For what?"

"I can't explain right now because The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you."

"Wait wha-?! The Great Deku Tree?! He wants... to see me?"

"Yes now get a move on." after about five minutes, Link was finally ready to go. Both left the house and was about to climb down when Saria arrived.

"Link! Is it true the Great Deku Tree wishes to see you?" Saria asked excitedly as she ran up to the ladder that Link was climbing down.

"Yeah I guess so."

"That's awesome Link and look you finally have a fairy maybe that will get Mido off your back huh?"

"Maybe but I doubt it and thanks."

"Your welcome and you better get moving. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah see you later Saria." Saria just nodded her head and walked away towards the Lost Woods. Link walked up to the entrance to the grove that the deku tree stood but was stopped by Mido, the leader of the Kokiri.

"Where you off to loser?"

(sigh) "I don't want to fight with you Mido. The Deku Tree wishes to see me."

"The Great Deku Tree?! Please he wouldn't want to see you, a pathetic loser, who for one, doesn't even have a fairy." All of a sudden, Navi appeared, yelling,

"Mido then what am I?! Huh?!" Mido was shocked but didn't show it because he didn't want Link to see a weakness in him.

"Fine you have a fairy but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you through without a sword and shield in hand."

"A sword and shield?" Link asked then continued, "Why do I need them?"

"Because I said so that's why." grunted Mido. Link all but rolled his eyes before saying,

"Fine I'll be back." and so he walked away off to find a sword and shield. Link entered the shop not to far from the grove's entrance and asked,

"How much for the shield?" the shopkeeper said,

"40 rupees. No more, no less."

"All I have is 10 rupees."

"Well then I suggest you go find more rupees." Link and Navi left the shop and began to search for a few extra rupees.

While searching for rupees, Link went into a crawl space that led to an open area with a boulder rolling around. As Link dodged the boulder, he came upon a chest on top a stump. He opened the chest, in it was a sword, the Kokiri sword to be exact and he began to cut weeds which was much faster than picking them up by hand until he got about 40 rupees. The two of them then re-entered the shop, gave the money to the shopkeeper, took the shield and left heading back the entrance to the grove.

Mido was sitting when Link arrived showing him that Link had a sword and shield, so Mido warned,

"Fine you can go to the deku tree but don't cause any trouble or else." Mido then moved out of the way, letting Link and Navi through. They both arrived at the grove about five minutes later, and The Great Deku Tree suddenly attacked both Link and Navi all the while saying,

"I have been cursed! Save me. Link, you have to kill me!" Link dodged the first blow from one of the branches but got hit the second time around. He landed on his back hard, but got back up and moved in closer to the deku tree. As Link got closer, dodging became much more difficult because of the branches barreling down around him and roots smashing out the ground, but he kept at it. Finally, after three or four attempts, Link made it, but when he got close to the mouth, it opened suddenly and razor sharp teeth appeared.

" Navi! What should do?" Link angrily asked as he continued to dodge out of the way of the tree's attacks.

"I don't know Link! ... Let me think!... Ah, now I do! Link run up to the tree's mouth and slice through the bark and then hurry inside!" Navi suggested as she too dodged the attacks while flying.

"Ok but boy do I sure hope this workkkkkkkssssss!" He said as he booked it towards the mouth.

"Quick do a spin attack!" Navi told him. Link rolled his eyes as he quickly held his sword for about ten seconds before unleashing his wimpy spin attack which for some reason worked. Both ran inside before The Great Deku Tree could attack again, however, inside wasn't any better. Monsters patrolled around the ground floor and they all turned their heads in the direction Link and Navi in particular, had only one eye, it looked like a spider and it was small but really creepy. After Link defeated the monsters, nearly being killed, he began to explore the inside of the deku tree, searching for the reason of the Great Deku Tree's curse, and what the tree wanted. After searching the ground floor, Link made his way up until he found an area above a hole with a spiderweb over it.

Link turned away from the platform and instead went inside a door behind him. Inside was a single Deku Scrub in which he used his shield to protect him from the deku nuts, this scrub was spitting out at him. One of these nuts hit the scrub right in the face, causing it run away, and Link to ran at it and hit it with his sword. The deku scrub left after being defeated and Link entered the door on the other side of the room, in it was a chest. Inside the chest was a slingshot and Link took it greedily, using it a few times to get used to it. After he was finished, left the room and jumped off the platform and into the spider web at the bottom causing it to break, falling into a pool of water. After climbing out of the water, Link noticed two doors, he called out Navi,

"Well which way?"

"Ummm…. this way." and Navi flew towards the right door, Link followed and entered it. Inside was dark, foggy and damp, Link walked a few steps before he heard scratches on the ceiling. He looked up and saw a single red and yellow eye staring right at him before this one eyed creature landed. Navi appeared and told Link,

"Link this creature is Gohma. Queen of the those spider like things we fought earlier."

"Ok thanks Navi." Link answered while rolling his eyes because he didn't care what the name of this creature was, all he cared about was killing it and saving the Great Deku Tree. This creature was moving way too fast for Link to hit it with his sword so Navi noticed that the slingshot might work so she shouted,

"Link! Use your slingshot!"

"My What?!"

"YOUR SLINGSHOT!"

"Slingshot?" then it dawned on him, "Oh! The slingshot! Ok." Link then grabbed the item from his bag, put a pebble in the sling, and shot it at Gohma. The pebble hit Gohma in the eye, stunning it, causing it to fall.

"Now Link! Attack!" Navi ordered Link and he sighed as he rolled his eyes big time but he still ran up and attacked it. Gohma recovered only long enough for it to get stunned again and attacked. Link kept repeating until the creature was dead. After Gohma died, Link ran up to the blue light in the middle of the area and was about to enter it when Navi said,

"Wait! Pick this up." Link turned around and saw a heart shaped bottle on the ground. So Link walk towards it and picked it up.

"This is a Heart Bottle. I have never seen one before but I have heard of it. It's a special bottle that has healing properties like the red potion but it's better like way better Come on, now we can enter the blue light." Navi ordered.

Link once again rolled his eyes and almost grabbed that little blue blob of a fairy and crush her but thought better of it. The two entered that blue light and were transported outside the Great Deku Tree. After Link landed, the deku tree was very grateful,

"Oh Navi the Fairy and Link I thank you for saving me from this curse. However, you were already too late. The one who did this to me, was a man of great evil. I will tell you about Hyrule….." After an hour of explaining the history of Hyrule the great deku tree continued,

"Now I must give this to you, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Navi watch and protect Link with all your might."

"Yes Great Deku Tree I will."

Oh and Link you could always leave the forest. I want you to go to the castle and meet with the princess."

"Yes of course Great Deku Tree."

"Good now I can di-e i-n p-ea-ce. Go-od-by-e N-av-i…" the deku tree said as he died, Link walked away in sadness while Navi silently sobbed saying,

"Goodbye Great Deku Tree."

After the two left the grove, they were greeted more like screamed at by Mido,

"What the hell did you do to the Great Deku Tree loser?!"

"I saved him."

"Saved him?! Please! I know you killed him! You murderer! I want you out of this village right now and I hope you die!"

"That's enough Mido!" a female voice rang out before Link could say anything in his defence.

"Saria."

"Don't Saria me I knew the moment Link returned from the grove you would yell at him for something he had no control over. Now I'm taking Link home and if you have anything to say it had better be an apology." the three of them walked away when Mido had nothing else to say. They arrived at Link's house about twenty minutes later, went inside while Navi didn't..

"I don't understand why Mido hates me so much. I haven't done anything to him." sighed a defeated Link.

"I wish I knew, Link. I really do."

"Can I ask you something Saria?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

"Of course. I know you'll find the man of your dreams. In fact, there's a man out there right now waiting for you." Saria said. Link smiling while saying,

"Thanks Saria. I'm glad I have you as my friend." and all Saria did was smile back and give Link a big hug before walking out the door.


	2. Hyrule Castle

"Your highness please stay still. I'm trying to hurry to get your dress on." an older woman pleaded as she tried to get the dress on straight.

"I'm sorry Impa, it's just the green boy might show up soon and I have to get out there." the fidgety girl in a pink dress apologized.

"Zelda, you saw this boy in your dreams. Who's to say that he'll even show up?" the older woman named Impa asked. The girl named Zelda looked away because she knew that the boy from her dreams could very well not show up.

"Even if that might be true, I'm still not giving up." Zelda assertive to Impa but mostly for herself. After the dress was finally straight, Impa bowed and walk out the front door leaving Zelda by herself. Zelda looked in the mirror once last time and thought,

 _(He has to come right? I mean everything I've dreamt so far has come true so who's to say this dream won't? I guess I'll just have to wait patiently until he does.)_ , before walking out into the courtyard to look into the window where her father, the king, sat on his throne.

Impa walked down the long hallway while thinking,

 _(I hope that dream, her highness dreamt comes true soon because I don't think I can handle this anymore. Please Goddesses lead a boy to her highness, Princess Zelda before I lose my mind and leave her. Please I'm begging you, Oh Great and Powerful Goddesses!)_ and entered her room.

A young boy of 12, sat at the desk, writing a paper when Impa walked up,

"I see you are working hard."

"Thanks Aunt Impa. Are you done for the day? Can I go out and walk around?"

"Your welcome and yes in a way and I suppose. Just stay out of sight."

"Great! Thanks and I will." the young boy told her as he was about to walk out the door when Impa said,

"Sheik I mean it ok? Stay out of sight." Impa warned. The boy named Sheik answered back,

"I know Aunt Impa and trust me I will because I want you to remain here. I don't want me to ruin what you have here."

"Sheik, honey, you don't have to worry about me. As long as you are here I'll be fine even if you are caught." Impa said smiling, and Sheik was smiling too while walking out the door.

Sheik made his way towards the hallway that lead outside. As he was walking, he happened to pass the King's Chambers and overheard,

"Look your majesty, I just want to let you know that if you cross me you'll be sorry. That precious daughter of yours might lose that little head of hers."

"You wouldn't dare! I am still your king."

"I don't care if you're the king or the Goddesses themselves. You cross me and you are as good as dead. Got it?"

"..." No sound could be heard in the room of the king.

"Good. Glad you understand."

Sheik heard footsteps, he vanished by going out the window, onto the roof, and he never saw who came out of the king's chambers. Sheik continued walking on the roof, after that terrifying conversation, when he noticed the princess sitting on the stone steps looking all sad. He wanted to go to her but knew better so he just watched until she left.

When she was gone, Sheik went outside the castle walls toward the market and out into the field where he just ran and ran. He stopped running when he hit Lake Hylia, and he decided he wanted to go for a swim because the water was beautiful and calm.

So he took off his clothes, placed them on a nearby log and went into the water. The water of Lake Hylia was always so clean and clear. Sheik loved to swim in it whenever he could but lately, his aunt Impa was always trying to keep him close by giving him more homework to do and many other things.

After about an hour of swimming, Sheik decided that it was time to go home because for one, it was late, his aunt wanted him back before the gates close for the night and two, the nights were always dangerous with the dead rising and attacking people on the road.

Sheik pick up his clothes, put them back on and then began to run towards the gate of Hyrule Market. Sheik made it just in time, about a minute before the gates closed and began to walk through the dark, cold, stone streets.

Walking through the streets is what a person who loved the shadows liked to do. Sheik walked through the winding back streets before finally walking into the field in front of the castle. After sneaking past all the guards outside, Sheik climbed into a water drain in order to get back to his room.

He past the first guard with ease, and as for the second guard, he wasn't paying an attention to his surroundings which made Sheik pass him also with ease. However, the next three guards were a little tougher, Sheik had to watch and study each guard before even attempting to move out of his hiding spot which was in the bushes.

Finally he made it to the courtyard, where he had seen the princess sitting and made his way up to his room. Just as he was climbing up, a guard walked right into the yard and Sheik froze but the guard made his way passed the arch and into the barracks. Sheik sighed in relief and continued climbing until he got to his room. When he entered through the window, his aunt, Impa was waiting with a very worried and angry look on her face.

"Where have you been?! I have been searching for you everywhere! I thought you only went for a walk?!"

"Aunt-"

"Don't speak until I say so! Do you understand?!"

Sheik nodded his head solemnly and waited.

"Now you are going to telling me where you were understand?" Sheik nodded his head and Impa continued,

"Now you are free to speak."

"Aunt Impa, I did go for a walk until I heard the king and someone else talking but it was more like that other man was threatening the king. So I was scared and ran up onto the roof because the other person was coming. After that I needed to leave for awhile because I was afraid that he heard me and so I ran all the way to Lake Hylia and went for a swim."

His aunt was silent for a while before she spoke,

"You heard someone arguing and threatening the king and you went to Lake Hylia! Sheik I thought you knew better than to run off without telling me! However, I understand why you did and I forgive you but next time you come to me and tell me where you are going and if you heard anything that might cause other people to be in great danger. Ok?"

"Yes, Aunt Impa, I understand."

"Good now go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Impa said gently and Sheik went straight to bed after that little talk.

Impa however, stayed up trying to figure out who could've threatened the king and get away with it. She remained in her chair, for the rest of night, thinking about what her nephew had said.

 _(The King talking to someone who was threatening him and that person managed to get away? That's a little unsettling. Who the hell could threaten the king?) Gasp! (Ganondorf?! No no no way that can't be! No I wont believe that because he came to us to ask for peace! So if it was Ganondorf it wouldn't make any sense. I'm not going to believe it. Nope I'm no- Ooh that sun is bright.)_ Gasp! _(Sun!? Have I been thinking about this the whole night?)_

Morning came faster than Impa had expected, so she went and woke Sheik up. She pulled off the blankets and sheets while saying and thinking,

 _(Shit I have get Sheik up and get going on the chores before Princess Zelda wakes up.)_ "Sheik! It's time to wake up! You have lots to do before the day has ended."

"Wha-(yawn)-at do you mean? It's still night." Sheik groggily spoke before falling back to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Impa screamed but not too loud but enough to bolt Sheik awake and off the bed in the most ungraceful way.

"Gees Aunt Impa do you have to yell? I would have gotten up by myself."

"I realize that but I need you awake now."

"What do you want me to do? _(What the hell could she want now. I was having the most good dream too. (sigh))_ "

"Get the room scrubbed, and swept, wash and hang out the laundry, do your homework, and….." pausing only a moment in her rant before remembering, "Oh right and practice what I taught you a week ago."

"You have got to be kidding me! Aunt Impa!"

"No I am not kidding you and yes you have to have this all done before noon." she said before marching out the door and down the hall, leaving a very shocked Sheik standing in the doorway.

After slaving away at his chores since six in the morning and it's about nine only getting the floors, sweeping and washing the laundry done, he still had a few left to do. So Sheik practiced until he couldn't anymore before getting the laundry outside to dry. After the laundry was washed and out drying and the floors were swept and scrubbed, Sheik went to his desk and started his homework when Impa walked in and yelled at Sheik,

"Look at this place! It's still a mess! Do it over and don't come out of here until it's done!" turning around and slamming the door, leaving once again Sheik in utter shock and he collapsed to the floor but didn't cry.

He got up shaky and went back to scrubbing the floor hard and sweeping the dirt into a pile and throwing it out the window. He finally finished the floor when he noticed he still had his homework to do but the sun had shown Sheik that it was way past noon and that his aunt was going to be very mad.

 _(I can't handle this anymore!)_ Sheik mentally cried. _(Why is she doing this?! Why can't I leave?! That's it! I'm done. I need to go cool off.)_ He really couldn't do this anymore so he ran out of the spotless room, down the hall before stopping and waiting for the guards to leave their positions.

After the guards left, Sheik continued to run down the hall until he got to a door that lead to another door and another hallway. This hallway was longer but Sheik didn't care, all he cared about was getting outside. He finally made his to the stairs that lead outside,

 _(Man, this castle is way too big for it's own good.)_ Sheik thought bitterly before going down the six flights of stairs to just get outside.

 _(Geez six flights just to go outside. I mean six flights! Goddesses this castle is huge!)_ After going down six flights the lighting had gotten worse meaning none of the guards put any lamps down this way but for Sheik that was a good thing.

Finally, Sheik saw the door, ran at it with all his might but paused only slightly because he knew the door lead to the area to get to the courtyard near a water duct and that there were many guards around. After the pause, Sheik slammed open the door without realizing it had hit a young boy in the face. Upon opening the door Sheik heard a bang, a few seconds later, thud, Sheik thought,

 _(What the hell was that?)_ and looked around to see where that sound had come from but couldn't see anything before a very loud yet clear voice rang out,

"OWWWWW!"


	3. Princess Zelda

Bang, Link's face came face to face with a door being opened right then and there, thud, Link couldn't handle being hit so suddenly, so he fell onto the hard ground before screaming,

"OWWWWW!"

Suddenly, Link heard a guard yell,

"What was that?!" then another answering,

"Don't know we should check it out." Link still disoriented didn't know what to do until strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a very dark room. Link could feel an arm around his waist gently holding him and something on his mouth which hurt like hell because of the door hitting his face but otherwise whatever it was on it was also very gentle. Link could hear a very sweet voice whispering,

"I'm sorry. This might hurt but I can't have you yelling and alerting the guards. I'm sure you're very uncomfortable. Don't worry as soon as the guards pass I'll let you go."

_(No please don't let go.)_ Link thought suddenly and that scared him so he shook those thoughts away. He couldn't for the life of him think of a reason for that thought so he just remained in place. Link could still hear the voices from the guards outside,

"You see anything?!"

"No nothing!"

"Damn, I could of swore I heard something over here."

"Maybe whatever it was left?"

"...Maybe. Let's get out of here and back to our posts." The guards voices got farther and farther until Link couldn't hear them anymore. Suddenly, the arm and what Link thought was a hand left his body with the sweet, gentle voice whispering,

"The guards are gone and now you are free to go on your way. Sorry for hitting you with the door."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you ever touch me again!" Link whispered fiercely while pushing the door open again before angrily walking out it, he heard,

"I'm sorry I won't ever do that again and on the bright side you won't ever feel me ever again." The gentle voice solemnly cried.

Link could've swore the voice held a tinge of sadness but shook that thought away and blamed the thought and the other on a door slamming on his face. As Link made his way toward the princess, he began to think about the few days before coming here.

* * *

 

_...Two days ago..._

_Link woke up bright and early due to a very annoyed fairy, who wanted to get a move on before the sun went down, so Link had to get ready before the sun had even came up and move. Navi had become even more demanding since the Great Deku Tree died last night, she kept telling Link stuff he already knew and if he told her that he knew she would yell at him. Link really started to hate Navi, but what could he do? He can't kill her because she's his guide so what can he do?_

_Link climbed down the ladder and began to walk toward the entrance of the only world he knew. As Link passed many people they were staring at him with sadness and it broke Link's heart to see them sad so he said,_

_"Don't worry everyone. I'll be back someday. I promise."_

_"Link! Move it!" a small voice yelled from the tunnel entrance. Link sighed and shook his head as he made his way to Navi. Mido was standing outside his house glaring at Link,_

_"Good riddance. The pathetic loser is leaving my town! Yay! Now you can finally die and I won't care because you will be gone!" he cheered as Link went by into the tunnel. Link walked onto the bridge that lead out into the vast world of Hyrule, just as he was about to enter the tunnel on the other side he heard,_

_"Oh, you're leaving…" Link turned around before solemnly saying,_

_"Saria."_

_"I knew... that you would leave the forest… someday, Link. Because you are different from me and my friends, I want you to have this ocarina… Please take good care of it." Link takes the ocarina from her hands and she continued,_

_"But that's ok, because we'll be friends forever… won't we? So don't forget me."_

_"Forget you? I could never forget you, Saria. You are my one and only true friend." Saria only smiled sadly but continued,_

_"I know Link. You're mine too. Now get going before Navi has a fit."_

_Link smiled and Saria waved goodbye as Link ran after Navi. Navi was waiting but she was very angry,_

_"What the hell took you so long?! You know what, don't answer that. Just move it!" Link just rolled his eyes and sighed before walking out into the huge field only to be met by a talking owl._

_"Hoo hoot! Link…" Link looked for the sound of that voice._

_"Look up here!" He looked up and saw an owl._

_"It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead…" While this owl was talking Link was thinking,_

_**(Oh great a talking owl who doesn't shut up. What am I going to do now?)** _

_"That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times! You will make get through this…..."_

_**(I am soooo bored. So bored. Does he ever shut up? Man, this is ridiculous. I'm getting sleepy. (Yawns))** Link almost falls to sleep when the owl asks,_

_"Did you get all that?" he is shocked awake and answers,_

_"Yep, now can I get going? Navi here, doesn't like delays. She gets angry and takes it out on me." which in turn lead Navi to hit Link on the head._

_"See." Another smack._

_"Yes, I see. Well alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" and he flew off. Suddenly, Navi was in Link's face demanding,_

_"What the hell was that?! Don't you ever talk about me like that again got it?!" Link could only nod before walking off into the field spread out before them._

_As Link made his way toward the castle, night was already upon them and it made the journey harder because of the enemies on the road. He finally made it to a place that could provide shelter for the night. This place had horses, cows and chickens. Link was happy to see horses because he loved them, Navi however, could careless about the horses and went to sleep. Come morning, the duo set out once again towards the castle which was closer but still far away. After three hours of traveling, Link and Navi finally made it the gate that lead to the castle._

_As both Link and Navi were talking about the best way to the castle, a figure had ran passed them without either of them knowing and this same figure once again ran passed them about an hour later just as the gates were closing for the night. Link and Navi wandered around the dark, stony streets when Link noticed a very tall silhouette off in the distance and he took off running for it. The duo traveled passed many shops before making it to some stairs that lead to what Link thought was a church and continued past._

_Almost like she knew, Navi sarcastically and meanly told Link,_

_"Link that's so is a church." And she continued yelling,_

_"No it's not a church it's the place to place the Spiritual Stones! It's called The Temple of Time! You moron!"_

_"..." **(Greeeeaaaaaat! Now she yelling at me for something that I had no clue for what it was. But thanks to her obnoxious yelling now I do. So thanks Navi.)**_

_"What got nothing to say?!" Link just nodded his head no and walked away from the seething fairy._

_After leaving the market, Link and Navi looked up in awe and she started explaining,_

_"Look Link it's the castle! That's where we are going to see the princess!"_

_**(Oh great, she's in a happy mood but that's going to change soon.)**_ _and soon enough almost like she read his mind, she whacked him across the head practically hollering,_

_"Of course I'm in a good mood! So don't ruin it!"_

_After only walking a few steps, all of a sudden, a girl about Link's age came racing up to him asking,_

_"Have you seen my father? He went to the castle to deliver milk but he hasn't come back. Could you bring him back? Oh right where are my manners. I'm Malon. My father and I own Lon Lon Ranch. Maybe you can come visit sometime?"_

_"It's nice to meet you Malon, I'm Link and I'm sorry I haven't seen him but if I do I'll be sure to send him home."_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you Link! I would really appreciate it. Bye now." and the girl named Malon left. Link and Navi continued on ahead when an owl swooped down,_

_"Hey, Link! This way!" Link looked up at the sound of a familiar voice,_

_"The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Ho ho ho hoot!" and the owl flies way once again. All Link did was walk towards the wall and began climbing until he reached the top. From there, Link walked as quiet as he could around the guards until he reached some stones. The stones were jutting out enough for Link to climb it and get to the mote at the bottom of the cliff. Link swam until he found some stairs to get out of the water. Navi flew out of her hiding place in Link's hat, looked around and saw a sleeping man near an entrance that is just right for Link to go through._

_"Link look! That man over there, could he be Malon's father?"_

_"Maybe." The duo went over there and tried to wake the man up but couldn't._

_"Man, this is hard. This man is one heavy sleeper. Navi what should we do?"_

_"Hmmmm…." she continued to think until,_

_"Ah, I got it! Link, you stand over there." Link moved to be directly behind the sleeping man,_

_"Perfect. Now I'm going to scream until he wakes up."_

_"Wait! Navi! won't that alert the guards?"_

_"No because I'm not going to scream very loud just loud enough to wake him. Ok?" Link only nodded and waited for Navi's signal. Finally, after what seemed to Link an hour, Navi hollered,_

_"WAKE UUUUUPPPP!" the man woke up in a flash howling,_

_"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" Link walked in front of the man,_

_"Hello, and who might you be?"_

_" Link and are you the owner of Lon Lon Ranch?"_

_"Yep, I'm Talon. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I guess I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep…"_

_"Well your daughter, Malon was looking for you."_

_"What?! Malon was looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Malon behind to wait for me!" Talon lead took off running like he was fire. Navi pointed out something to Link,_

_"What a weirdo. Anyway, look there. There's a water duct that looks like you can fit through so get moving!"_

_Link turned around and began grabbing boxes to get across to the small entrance that Navi pointed out. After about two hours went by, Link finally managed to get the boxes where he wanted them and made his way across. After making it across, Link got on his hands and knees and entered the water duct. When he came out the other side there were very amazing sights that Link thought,_

_**(Wow! This is amazing! Look at all the flowers and the clear blue sky and the delicious smell. Why can't I live here? This place would be the best place in the world to live. You know wh-…..)** Link didn't even hear Navi scream,_

_"Link look o-" but she didn't finish in time before Link walked right into a door being slammed open. Bang was all she heard before she took off into the trees to hide. There she heard and saw Link fall to the ground, thud before a very loud shriek._

_"OWWWWW!"_

* * *

 

...Present...

Link brushed away those thoughts as he made his way passed the first guard, who was walking around a bush. He made it with ease, however, the area that had fountains had two guards which made it harder to get through. Link though, made it with very little problems. The next area was even harder because there was stairs that lead up to a very narrow platform and if Link were to fall he would be caught.

Finally, after dodging all the guards, Link made it to a courtyard and he saw a very beautiful girl standing in front of something that Link couldn't quite make out but it looked like a window. Link made his way to this girl and walked up a few steps before the girl turned around demanding,

"(Gasp) Who?! Who are you?"


	4. Sheik's Day on Hyrule Field

  
"(Gasp) Who?! Who are you?" Sheik heard as he walked out on to the roof before walking to the courtyard,

"How did you get past the guards?" Sheik heard Princess Zelda demand, then after what seemed like minutes she continued,

"Oh? What's that? Is that… a fairy?! Then, are you… Are you from the forest?"

Sheik could barely hear the boy in green's answer,

"Yes, and I am from the forest."

"Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone... Do you have it?"

"Umm… you mean this?" and the boy pulled out a green stone and showed it to the princess.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream… In the dream, dark storms clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground… The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy… I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest…"

"And you thought it was me?" Sheik heard the boy say, and the princess replied immediately,

"Yes, I thought you might be the one…" Suddenly, Sheik saw the princess stop talking for a moment almost like she just of thought of something when,

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?" Sheik leaned forward only slightly, as to not fall but to hear what the boy has to say.

"M-mine? Umm… M-my n-name is Link, your highness." Sheik's heart suddenly skipped a beat at his name as he thought,

 _(Link? Link. What a beautiful name, Link.)_ He barely missed what Princess Zelda had to say,

"... Link… Strange… it sounds somehow… familiar. Ok then, Link… I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has…" Sheik blocked the rest out as he was just staring at Link, the boy who suddenly, stole his heart. Sheik continued to stare, when all of a sudden, his aunt was standing over him.

"What are you doing here Sheik?" she whispered gently but firmly,

"A-aunt Impa, I'm sorry. I-I know I was supposed to be in our room cleaning but after you came back and told me to redo everything I-I just snapped. I had to leave and cool off. I'm so sorry Aunt Impa so sorry. Please don't punish me!" Sheik quivered as he told her everything when Impa spoke Sheik flinched,

"Sheik honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I forgot how timid used to be and are sometimes and how you can't handle being yelled at too much." She took Sheik into her arms, he flinch slightly, and hugged him until he relaxed.

"I'm so sorry. I probably made you remember your parents, didn't I? I'm an idiot. Please forgive your idiotic aunt, ok?" Sheik only nodded his head but spoke,

"There is nothing to forgive Aunt Impa. I forgave you already." Impa smiled and hugged him again before jumping down. Sheik heard Zelda say,

"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." He looked down and saw Link walk over to his aunt. He heard his aunt say,

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold." Sheik couldn't make out what Link said so he moved closer only to hear his aunt tell Link,

"You are a courageous boy… You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" Link answered her,

"Yeah I am. I'll help in any way I can." Impa just smiled and looked at Link before speaking again,

"My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..." She pulls out a small instrument and begins to play the melody after playing it twice Link took out his ocarina and began to play with her before she could finish.

Upon hearing Link play his ocarina, Sheik heard his heart once again skip a beat, and his breath was caught in his throat for how beautiful the music was. It had him almost take out his instrument out and play with them but he knew better. Sheik heard his aunt speak,

"The melody you just played with me is called Zelda's Lullaby. If the castle soldiers find you there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Sheik watched his aunt and Link walk out of the castle, into the marketplace and out to the field. Sheik stopped and hid behind the stone wall, near the gate, watching and listening to what they were saying,

"You brave lad… We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!"

"Yes, we must protect it at all costs." Impa nodded before continuing,

"Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Link nodded his head as she continued,

"At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain." as a side note she thought absentminded,

 _(That is also where Sheik was born as well. It's also where his parents, my brother-in-law and sister are buried.)_ she then thought sadly,

 _(Ah, Sapphire why did you have to die.)_ getting back to the topic and Sheik wondered why she took a while to finish talking,

"The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right. We're counting on you!" Sheik watched as his aunt backed up while Link looking in the opposite direction, she took out a deku nut and disappeared. He watched Link suddenly turn around with a shocked face before shaking his head and walking away.

Sheik continued to follow Link as he walked towards a ranch by the looks of it. Link walked up the hill with Sheik close behind and stopped. He stared at the beauty of this place, and Sheik watched from his perch on top of a house. Sheik heard,

"Navi. Have you ever seen a more beautiful place? Look they have horses and cows and chickens!" Navi didn't appear because either she didn't care about stupid stuff like what a ranch had or she was asleep which ever it was Sheik didn't know.

"Fine suit yourself. More for me." Link slowly walked toward a fenced in area with a lot of horses running around in it. As he got closer, Link heard a voice on the wind singing something but he couldn't quite make it out and Sheik could hear it too but barely. Finally, Link arrived at the middle of the correl and from what Sheik could see, he was talking to a girl. Which for some reason, Sheik got jealous of,

 _(You get your greedy paws off my man.)_ He thought suddenly, which scared him and he nearly fell off the roof, he was sitting on because of it. After what seemed like three hours, Link finally left and continued on his way. Sheik followed Link for about three miles when he suddenly entered a tunnel. Sheik knew that tunnel. That tunnel lead to the Kokiri Forest, the place that destroys a person's mind if they haven't been there before. So Sheik just stopped right outside and leaned on a tree, and he began to think about what happened earlier in the darkness and confinement of the hall next to the stairs in the castle.

* * *

 

Three Hours Ago

"OWWWWW!" Sheik heard shriek to his right followed by the same loud voice,

"What the HELL?! OWWWWW!"

 _(Shit_ _if he makes any more noise,_ _he'll alert the guards-)_

"What was that?!"

 _(Too_ _late.)_

then another answering,

"Don't know we should check it out."

"Shit that HURT!"

 _(Oh no, oh no!)_ Sheik immediately went towards his right around the door and froze while thinking,

( _Whoa! He is gorgeous_! _He just stopped my heart. I'm sorry mom and dad in heaven, but I think I fell in love with a boy.)_ He grabbed the boy as gently but quickly as he could and pulled him into the dark room, and placing his hand gently on the boy's mouth whispering,

"I'm sorry. This might hurt but I can't have you yelling and alerting the guards. I'm sure you're very uncomfortable. Don't worry as soon as the guards pass I'll let you go." and as soon as he told him that the boy stopped yelling and relaxed against Sheik. The duo could still hear the guards outside the door,

"You see anything?!" Sheik noticed this one was near the door as he said that,

"No nothing!"

"Damn, I could of swore I heard something over here." he heard the other guard run up because of the loud clanking from the armor asking,

"Maybe whatever it was left?"

"...Maybe. Let's get out of here and back to our posts." The voices were getting farther and farther away and that's when Sheik forced himself to let go of this boy while saying,

"The guards are gone and now you are free to go on your way. Sorry for hitting you with the door." It took this boy no time at all to get away and turn around whispering fiercely as he backed towards the door,

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you ever touch me again!" Sheik was shocked and hurt by this boy said but there was nothing he could do so he apologized,

"I'm sorry I won't ever do that again and on the bright side you won't ever feel me ever again." The boy seemed to be rooted to his place for a second before opening the door and storming outside, leaving Sheik back in the dark. Sheik collapsed to the floor in the dark, shaking, and whimpering.

Suddenly, he felt a warm substance on his cheek and when Sheik went to wipe it away only to feel more of them and that's when he realized he was crying and cried silently in the comfort of the dark stairwell. After crying for about an hour, Sheik stood shakily, went back up the flights of stairs and out the closest window. Sheik made it to the courtyard just as Princess Zelda turned around gasping,

"Who?! Who are you?"

* * *

 

Present

Sheik heard the familiar clanking from Link's sword and shield coming out of the tunnel before running past. Sheik watched Link go by before he himself took off running but remaining hidden. Link over a bridge and up some stairs that Sheik knew very well it's name, Kakariko, the place where he was born. Link ran passed everything and went straight for the guard at the back of the village,

"I'd like passage through to the mountain. It's pretty important." the guard just looks at Link before demanding,

"No one is allowed past here unless by order of the King. No order, no passage. Now beat it, kid."

"Wait, I have a letter from Princess Zelda. I was asked to give it to you." Link give the guard the letter and he opens it,

"Oh this is… This is surely Princess Zelda's handwriting! well let's see… Hmmm… Ok…" reads the next bit out loud,

"'This is Link… He is under my orders to save Hyrule.' Wah ha ha ha hah! What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now?!" Sheik began to shake with anger while thinking,

 _(How dare you laugh_ _at my Link! I'll kill you!)_ but shook his head and cleared his thoughts before he acted on them. The guard continued,

"Ok ok, all right. You can go now… Just be careful, Mr. Hero! Wah hah ha hah!" Link just pushed past and began the long trek up the mountain with Sheik right behind, also heading up the mountain.


	5. Gordon City

As Link made his way up the mountain, he noticed that it was getting dark and that they had to make camp. Link began to work on the fire since it was kind of chilly and Navi for the first time since the castle came out and flew around.

"Link, why have we stopped?"

"I'm sorry Navi but it was getting dark and since it was too much of a hassle to go back I made camp right here." that statement got Link a smack on the head from a very angry fairy.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" Link just shook his head before saying,

"You what Navi? Ever since The Great Deku Tree died, you have been nothing but mean to me and I am sick of it! I'm sick of you being a bitch. I will not tolerate it anymore. So if you want to talk to me again I would start by being kinder to me." and with that outburst Link turned his back to Navi and went to sleep.

Navi began to think long and hard about what Link had said to her and he was right, she had been nothing but a bitch to him. She began to cry silently, and Link heard her without her knowledge, and she continued until she fell asleep. The next morning, Link and Navi continued their trek up the huge mountain. As Navi flew ahead, Link began to remember what Princess Zelda had told him, that he would save the world and be a hero. _(A hero. A hero!)_ Link liked the sound of that.

* * *

 

Yesterday

* * *

 

_"I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been past down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Will you keep this a secret from everyone?" Zelda pleaded as she waited patiently for Link's answer,_

_"Of course your highness."_

_"Please call me Zelda and thank you. The legend goes like this… 'The Three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The Power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity… If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… That is what has been told… So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.'" Link looked at Princess Zelda astonished while asking,_

_"So Zelda you can enter the Sacred Realm from the Temple of Time really?" the princess nodded,_

_"That's right… The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need… is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend… The Ocarina of Time! Do you understand the story I told you?" Link looked at the princess and thought before answering,_

_"Yes, I do Zelda."_

_"That's great! I forgot to tell you… I was spying through this window just now… The other element from my dream… the dark clouds… I believe they symbolize… that man in there! Will you look in the window at him Link?"_

_"I guess." (Can't turn the princess down. It might mean my head.) Link thought worriedly and walked passed Zelda and looked into the window._

_"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Link nodded and Zelda continued,_

_"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… They must symbolize that man!" Link remained silent and continued to watch until Ganondorf suddenly looked over and Link backed away while Zelda asked,_

_"What happened? Did he see you?" Link gave the princess a look that said 'yes and he didn't look happy!' before she continued with chuckle,_

_Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet!" Link had this question on his mind since Zelda told him her dream,_

_"Did you talk with your father about Ganondorf and your dream?" Zelda look sad as she said,_

_"...Yes. I told my father about my dream… However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy…" Link consoled her by trying to say,_

_"Zelda, your father is not one of those who believe and there's noth-"_

_"But… I can sense that man's evil intentions!" Zelda interrupted as she continued,_

_"What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule… no the entire world! Link… now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please help!"_

_"Zelda, I am not one who runs from danger. I will protect you and the world." Princess Zelda smiled brightly,_

_"Thank you!"_

_"You're welcome." Zelda's smile then faded as she solemnly spoke,_

_"I… I am afraid… I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come… We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!" Link nodded again but with more determination,_

_"You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" Link nodded once again and told her,_

_"Yes, then Hyrule will be safe and you can finally have your peace."_

_"That's right. One more thing… Take this letter… I'm sure it will be helpful to you. Give it to the guard in Kakariko. He'll know what to do. " Zelda handed Link an envelope and put it in one of his pockets._

_"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Link nodded as he walked towards the attendant._

* * *

 

Present

* * *

 

Link nearly missed being attacked by a red tektite as he came out of his thoughts because this creature suddenly jumped towards Link. Having barely any time to move out of it;s way, Link dodged but still got hit as he took out his sword and sliced the tektite to pieces. After the battle, Link continued his trek up the mountain, as he climbed once again his thoughts wandered and went straight to a small ranch.

* * *

 

Yesterday

* * *

 

_Link walked up a hill to this small ranch and immediately was in awe. He saw horses, many horses. There were black ones, red ones, brown ones and many others. As Link walked farther in, he saw chickens and heard cows mooing inside what Link had to guess was a barn seeing as he never seen one before but, the know-it-all brothers told him about it once._

_"Navi. Have you ever seen a more beautiful place? Look they have horses and cows and chickens!" Link excitedly asked as he looked around the ranch while Navi only grumbled,_

_"No and nor do I care about stupid ranches and what they have."_

_"Fine suit yourself. More for me." Link excitedly yet slowly walked towards a fenced in area with the horses running around in it._

_He began to hear a voice on the wind which in turn lead Link to a girl in the middle of the field. As Link got closer, he noticed there was a smaller horse, a baby to be exact, next to the girl, who happened to be Malon, the girl link met on his way to Hyrule Castle._

_"Oh, it's the fairy boy again!"_

_"Hello Malon." as he was engulfed in a hug by her._

_"I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the Princess? Hee hee!" Link nodded his head as he answered._

_"Yeah, he ran like a bat out of hell back to you so that's good. The castle was great and yes I did meet the princess. She was nice."_

_"Yeah dad came home in a hurry after you found him. Hee hee! Oh yeah, I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy! She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?" the horse, Epona ran away when Link tried to even more towards it an inch._

_"It seems like Epona is afraid of you, fairy boy…" Malon solemnly said._

_"Oh right say Malon what was that song you were singing awhile ago?"_

_"It's a song my mother composed. Isn't it nice? Let's sing together." at that last statement, Link grabbed his ocarina from his pocket and put it to his lips ready to play with her._

_"Oh, cute ocarina! Are you going to play this song with that ocarina?" Link only nodded as Malon began to sing the song her mother composed. After a few times of just listening, Link began to play with her and he learned the song within minutes. Epona walked straight up to Link as he played and bashed her head gently against his arm to get him to pet her until he complied._

_"Oh, Epona! She's grown fond of you, fairy boy." Malon praised. Link petted Epona for a little while longer before saying his goodbye and walked away. Link went inside a building to find Talon, the ranch owner, to talk to him before continuing on his journey. He found him asleep on the floor with a bunch of chickens around him. Link walked up to him saying,_

_"Hey, Talon wake up!" Talon woke up slowly,_

_"(Mumble… mumble…) Huh? I'm awake already! What?" had to take a double take before he realized it was the boy from before,_

_"Well I'll be! If it ain't the forest kid from before! By the way, thanks a lot for walking me up! It took some doing, but I finally got Malon back in a good mood." Link thought as Talon was talking,_

_**(Had to be asleep. (sigh) Does this guy ever stop sleeping?)** Link said while chuckling,_

_" Haha, well that's good. Can't have Malon mad at you all the time." Talon looked at Link before asking,_

_"Well how would like to marry Malon?" this question caught Link off guard causing him to stop laughing and Talon noticed,_

_"Haw haw! I was just kidding! Just kidding! I think you're a little young for that, aren't you? Haw haw haw!" Link could only stare at Talon because he didn't know what to say so he didn't. He only walked out the door, and went back on his journey._

* * *

 

Present

* * *

 

Link finally made to the top after having to dodge many enemies and barreling Gorons as he climbed. Link came to a cave with a platform with a bunch of rocks in circle and behind it was a door like hole. Link entered this hole, inside was like an underground city, Navi flew out and pointed out,

"This is Goron City. The home of the Gorons. You probably want to talk to the leader. His name is Darunia."

"Ok where do I find Darunia, Navi?"

"No clue." and with that she disappeared back inside Link's hat. He just shook his head and walked on. After a while, Link began to notice a giant pot sitting on what looks like the bottom floor, so Link jumps off the ledge and lands next to it. Link walked around the pot and saw a door and the symbol of the Triforce on the floor.

"Say Navi." she flew out once again,

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's in there? That Darunia guy?"

"... Maybe I don't know." she disappeared again after answering and Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Suddenly, the door opened and Link rushed in only to be met by a very angry Goron.

"What the heck! Who are you?! When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but… you're just a little kid! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King?" Link had no idea what to say when Darunia suddenly yelled,

"Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, now!" Link had only one chance and so he took it,

"Why are you so angry?"

"Are you really asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now?" Link nodded his head and Darunia continued,

"Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But… This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!" Darunia finished as Link backed away from him. Link whispered to Navi,

"Navi what should I do?" she whispered back,

"I don't kno-... Wait try playing him a song. Maybe that will improve his mood." Link thought,

 _(A song? A song.)_ then it hit him,

 _(Saria's Song! That might improve his mood because it does mine whenever I'm upset!)_ Link went back up to Darunia and began to play before he could speak. Suddenly, Darunia began to dance wildly while saying,

"Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! Come on! Come on! Come on! HOT! What a hot beat! WHOOOOAH! YEEEEAH! YAHOOO!" Link began to remember Saria as Darunia was dancing.

* * *

 

Yesterday

* * *

 

_Link traveled back to his village for two reasons. One so he could see his one and only friend Saria and the other was to make sure the villagers were ok. As Link made his way to the entrance of The Kokiri Forest, he stopped for only a second before entering. Link ran into the tunnel, went across the bridge and into the village. The Kokiri began to surround Link and were glad he was back safe and sound._

_"Hey Link glad your back! Saria is at her usual place."_

_"Great thanks." Link moved around the Kokiri, past Mido's house which to Link's surprise was not out insulting him and up to The Lost Woods. Upon entering, Link saw three ways he could go when the owl suddenly appeared,_

_"Link… Good to see you again! Listen to this! Hoot hoot…." **(Shit! Just when I thought things were going great, he had to show up!)** Link thought miserably,_

_"After going through the Lost Woods, you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow." **(Noooo! Shut up!)** Link continued to think while getting angry,_

_"That is a sacred place where few people have ever walked." **(blah blah blah! Man, will he shut up!)**_

_"Shhhh… What's that? I can hear a mysterious tune…" **(Mysterious tune my a- Wait, what is that sound?)**_

_"You should listen for that tune too… Hoo hoo ho! If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine… Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!" the owl flew away after telling Link what he wanted. Link nearly murdered that bird if it hadn't flown way just then._

_After calming down, Link continued on his way through the maze like place to find Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow. After what seemed half an hour, Link finally made through the Lost Woods and arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow. A wolfos appeared and attacked Link knocking him to the ground. Blood seeped through Link's clothes as he got back up and took up a defensive stance. The wolfos attack again but Link blocked it which stunned the wolfos long enough for Link to slice it with his sword killing it instantly._

_After Link killed the wolfos, he went through the gate and out into a maze. Inside this maze there were many deku scrubs in which Link either killed or just by passed them until he made it to some stairs. He climbed the stairs only to be met by two more deku scrubs, these scrubs attacked Link constantly so he had to defend himself, that is until one of the deku nuts hit both deku scrubs knocking them out long enough for Link to pass them. Link finally arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow and saw Saria sitting on a tree stump playing her ocarina. Link got closer and Saria stopped playing,_

_"I've been waiting for you, Link! This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel… This will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel. If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest. Would you like to play with me?"_

_"Of course Saria."_

_"Ok, try to follow along with the melody I will play. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes." Saria began to play the song and Link followed soon after until both were playing in sync with each other. After they were done Saria praised,_

_"Great! Great! Please don't forget this song! Do you promise? When you want to hear my voice play Saria's Song. You can talk with anytime…" Link nodded then went up and hugged Saria one last time before leaving the forest. As Link was about to leave the owl showed up once again,_

_"Did you learn an Ocarina song from Saria? That melody seems to have some mysterious power. There may be some other mysterious songs like this that you can learn in Hyrule. I recommend that you play a song you know." After saying what needed to be said, the owl flew off to some unknown place to which Link could care less._

* * *

 

Present

* * *

 

Darunia continued to dance until he couldn't anymore. When he finally stopped dancing, spoke more with a more civil and kinder voice,

"Heeey! What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy! I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, yes the Spiritual Stone of Fire. I was wondering if you have it?"

"What? You want it too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure…. But hold on- I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly… Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man? That way everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want even the Spiritual Stone!" Link looked Darunia in the eye and told him,

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Great and I have something for you, I'm not really giving this in return for anything, but take it anyway." Darunia handed Link some bracelets and told him,

"This is the Goron's Bracelet. It will allow you to pick up the Bomb Flowers without any difficulty. Now go destroy the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern and become a real man! Then, we talk about the Spiritual Stone." Link just nodded and ran out of Darunia's chambers and up many passageways to get back outside to reach Dodongo's Cavern but before he could enter it, he had to get rid of the boulder in front of the entrance. Once outside the city, Link was stopped by a Goron,

"Hey you uh... "

"Link."

"Yeah, Link-goro take this bomb flower and blow that big rock away." the Goron had Link a ready to blow Bomb Flower in which Link screamed,

"Shit!" and threw it over the cliff. The bomb happened to land right next to the boulder blocking the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern and blow it up.

"Perfect. Now you can go inside Dodongo's Cavern." The Goron who nearly killed Link proudly announced and Link only walked away before he ended up dead.

 


	6. Dodongo's Cavern

_24 hours ago_

_Sheik watched Link suddenly get a fire going as night fell on Hyrule and listened to his conversion with Navi. Sheik heard Navi asked as soon as Link was done with the fire,_

_“Link, why have we stopped?” Sheik saw and heard Link answer,_

_“I’m sorry Navi but it was getting dark and since it was too much of a hassle to go back I made camp right here.” He watched Navi smack Link for what seemed to Sheik the umpteenth time which caused Link to lash out,_

_“What the hell was that for?!” Navi yelled back,_

_“For being an idiot!”  Sheik saw Link just shook his head before saying,_

_“You know what Navi? Ever since The Great Deku Tree died, you have been nothing but mean to me and I am sick of it! I’m sick of you being a bitch!”_

**_(Whoa. Remind me to never get on his bad side, if I ever officially meet him.)_ ** _Sheik came out of his thoughts to hear the last of Link’s outburst,_

_“....... anymore. So if you want to talk to me again I would start by being kinder to me.”_

**_(Yikes. Don’t want to be Navi right now.)_ **

_As soon as Sheik thought that, he heard light sniffling coming from the fairy and he wanted to go and comfort her but didn’t because she needed to learn. After a while the sniffling slowly subsided until there was nothing left but the deep breathing of a sleeping Link. Sheik went down to the little campsite and sat by the fire to warm up a bit before going back to his perch in a crevice on the side of the mountain._

_The next morning, Sheik watched Link walk sort of absentmindedly up the mountain, almost like his was deep in thought. He would sometimes nearly hit a wall, in which cases, Sheik had to act fast and steer him straight by just barely touching him. As Sheik watched him go, a red creature jumped down from above and hit Sheik causing him to fall from his perch._ _Sheik turned towards this creature when three others appeared, and they attacked only to be met by each other for Sheik had nimbly escaped and each creature never got up again. Sheik pulled tiny knives from the still warm bodies of those creatures, he looked up and saw Link fighting the same creatures. Link’s movements were so graceful it was almost like Sheik saw an angel fighting in his place,_

 **_(Man, I would give anything to fight with him, or just be by his side.)_ ** _Sheik thought sadly. Sheik was just about to move because he saw Link moving again, but something in his side was really painful. He looked down, seeing a dark, red spot on his right side beginning to pool and began to remove his wrappings careful of his hidden knives and his blue exoskeleton to reach the injured area. Finally, Sheik carefully, yet quickly put on a bigger wrap around his wound, then began to put on his wraps and the rest of his clothes, so he could catch up with Link. Link with Sheik close behind had found a door like hole at the top of an incline which slowly dropped down again which in all sense was a cave._

_Once inside, Sheik could see the beauty to this now underground city, he heard a voice a little ways ahead presumably Navi’s,_

_“This is Goron City. The home of the Gorons. You probably want to talk to the leader. His name is Darunia.” then a voice asks and Sheik knows that it’s Link’s,_

_“Ok where do I find Darunia, Navi?” Sheik heard her say very quickly,_

_“No clue.”  When Sheik finally caught up to the area Link and Navi were at, he saw they were on the bottom floor next to a giant pot. Sheik hopped down and landed not so graceful due to the wound he sustained in the fight earlier,_

**_(Shit. Man, that hurt.)_ ** _he thought as he got back up. As Sheik was getting up, he heard Zelda’s Lullaby playing and a door opening. Right before Sheik entered the door, he heard yelling,_

_“What the heck! Who are you?! When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but… you’re just a little kid! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King?” Sheik didn’t want to get in on that because he knew there would be a lot of yelling, so he left. Once outside, Sheik climbed back down the mountain, to Kakariko Village. Sheik arrived an half an hour later, and was about to leave Kakariko when his aunt appeared._

_“Aunt Impa what are you doing here?” she turned around stunned for a moment then replying,_

_“Sheik I could ask you that same question. As for me, it’s an errand for the King. Now tell what are_ **_you_ ** _doing here?” Sheik froze because he didn’t know how to answer, so he goes with,_

_“Well, I was umm… following the boy with the fairy?” making it sound like a question._

_“You were following Link?!” Sheik waited for the yelling and screaming but none came instead he got,_

_“Wow I’m surprised. Good job Sheik, my wonderful nephew. Hurry back to him now.” Sheik looked upon his aunt in complete shock, he honestly thought she was going to yell at him for leaving the castle without really telling her._

_“O-” clears throat, “Ok, Aunt Impa, I will go back and follow Link.” Impa looked at her nephew, gave him a hug then gently pushed him in the right direction._

**_(Sapphire, your son is going up strong. However, I believe he will have very hard hardships in the future. Show him your way, show him your love because he will need them. I don’t know how much time I have left.)_ **

_Sheik climbed back up the mountain after waving goodbye to his aunt. He made it to the tunnel to Dodongo’s Cavern and he hears,_

_“Shit!!!” before an explosion blew Sheik away making him land on his bad side causing him immense pain._

_“Oww! Ow! Ow! Damn that hurt!” Sheik nearly screamed but didn’t and whispered it instead as he looked at the wound and noticed that it hadn’t opened back up. Sheik sighs in relief, when just then, Link and Navi walked down the hill and towards the entrance to Dodongo’s_ Cavern.

* * *

 

Present

Sheik watched Link as he walked down the long, dark, narrow tunnel into the cavern and Sheik went in after. Sheik just caught up to Link when he set a bomb flower near a wall and about two to three seconds later, the wall was blown to smithereens. Link walked into this huge area with Sheik right behind, and saw a giant bone head of what Sheik thought was a dodongo. When Sheik looked back towards Link, he was already on the other side of the lava pit and running across to the left. Link jumped, caught the ledge, climbed up and grabbed a bomb flower and blew another wall up.

Inside the wall was a treasure chest, and inside the chest was a bomb bag full of bombs that Link took carefully. Sheik watch him place them into a pocket then jump back across this time to Sheik’s right. He entered a tunnel, leaving Sheik at the entrance, and Sheik jumped across to the same tunnel and entered it. Link was fighting baby dodongos when Sheik arrived in this snake like tunnel, soon after Sheik arrived Link finished killing the baby dodongos, he grabbed a statue and pulled it to a switch.

The switch opened the door, which lead both Link and Sheik to a giant lava pit with two lizalfos. Link sprang into action, taking on both at once, Sheik thought worried,

 _(Does he want to be killed?!!!)_ and Link began to block one attack followed by a slice, causing one to retreat for a while. The other kept attacking not leaving Link anytime to fight on the offence, so Sheik thought up a plan without having Link know he is even there and cause the remaining lizalfo to be distracted, but it’s risky because it could mean certain death. Sheik began to climb the very steep, very high wall to get to the right position. As he was climbing, nearing his position, a rock broke off causing Sheik almost to fall to his death, hadn’t not been for his cat like reflexes.

 _(Phew. That was a close one.)_ Sheik sighed when he finally made it. He looked down to see Link still in a struggle and that the other lizalfo was getting ready to come back. Sheik had to act now, or Link will be killed. By throwing one of his knives at the other lizalfo, Sheik managed to keep that one busy, as for the one in a constant struggle with Link, Sheik took this one chance and threw the knife. The knife hit the lizalfo in the leg causing it to stop attacking in which gave Link enough time to kill it for good.

Sheik sighed in relief when Link killed the other one much quicker, he was just about to jump down when two more lizalfos attacked. Sheik had no time to react and took the blow which ultimately caused him to fall and land hard on one of the rock platforms, knocking him unconscious. Sheik wasn’t moving, he was just lying there when a figure arrived, and it spoke to him,

(Sheik. It is not your time yet. I need you to wake up.)

(Wait, who are you?)

(Now’s not the time. Your friend is in danger.)

After warning Sheik that something was wrong and that Link needed help, he slowly opened his eye’s. When Sheik came too, he could barely move, his arm he knew was dislocated and he’s sure he broke some ribs but that wasn’t the worst of it. His whole body hurt like hell including the laceration on his side. Sheik slowly rose from the ground, walked over to the wall and slammed his shoulder back in place. _Pop,_ he heard when it went back in.

“Oww ow ow ow.” he cried. Sheik looked around until he saw the door and unsteadily walked towards it. When he came out on the other side, Sheik nearly collapsed in pain but got back up and continued on with this in his mind,

_(Link’s in trouble. My Link! Must stay conscious until I see that he’s safe.)_

Finally, Sheik arrived at the area with the bone Dodongo head, only its mouth was open. Sheik limped in, opened the the door, he came to an open area with three other ways he could go. However, the way in question, Sheik heard a light fighting behind it, so that caused him to open it up and go through. When Sheik entered, there was a hole in the ground and he could hear clearly what was happening.

“NAVI!!! MOVE!” a voice screamed then Sheik heard a _thud_ followed by a higher pitch shriek,

“LINK!!!!!” and that’s all Sheik needed to jump down there. When he landed he was on top of the biggest Dodongo he had ever seen.

“Link get up!! GET UP!!!! Please!!!!” Link still wasn’t moving, Sheik noticed and so he had to keep this thing distracted long enough for Link to recover.

“Link!! Please!! You have kill King Dodongo in order to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire! Please wake up.” Navi cried horrified. Suddenly, King Dodongo was about to spuw fire at Navi and an unconscious Link, and Navi couldn’t do anything except shut her eyes and wait for the inevitable. She opened them when she didn’t feel the burning feeling and saw that King Dodongo had moved away, she also heard a moan.

“Hmm….? Wh-? What happened? Navi?” Navi from what Sheik could see and hear rushed into Link’s arms,

“Oh Link! Thank the Goddesses you’re ok! I really would like to hug you right now but we got bigger problems!!!” just as she said that King Dodongo was about to attack with it’s fire breath when Link grabbed a bomb and threw it into it’s mouth killing it instantly. King Dodongo rolled away from Link and into the lava causing the lava to harden and cool. Link ran towards the Heart Bottle, grabbed it and went into the blue light. Sheik ran and hopped in just as Link was being warped out.

When Sheik landed, he immediately went into the shadows when Darunia dropped from the sky landing in front of Link banging his chest as he says,

“It’s me, Darunia! Well done!” as he said that he patted Link but to Sheik it looked like pounding.

“Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo’s Cavern until our stomachs burst!”

“Yo-ur wel--come Dar--unia.” Link managed to get out after getting hit to the ground.

“What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story… I can’t believe that the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave… All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf! He said, ‘Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!’ You, on the other hand, risked your life for us... “

“Th-anks, I gu-ess.”

“Kid, I like you! How’s about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!”

“Su-re. Is there a ceremony?” Link asked finally Sheik noticed his breath.

_(Guess Darunia knocked the wind out of him.)_

“No, there’s no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!” Darunia handed Link the Goron’s Ruby also known as the Spiritual Stone of Fire and Link got back up to take it.

“Brother! You’ll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won’t you?”

“Of course, Darunia, Brother. No need to worry.”

“Great. Hey, everybody! Let’s see off our Brother! Sheik then noticed three other Gorons appearing suddenly saying,

“You did great!” another saying,

“How ‘bout a big Goron hug?” and Link ran away screaming down the mountain with Sheik close behind.


	7. Zora's Domain

Link ran down the mountain, passed the guard, who laughed at him, and into the village. As Link walked into Kakariko, going down some stairs, he happened to pass some older women talking amongst themselves around the well when he heard,

"Did you..…. Zora's Sapphire?" Link missed some of the conversion because he was a little ways away, so he moved closer.

"Wait what was that?" one elder woman asked,

"The Zora's Sapphire. It's the Zora's secret treasure." Another woman in blue spoke and the woman to the right of the woman in blue continued,

"I heard that if a Zora gives that to another Zora it means that they wish to be married." All the women looked at the woman in red demanding,

"Now wait just a minute, how do you know about it if it's supposed to be a secret?" she answered,

"Because my husband trades with them. Sometimes they spill a few secrets if they like you enough." and the women laughed but Link looked at Navi who happened to appear before sneaking away asking,

"Navi do you think?"

"I don't know, Link. It might be. We'll have to go take a look now won't we." Navi said with a mischievous grin, and Link just smiled. The duo turned around and went up to the elder ladies and asked,

"How would one get to where the Zora's live?"

"Well first you have go out of the village and turn left and follow the river. From there you will get to a waterfall but you can't get through without the Royal Family song or something. Oh and it's called Zora's Domain."

The duo turned around and went towards the way up the hill that lead out of the village. Link passed the entrance guard and went down the stairs, took a left and saw a river, and saw that Link could cross by going really close to the rocky wall. Link went towards it, crossed it very carefully as to not fall into the water and continued once he made it to the other side. As Link rounded the bend he saw rocks were blocking the path so he took out a bomb, threw it and not five seconds later it blew up the rocks that were in the way.

"Great job Link!" a voice on the air sounded and Link looked up to find the talking owl landing on a tree behind the area where the boulders were.

 _(Man, do I ever get a break from this guy?)_ Link thought so miserably,

"Hoo hoo! Looks like you've gotten bigger and stronger already, Link! Just ahead lies Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting the water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family. Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family! Hooo hoo hoooot!" then he flew off.

"He really is starting to get on my nerves." Navi suddenly said and scare the living shit out of Link,

"Huh? What the hell, Navi?!" she looked at Link and apologized. Then they went on towards Zora's Domain. As Link walked around many bends, he finally came upon the last bend that lead straight to a waterfall. At the waterfall, Link noticed the Triforce symbol on the ground and knew from his time in Death Mountain that it means play Zelda's Lullaby. Link began to play the song and the waterfall began to part in the middle. After he was finished, Link jumped across the crevice, through the waterfall and into Zora's Domain.

"Wow. Look how beautiful this is! Look Link, more waterfalls and there are even gems! How pretty." Navi exclaimed as she flew around the whole interior of Zora's Domain and Link just walked around looking for anyone but answering her anyway even though she wasn't around,

"Yeah it really is." Link wandered up some stairs. As he neared the top a big Zora was sitting on a waterfall mumbling,

"Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto… Where has she gone? I'm so worried…" he didn't even notice Link who just walked on by and over the biggest waterfall in Zora's Domain. When he came up for air, he noticed a door at the bottom so he dove under to find out. The tunnel was long and Link was having a hard time breathing, finally, Link made it out of that tunnel and swam immediately to the surface. Gasping for air Link, looked around. He was in a huge lake. He swam to shore and saw a sign reading,

'Welcome to Lake Hylia. The most beautiful lake in all of Hyrule!' Link wandered out loud,

"Lake Hylia huh…? So that tunnel leads directly from Zora's Domain… Hmmm… Interesting." Link just then noticed that Navi wasn't with him.

"Navi? Must still be at Zora's Domain."

Meanwhile at Zora's Domain,

"Look at the pretty gems! They're mine, my own, my precious." could be heard as a little tiny ball of light floated around the gemstones throughout the domain.

Back at Lake Hylia, Link was wandering around the lake when he caught sight of something shiny in the water that wasn't the reflection of the sun. He dived into the water and grabbed a bottle with a note inside. The outside of the note read,

'To my father, King Zora.' so Link swam towards the tunnel before putting the bottle into his pocket and swimming back to Zora's Domain. Once back, Link went to find Navi, and she was over by the gems trying to grab about three of them before Link grabbed her and pulled her away. Link asked around,

"Do you know where I can find King Zora?" and one answered in its native language so he tried another asking the same question,

"Yes, he sits on top of waterfall next to giant waterfall. It's up those stairs." the Zora pointed and he began to climb the stairs that lead towards King Zora. Once Link reached the top, he climb the last little section of stairs and showed King Zora the bottle with the note inside.

"Your majesty? Your Majesty. I have something that my help find your daughter." the Zora looked down at Link and took the bottle, he was holding.

"Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto! Hmmm… Let's see… She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible!" Link looked at King Zora with confusion,

"Lord Jabu-Jabu?" the Zora king continued answering Link's outspoken question,

"Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills…" Link wondered out loud,

"Really?"

"Yes and the evidence seems clear as to what happened to my daughter." Link nodded and the king went on,

"Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. I'll keep this letter. You can have the bottle." throwing it to Link as he said that,

"Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately… Zora!" Link kept nodding but then realized,

"No, wait what? Find your daughter?!"

"Yes." the king told simply but then continued,

"Is there a problem?" Link quickly nodded his head no,

"Good." then the Zora king began to move one inch at a time. After waiting for about twenty minutes, the way to the altar was finally clear and Link ran passed the king. Once outside, Link walked up to a giant fish known as Lord Jabu-Jabu asking Navi,

"So how do you think we get inside?"

"I don't know." then continued,

"Maybe the same way as Princess Ruto?"

"And how pray tell do we do that?"

"I don't know Link. Maybe feeding him?" Link then got an idea and ran back inside leaving Navi to catch up to him. Once back inside, Link ran over to the waterfall and dove off it, once he resurfaced, he swam over to where there were a bunch of little fish swimming around. Link pulled out a bottle and tried to catch some fish, however, every time he went for one, the fish got away. It took Link ten tries before he finally had a single fish in his bottle. They ran back to the Zora God and Link pulled out the bottle.

"Well Navi, here goes nothing." and dumped out the contains onto the ground. Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth and both Link and Navi cheered,

"Great now we can go inside!" then Navi noticed that she was inching closer to Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth and she tried to warn,

"Link! Watch o-"

"Yes, my plan wor-" Link never got to finish what he was going to say because he was suddenly thrust into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth as well and into his belly while screaming,

"AHHHHHH!" 


	8. To The Castle

Sheik watched Link jump across towards the waterfall after he had played Zelda's lullaby then he followed before it closed. Once inside, Sheik noticed how beautiful the place was because there were gems everywhere but that wasn't what caught Sheik's attention. It was Link, and the way he looks in this lighting. This lighting made Link look like a rare jewel underwater that was shining so bright. After staring for way too long, Sheik noticed Link disappeared

 _(Where did Link go?)_ Sheik thought as he moved throughout the domain until he finally spotted him climbing up some steps. Sheik quickly bounded after him just as he dove right off the waterfall and disappeared. After Link disappeared, Sheik continued to roam around until he heard,

"Look at the pretty gems! They're mine, my own, my precious." after hearing that he thought,

 _(What the hell was that? Precious?)_ So Sheik went to see what it was and it happened to be Navi,

 _(So Navi was what I heard but why is she talking like this?)_ and he continued to watch her as she flew around looking at all the gems in the walls. Suddenly, Navi started to grab a few of the gems, more like struggling to get them out, before Link reappeared. Whispering,

"Now where did you disappear off to?" as Sheik watched Link forcefully grabbed Navi and asked one of Zoras,

"Do you know where I can find King Zora?" the Zora in question started talking a mile a minute in a different language which Sheik figured to be their native language. Then Link walked a ways before finding another Zora and asking the same question but this time the Zora spoke,

"Yes, he sits on top of a waterfall next to a giant waterfall. It's up those stairs." while pointing towards the stairs. Link thanked him and then proceeded to climb up the same stairs as before when Link disappeared. When Sheik made to the top, Link was talking to King Zora, and he missed half the conversion, so he sat down on the only dry ground and listened to the rest.

"...bu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! But since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills…" he heard Link wondered out loud,

"Really?"

"Yes and the evidence seems clear as to what happened to my daughter." the king went on, and Sheik saw Link nod his head.

"Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. I'll keep this letter. You can have the bottle." Sheik watched the King throw the bottle back at Link before continuing,

"Please find my dear Princess Ruto immediately… Zora!" Sheik happened to look away when he heard,

"No, wait what? Find your daughter?!" Sheik turned his gaze back at Link,

"Yes." the king told simply but then continued,

"Is there a problem?" Sheik watched Link quickly nodded his head no, and the king nod in approval while saying,

"Good." the king began to move and it seemed to take an hour before he was finished. Sheik saw Link take off, passing King Zora, heading towards Lord Jabu-Jabu and Sheik left his hiding spot and when outside as well. When Sheik made his happened to hear the end of Navi part in the conversion,

"... same way as Princess Ruto?"

"And how pray tell do we do that?" Link asked slightly annoyed at the little blue fairy and she answered,

"I don't know. Maybe feeding him?" Sheik didn't hear anything from Link for a while before he suddenly rushed back inside with Navi close behind. As Sheik made his way back inside, he suddenly felt something was wrong, he had this bone chilling feeling that something was happening at the castle and he had to go back. He finally found Link in a pond trying to catch fish and Sheik looked away in deep thought.

_(I don't want to leave him because he could get hurt but at the same time I don't want anything to happen to the Princess or well anybody. I guess I have no choice I have to go back. I just hope he'll be ok while I'm gone.)_

Sheik turned his attention back, looking at Link as he was trying to catch a fish and was failing miserably. He laughed silently at Link's rugged and wet appearance as he continued to get a fish only to come up empty. Finally after what seem forever, Sheik heard,

"Yes! Yes! I caught one!" from Link and then saw him run back up the same stairs which lead to the King but Sheik didn't follow. He wanted to but his duties at the castle were telling him he had to go back, so he said out loud but in a whisper,

"Don't die before we have a chance to met, Link." then disappeared out the entrance. As Sheik made his way towards the castle in the pouring rain, the feeling he had increased ten folds. He finally made out of Zora's River, passing the entrance to Kakariko Village and over the bridge as he ran towards the castle walls. As he neared them, he notice that the gates were shut but that didn't stop Sheik from getting in. He simply climbed over the wall and onto the ground before taking the back streets all the way to the castle.

As he navigated through the streets, the rain only grew worse, thunder and lighting were clashing, and Sheik had never seen a storm like this one. Finally, Sheik arrived at the castle, passing the guards, and climbing once again the wall to reach his floor where his room was. As he navigated through the empty halls, a scream suddenly filled the air and Sheik knew that scream.

It was Princess Zelda's.


	9. Lord Jabu-Jabu

When Navi woke up, the first thing she noticed was Link lying on the ground only a few feet in front of her not moving and that they were in the belly of a fish but as to where they were exactly in the fish, she didn't know. So she tried moving but her muscles and wings weren't working the way she wanted them too. Still lying on the ground, Navi tried to think of a way to get to Link and wake him up, so they can get the last Spiritual Stone and get back to the Princess.

_(Great now what can I do? Link's still unconscious and my wings aren't working right. I guess the only thing I can do is move towards him with all my might!)_ Using all of her strength, Navi moved closer to Link, climbed on top of him and tried to wake him up by yelling and hitting him weakly, hoping her yelling will wake him up more than her hitting,

"Link wake up! Please!" Link slowly opened up his eyes and the first thing he noticed was Navi sitting on top of his chest hitting him weakly although it was hard to tell because he was still a little disoriented,

"...ke up! Please Link." he heard as his hearing slowly came back and it sounded like she was practically screaming in his ears.

"N-Navi? What? Where are we?" Link could see Navi sighing in relief before telling him about this place,

"This is Lord Jabu-Jabu remember? We were….. I guess…... eaten alive. I guess we somehow hit our heads and ended up unconscious." Link looked around the area they were in, seeing many flying jellyfish like things that seemed to be emitting electricity. Navi looked to see what Link was looking at and she told him straight out,

"That is a Biri." Link turned to her, looked at her and asked,

"A Biri? What is that?" Navi thought for a moment before considering how to answer him and then she noticed that the 'Biri' was coming closer.

"Link, look out!" as Navi flew right into the Biris path just before it attacked, Link watched in horror as Navi suddenly jerked uncontrollably before spiraling to the ground not moving.

"NAVI!" and Link hit the Biri with his sword, and upon impact the Biri sent an electrical surge through his own sword causing the Biri to die but also causing Link to spasm out of control. After the spasming had subsided, Link moved towards Navi, who was laying on the ground, still not moving.

"Navi! Navi! You ok? Hey!" and suddenly to Link's relief Navi's eyes fluttered open, slowly. To Link, when Navi wasn't moving, it was like his whole world had stopped before it began again at the sight of Navi's eyes opening. It's not like he liked her, it just had to do with the fact that she was his guide and that she was starting to get back into Link's good graces. All of a sudden, Navi screamed,

"EWWWW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" and Link just looked at her like she had two heads before noticing himself what she was going on about. They were sitting in this slime like lake which Link decided was that it had to be saliva from Lord Jabu-Jabu. Link turned his gaze away from the saliva and towards the door that was blocked. Link grabbed a screaming fairy, walked up to the door and tried to get through by slicing the vine like things on the door.

Finally, after ten minutes went by, Link managed to get the door free and enter it. When he went through, he was met by three more Biris and they were all flying towards him. Link ran forward, not stopping, passing all of the Biris without hitting them, and over to the other side with an unlocked door in which Link just simply opened it. Once inside there were more Biris flying around, Navi flew out of Link's hat when she was finally dry, looking around when she noticed a little Zora girl standing near a hole in the ground.

"Link look!" upon hearing her, Link turned his eyes toward Navi to also see that Zora girl looking straight at them. Link walked up to her and she immediately demanded,

"You! Who are you?!" Link answered her demanded question kindly by,

"My name is Link and who might you be?" the girl stared at Link in shock as but hid it well before answering in the most subbish, up start type of way,

"I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." Link's eyes widened in both the way she spoke and from the fact that she is the one they were looking for and Navi whispered into Link's ear to confirm it,

"Link, this is who the king wanted us to find. Let's grab her and get out so we can get the Spiritual Stone of Water!" Link nodded slightly and looked back at Ruto before saying,

"Your father was looking for you. He wanted me to bring you home. He's worried for your safety!" Ruto looked at Link in shock before hiding it and saying,

"What?! Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me?" Link nodded and Ruto was just furious but oddly enough replied calmly,

"I can't believe this." then she continued nearly screaming,

"I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!" Link looked at her before stating,

"I found a bottle with a letter in it. Didn't you send a bottle with a letter in it?" She looked at Link like he had grown three heads before deadpanning,

"'Letter in a bottle?' I have no idea what you're talking about! I never sent a freakin bottle to anyone!" now it was Link looking at this princess like she had grown three heads before asking,

"Really? But your father-"

"My father?!" Ruto interrupted before Link could finish,

"Yes, now if you would be so kind as to shut up so I can finish?!" Link nearly screamed because frankly he was getting downright annoyed with this snobby little princess. She shut her mouth as to not agitate him any farther.

"Your father is just worried about you."

"My father is worried about me?" then not five seconds later,

"I don't care!" she looked at Link and smirked then basically told him,

"Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you…" then yells,

"Get out of here! Understand?!" before running towards the hole in the ground,

Wait! Don't go th-" Link never got to finish that sentence because she fell while screaming on the way down,

"Ooooh! Noooooo!" until Link heard a thud and he sighed while thinking,

_(Great now I have to go down there and protect this whiny princess who has not known true strives. (sigh) Here goes nothing.)_ Link jumped down only to see this princess face down on her stomach.

_(Guess that explains the thud I heard when she fell.)_ Link moved over to help her up when she stood up pushing him away stating,

"I can do this myself!" then demanded,

"What are you still hanging around here?! I told you to go away!" Link looked at her then answered her demanded question,

"I told you I am here to get you back to your father and no I won't go away." Princess Ruto just smirked then told him,

"I'm ok, I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but…" Link probed her on,

"But what?" she half turned her body away from Link when she answered,

"Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today… There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around…" Link thought,

_(Oh she's talking about the Biris! I already had a run in with one of those. That was not fun.)_ Then she turned back to Link continuing,

"On top of that, my precious stone was… but… That's none of your business! Anyway…" Link thought,

_(Mood changer much?)_ she now was looking at Link straight in the eyes when she ordered,

"You! Go home now! Understand?!" Link recoiled just a bit before giving Princess Ruto one of his own orders,

"No I am not leaving you here! So you are just going to have to get used to me being here." Ruto only shook her head then asked,

"You're that worried about me?" Link nodded and she continued,

"Then I will give you the honor of carrying me! However… I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!" Link recoiled back in shock while thinking as she sat on the ground,

_(WHAT?! Carrying this Princess around?! NOOOOO! Man, this day just gets better and better.)_ Link walked over to the Princess after he had recovered from his shock and picked her up.

Link and Ruto began wandering around until they made it back to the place where they first met. Once there, Link maneuvered around the holes to get to the other side where there happened to be a door in which Link opened. Once on the other side while ignoring the whiny Princess on top of his head, Link noticed many of the doors in this area were blocked off by a tall gross tentacle type thing. He wandered through the many hallways while dodging these spiked like snake thing and reached a blocked door. This door had a stepping switch but Link went near it, Navi came out of Link's hat saying,

"Link this switch can't be used by your weight alone." then flew back under his hat. He looked up at the Princess, who was looking straight ahead when she suddenly looked down at Link. They nodded and Link went and stepped on the switch and entered the door. When Link and Ruto emerged they had the map in their possession, and they were looking at it when Link noticed another switch down one of the hallways in the same area.

After wandering around for five minutes, the duo reached the switch but when Link stepped on the switch it went down but when he stepped off it went back up. So he decided to leave Ruto on the switch, she wouldn't know because she wasn't even paying attention and so he did and entered the door. Once Link was inside, he notice the ground was moving and went to inspect it and out pops a stingray like creature and immediately Link grabbed his slingshot. He aimed and fired causing it to fall slightly then fired again killing it. He did this for the next five stingrays until a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. Link walked up to the chest, opened it up and grabbed the boomerang. He went back towards the door and opens it to find a very angry Zora Princess.

"How inconsiderate! How could you leave me behind?! If you're a man, act like one! Take responsibility!" Link just nods and picks her up once she sat back in her position then rolls his eyes and continues on. After much searching and nagging from the Princess, Link finally finds Ruto's precious stone. Suddenly, Ruto starts squirming much more than usual when she seen the stone and demanded,

"That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there! onto the platform!" Link complied much to his annoyance and threw her onto the platform. Ruto ran straight for the stone and picked it up.

"Oh my goodness! I finally found… My mother's stone…" Link looked up at her and asked,

"Your mother's stone?" but Princess Ruto ignored him and continued on talking,

"I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it… While I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised I dropped it inside… But, now I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore!" looks at Link then demands once again,

"So take me home, right now!" Link moved only like an inch before the platform in front of him began to move before shooting into the sky with Princess Ruto in tow. She suddenly screamed,

"Keeeyaaaah! What is this?! An octopus?!" just as suddenly as the platform went up it came down only this time with a giant octopus like thing. It jumped off the platform and nearly landed on Link if he hadn't moved in time. Navi appeared just as this creature began to move and told Link,

"Use your boomerang to stun it then use your sword and slice it in the back!" then disappeared and Link nodded and grabbed his boomerang. Link threw the boomerang at the creature and just like Navi said the boomerang stunned it causing Link to run behind it and attack with his sword.

Link did this for the next four times until it was dead. He hopped up onto the circular platform and rode it to the top. As soon as he got off, Link looked for Ruto, he had to make sure she was alright but couldn't find her. So he went the only way he could go, straight, and landed on another platform causing it to fall. The first thing Link notice was the dead Biri in the corner that he had kill when he first entered the fish and second was that he was near a door with vines covering the door. Link pulled out his sword and sliced his way through until the vines fell revealing the door and he entered it.

Once on the other side, Link notice more Biris and as he moved farther in, another door with vines on it was across the way and a switch to open it was hanging from the ceiling. Link climbed up the vines to reach the switch to open the door to get to the boss. Once he made to the top he noticed that the switch was too far to reach with his hand but not too far for his boomerang. So he threw it and after three tries did Link finally hit the switch causing the door to open. Link jumped down, ran up the small incline and entered through the door. Once inside Link heard like something moving then noticed a giant, fat Biri. Navi suddenly appeared again telling Link,

"This is Barinade. A Bio-electric Anemone. To kill it you have to use your boomerang to unhook it from the ceiling." then she flew up to the place she meant while dodging the electric bursts that shot out of it. Link ran up to to it and threw his boomerang and cut all three tentacles that held it up down. Barinade fell to the floor and began twirling giant Biris around and Link had to keep dodging out of the way of the blasts from it. Once Link was close enough, he threw his boomerang at it's body causing all the Biris to stop twirling and at once Link ran up to them shot them with his boomerang until they were all dead.

Barinade moved farther out of the ground causing more giant Biris to appear and once again Link shot his boomerang at the body causing all the Biris to stop then killed them all until there were none left. Barinade moved completely out of the ground and began twirling itself around until Link stunned it with his boomerang and then he ran up to it and sliced it until it died.

Once Barinade dead, it left a Heart bottle and Link grabbed it, then moved towards Princess Ruto, who was blushing,

"You… You're late! What took you so long? You're useless!" Link asked,

"You're blushing. You ok Ruto? Where you alright?" Ruto completely either misheard what Link asked or ignored him when she said,

"I was just lonely, that all… Just a little!" then the blue light took them both out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly. Once outside, Princess Ruto stood right in front of Link scaring him and causing him to fall into the lake around Jabu-Jabu. She jumped in after him and swam seductively up to Link and told him,

"You! You looked cool… cooler than I thought you would, anyway… Just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me…" Link looked thoughtful for a moment before stating,

"I want the Spiritual Stone of Water." Ruto looked slightly taken aback before nodding her head while asking,

"You mean the Zora's Sapphire don't you? My mother gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's engagement Ring!" Link's eyes went wide before she said,

"All right! I'll give you my most precious possession, Zora's Sapphire!" then she swam a little ways away and grabbed it from under the water and swam back and gave it to Link, who took it quickly. She then left saying,

"Don't tell my father... " to be by her father and Link swam out of the water and entered Zora's Domain. He then left Zora's Domain after saying his goodbyes, threw the waterfall and out onto Zora's River. Link finally made to the end of the river and out on Hyrule Field making his way towards Hyrule Castle when the day suddenly turned dark and stormy.

Link arrived at the castle gate only to see first that it was closed and second to see the gate suddenly open with Zelda and her attendant racing past. Zelda suddenly threw something towards Link only it landed in the water. Link turned around when he heard another horse galloping towards him only to see the same man from the castle courtyard, Ganondorf, then he stated,

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!" Then he seemed to noticed Link.


	10. The Death of the King

On a dark, brooding, stormy night, a man in a black suit of armor and evil eyes, snuck into the castle moving silently like a thief going for loot. This man had one place on his mind, the chambers of the King and in order to get to him, he had to climb up a lot of stairs. As he went up the stairs, he happened to see a woman in the shadows and by the looks of it guarding the Princess's door. As much as he would have liked to kill the daughter he had other plans. He snuck up behind her and grabbed something out of her bandages and to his shock, she didn't notice. So much for being a member of a legendary race. After going from stair to stair without a sound, this evil man found his target, the King, in his chambers.

He entered silently, and pausing only slightly to get the weapon, he wished to use, and that happened to be a beautiful, slender, silver blade with a red bleeding eye carved into the hilt. This blade happened to belong to someone in the castle, an older woman of a legendary race which this man had met earlier.

The evil man purposely hit something causing the King to turn in his chair. The king eye's went huge in recognition before the evil man plunged the blade into his chest then took it out. The king coughed up blood, as he looked at his attacker, then the king saw the blade being plunged back into him and out again. The evil man stabbed the King another three times before walking out of the room leaving the blade.

A young girl of 13, a princess to be exact was sitting at the dining table alone waiting for her father, the King, to come down from his room. She had been waiting for hours, when she decided to get her father before the food gets cold. As she made her way up, a black cloaked figure was making its way down, she didn't notice, and climbed up the many steps until she reached her father's door. She knocked on the door but when no answer came from within, she decided to open it. As she opened the huge door, the girl saw her father sitting in his chair with his back to her.

The girl went up to his desk and spoke to her father but due to the roaring thunder and pounding of the rain she could not be heard. So she went closer and turn the chair around only to find her father, the King, slumped in his chair with a silver dagger sticking out of his chest. Her eyes went wide and she started to back away from the sight only to hit the table in the middle of the room causing her to fall. She finally realized, she was screaming at the top of her lungs and she got back up, she happened to back up into a figure then everything went black.

The boy had heard a scream as he was just walking back into the castle after his long journey. He ran up the stairs, staying in the shadows until he reached the King's chambers and entered them. The princess was backing away from the horrible sight screaming at the top of her lungs until she happened to hit this boy, he grabbed her, and knocked her unconscious. Just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of the silver dagger in the king's chest. After she was unconscious, the boy quickly walked out of the room carrying the Princess in his arms when an elder woman scooped her out of the arms of the young boy. About two minutes later, the boy ran off and disappeared when the evil man reappeared and the woman immediately took off towards the stables put the Princess on one of the horses, a white mare, and rode off into the town with that man in hot pursuit.

The two arrived at the gate which was closed, after ordering the guards to open it, the Princess had awoken just as they blew passed another young boy clad in green. The Princess saw the boy and threw an object at the boy but didn't see if he got or not because she and her caretaker were riding at blinding speed in the very cold thunder storm and fell into a restless sleep.


	11. The Princess's Escape

Sheik had watched his aunt and the Princess ride out of range when Ganondorf appeared next to Link stating,

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!" then to Sheik, Ganondorf seemed to notice Link because he asked,

"You, over there! Little kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now… Which way did it go?! Answer me!" Link answered by moving in front of Ganondorf and Sheik became worried for his safety.

"So you think you can protect them from me… You've got guts, kid." Sheik watched Link pull out his sword and Sheik immediately thought,

 _(What are you doing?! Link!)_ and Ganondorf just laughed,

"Heh heh heh… You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" Sheik saw Ganondorf raise his arm before he began to power up his attack. About five seconds later, he shoots a bolt of power at Link knocking him to the ground a little ways away before assertively announcing,

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?! I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" then kicks his horse to go and takes off down the path in search of Princess Zelda. Sheik noticed Link just standing there for the longest time before turning around and diving into the water. He resurfaced with an ocarina which Sheik thought was weird.

 _(Why is there an ocarina in the water? Is that what Zelda threw?)_ then his questions were answered when Navi said,

"Link, this is the Ocarina of Time! Zelda must have thrown this into the moat!" and Sheik saw Link nod then what it seemed to Sheik, Link froze for a few minutes before he climbed out of the water. Sheik watched Link walk over to the bridge, into the town and out of sight. Sheik took off after Link only catching glimpse of him before he stopped outside of The Temple of Time looking up at it.

 _(What are you thinking about Link? Are you having second thoughts? Please don't everything you have done for Zelda would go to shit if you stop now. I need you to go on.)_ Aboutfive minutes later, Link walked into the Temple of Time. Sheik entered as well and saw Link walking slowly towards the pedestal of Time, going over a platform with the Triforce symbol on it. Finally, after what seemed forever Link made it to the pedestal, pulled out his Ocarina and began to play. Sheik didn't quite know the song he played until the three Spiritual Stones appeared and the Door of Time opened.

As Link walked into the Door of Time, Sheik began to remember the Princess's scream back at the castle before Impa had taken her out of there for both of their safeties.

* * *

 

_About 6 Hours Ago_

_Sheik climbed over the wall, ran through the courtyard, and climbed up towards the window leading to the hall that leads towards his room. After climbing into the window he hears a scream,_

_**(What the hell?)** Sheik thought before the same scream rose through the air once again._

_**(Wait! I know that scream! It's Zelda's!)** Sheik thought worriedly and took off towards the screaming. As he got closer to the screaming the louder it became until he found the door that lead to king's chambers cracked open and Zelda standing while backing up until she fell over a table that was in the middle of the room. Sheik walked into the room, Princess Zelda got up and continued to move away from the desk in front of her. She happened to back straight into Sheik and was about to turn around but he hit her in the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. Sheik grabbed her as she fell, picked her up and carried out of the room but before he walked out he noticed the knife in the king's chest._

_**(That's! My Aunts! But there's no way! She wouldn't kill the king but who did and how did they get my aunts knife?!)** _

_Sheik walked out of the king's chambers, into the hall only to hear voices rising for down bellow,_

_"The screams came from the King's Hallway upstairs hurry!" Sheik had to get the Princess out of here as well as himself. Sheik ran down the back staircase that was used only for the maids and servants until he ran into his aunt, Impa._

_"Aunt Impa!" she immediately grabbed the Princess and gave Sheik a hug before saying,_

_"Sheik I take her from here but I need you to get out of here and find the Hero of Time, Link!" Sheik just looked at her before giving her a hug once more while saying,_

_"Aunt Impa, your knife was in the King!" Impa's eye's widened for only a second before Sheik continued,_

_"The guards will be after you and probably will arrest you. I don't want you to die! I don't want you to leave me!" Impa squeezed her nephew before taking off. Sheik stood there for a moment in shock until he heard,_

_"A silver knife?! That's Princess Zelda's attendant, Impa! She will be executed for the murder of the king!" and that snapped whatever trance he was in and he took off after his aunt. Sheik arrived at the stables just in time for Impa to race out of there on a white mare, running towards the edge of town. Sheik tried to keep up but the horse was to fast so he jumped up onto the roof of a nearby house and followed the horse from above._

_When Sheik made it to the gate, he hopped over, into the water, and climbed out just in time to see his aunt and now awake Princess Zelda race out of town passing Link. Suddenly, Zelda threw something into the water over both his and Link's head in which Sheik didn't see what it was and neither did Link because they heard,_

_"Arrrrgh! I lost her!" from behind and Sheik turned around to see Ganondorf sitting on a black horse staring at Link._

* * *

 

Present

Sheik watched Link walk towards the Door of Time slowly before Navi flew out and saw something that Sheik couldn't quite make out. So he got closer and when he did he heard Navi say,

"Link, is that...?!" then she flew towards the sword on the pedestal and continued,

"It's that legendary blade… The Master Sword!" then flew back to Link and under his hat as he walked towards the blade slowly. Link made to the top of the staircase and up to the sword and grabbed the hilt. Sheik watched Link be engulfed by a blue light and disappeared, Sheik's eye's went wide and his mouth opened.

 _(What?! Where?!)_ he thought then he screamed out at the empty space in front of him for,

"LINK!"


	12. Temple of Time

After Ganondorf rode off into the distance, Link thought for a moment,

 _(Princess Zelda I hope you got away ok.)_ then turned around and went into the water to retrieve whatever Zelda had thrown into there. Link dove in and grabbed the Ocarina and brought it to the surface just as Navi came out of his hat saying,

"Link, this is the Ocarina of Time! Zelda must have thrown this into the moat!"

Just then Link saw a vision of Zelda standing at some altar and she was saying,

"Link… can you hear me? It's me, Zelda…" Link then answered her,

"Yes, I can Princess Zelda." but she continued like he couldn't,

"Link , when you hold this Ocarina in your hand… I won't be around anymore… I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer… At least I could leave the Ocarina and this melody… This song opens the Door of Time. It's called The Song of Time." Then she began to play the song and soon after Link joined in and he learned it. Then Zelda continued to tell him as the vision faded,

"Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" then the vision faded along with her voice. After the vision was gone, Link climbed out of the moat, onto land and began walking into the town. Link walked sort of slowly because he was in deep thought,

 _(What did Zelda mean she wouldn't be here anymore? Did that mean she was planning this from the beginning? ….No that's not even possible because she would have told me if that was her plan. What is with this song? The Song of Time… it's sort of strange. I-I can't explain it. There's strong magic in it that's for sure. Now where is this Temple of Time again? Oh that's right over by the way to the castle.)_ and before he knew it, he was outside the Temple of Time staring up at it. The building scared Link because of it's sheer size and dark  aura and he couldn't bring himself to go inside.

 _(Come on me. You can do this.)_ before he reluctantly went inside. Once inside, Link saw how quiet and beautiful it looked with huge multi colored stained glass windows on both sides of the walls. An altar with three indents and a huge door with a pale triangle with three smaller ones. On the ground in front of Link was a huge platform with the same symbol as above the door. Link walked towards the altar until he was right in front of it and read the inscription and began to play the Song of Time.

As soon as he was finished the Spiritual Stones appeared on the altar and the Door of Time began to open up. Link thought again and Navi came out and saying the same thing before walking through the door,

_(Whoa was not expecting that to happen. The Spiritual Stones moved on there own! Man that was scary.)_

"I was not prepared for the stones to just appear out of thin air and placed on the altar. You felt the same right Link?" Link only nodded and she went under his hat before walking through the Door of Time. Once he went through, Navi came back out,

"Link, isn't that…?!" then flew over to it and continued,

"It's that legendary blade… The Master Sword!" then she back to Link.

"The Master Sword." Link whispered to himself as he made his way slowly up the staircase to the blade. When Link was at the top, he walked right up to the blade and grabbed the hilt. He began to pull it up and it came out with very little resistance, suddenly, a blue light appeared all around him. Link still holding the sword, began to look for a way out because he was frightened. Link had no idea what was happening and he started to realize his own body was relaxing even though he was screaming though it was more like talking then whispering,

"What is happening to me?! Why is this happening?! Nooo! Please!" then the light began to fade but it was actually his eye's were closing until he could no longer keep them open and Navi flew out. She screamed,

"Link! Wake up!" before she too was dropping to the ground although to her there was no ground just blackness because it had taken her.


	13. Seven Years Later

In the Temple of Time, Sheik is sitting in the windowsill watching the stone dais waiting patiently like he was taught for Link to reappear. It had been a painful seven years, especially this last year before Link was to seven years, since Link disappeared on that day in the Temple. In that time, Sheik had watched Link disappear from his sight as the blue light took him away.

* * *

 

_Seven Years Ago_

_Link walked up to the sword and began to pull it out. The sword came out without any resistance, suddenly, he is engulfed by a blue light and Sheik looks into his face and saw fear plastered on it. Just as suddenly the blue light appeared it disappeared leaving a very shocked Sheik standing in the doorway thinking,_

_**(What?! Where?!)** then realizing Link was gone he began to run towards the stone dais that once held the sword screaming,_

_"LINK!" then he fell to his knees, sobbing then collapsed fully onto the ground as the sobs turned into full out crying until he fell into a restless sleep. When he woke the sun was shining into the Temple, Sheik stretched but didn't feel right. His heart was aching beyond anything he felt before and he walked slowly out of the area before looking back at the stone dais. Then he walked out of the Temple, into the town, taking the back streets until he made his way out onto the great field of Hyrule._

* * *

 

Present

 _(That had to have been my hardest day. Loosing Link in that way for years and now I stupidly await his arrival just like my aunt told me almost six years now.)_ Sheik thought as he continued to stare at the still empty dais.

 _(I hope comes soon because I can't wait to see his face. The face I have longed to see. I will never tell him that because it's not in my duties.)_ Just then a light began to shine, it was dull at first then it intensified.

* * *

 

_Six Years Ago_

_Sheik walked out onto the great field of Hyrule and began to make his way towards the rendezvous point in the Gerudo Valley outskirts that his aunt had told him throughout his years in the castle in case something like this ever happened. When he finally did find his aunt, she was glad he was alive._

_Now a year later, Sheik was being trained by his aunt, Impa and so far Sheik wasn't doing too well._

_"Come on Sheik! You can do better than that." and Sheik was on his stomach in pain but it was better than the pain he felt for the disappearance of Link. He stood up, got back in his stance and tried to attack his aunt with a move that was very powerful and sneak attacking but every time Sheik was either found or thrown off before he could even do any damage. After six hours of training, he finally could at least hide without being found by Impa, his aunt, and went back to the house to get some sleep._

* * *

 

Present

The light began to fade showing a figure standing in the middle of the stone dais Sheik noticed immediately the blonde hair and green clothes on this figure and he immediately surmised that it was the love of his life (not that he ever tell) Link.

 _(Oh my Goddesses! It's…Link. I can't believe this…)_ Sheik thought in awe, he almost started crying but none had come because he was all cried out. Sheik then got ready to jump down from his spot on the window.

* * *

 

_Five Years Ago_

_"Sheik! What are you doing?!" Impa his aunt yelled as he was trying to grab his travel pack. Sheik looked at her with an annoyed look as he told her,_

_"I'm trying to get my pack and then I planned on going to the Temple of Time. There happy?!" he all yelled as an answer and Impa only shook her head. Sheik grabbed his pack and left the house._

_Once out on Hyrule field, Sheik all but ran towards the town, once there he saw many soldiers posted near the gate. As he got closer he heard,_

_"You get your ass back in line before I make you!" and guards did._

_"Today, we are on the lookout for the murderous traitor, Impa. The Sheikah woman who not only killed the King, but also took the young and beautiful Princess Zelda who was innocent." others answering the first,_

_"She kidnapped the princess and killed the king! Find her! For King Ganondorf!" Sheik was all but disgusted as the soldiers ran off into the distance allowing him to get into town. Once in town, Sheik immediately took the back streets, heading to the last place he saw Link, The Temple of Time._

_About five minutes later, Sheik came to the tallest building besides the castle, The Temple of Time. He stared up at it in both awe and fear before he walked in to see only an empty, lonely building. Sheik walked through the temple staring sadly at everything before he made his way towards the stone dais. Once there, Sheik once again began to cry as he sat and held the part of the stone where the Master Sword rested. Yelling at nothing,_

_"WHY?! (sob, sob) Why?! Why did you take him?!(sob, sob) Blue light why?" and he continued to ask over and over until he fell asleep. His aunt had found him a few hours later, and snuck him and herself out of there and back to their house. Once home, Impa laid him down onto his bed and then sat next to him._

_"Oh Sheik. I'm sorry for doing this to you." she whispered before continuing,_

_"In seven years, your body with switch and disappear so Princess Zelda can appear to Link in the Temple of Time. However, you won't do this until after he defeats The Spirit Temple out in the great and vast desert." as she placed the curse on his chest and watch as it disappeared into his skin. Then went to bed herself. Sheik didn't wake up until morning._

* * *

 

_Four Years Ago_

_Another year has passed, but Sheik didn't even pay attention to it because he was too focused on learning his duties as a Sheikah. By now Sheik hadn't visited the temple in a year because one his aunt forbade him to and two he closed off his heart. His aunt, Impa walked into his room,_

_"Sheik, you might want to sit down. I have something to tell you." I stared at her sort of angry but complied and did what she asked before she continued,_

_"Link, The Hero of Time, will be returning soon." upon her mentioning Link my heart stopped and then sped up as she continued,_

_"We have four years to get you the way I have envisioned. A cold, heartless Sheikah that will put duty before all else." when she said that Sheik's heart plummeted and he nearly cried out in pain,_

_**(What! No! I have to keep my heart in place, no matter what she does, I will not lose my heart to her!)** _

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

_Sheik had learned almost everything, Impa had taught him. His heart was slowly turning cold but he was allowing it because she kept saying,_

_"If you don't fight me seriously, I might have to never let you go see your precious Hero of Time. In fact, I won't." and she would get him in a chokehold but this time before he passed out he hit her where she had taught him and she let go. After three hours of training, Sheik had learned to close off his heart as he fought and many others._

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_"Sheik instead of training today I need you to head to the five temples and learn each of the songs there so you can teach them to the Hero of Time." Sheik only nodded before heading off to the first temple, The Forest Temple. Once there, he jumped up onto the platform to enter the temple and began searching for the music notes._

_In the deepest part of the temple, on the side of the wall was six notes covered by moss and rust. Sheik pulled out his lyer, it's a type of harp, and began to play the six notes until he could play it perfectly. then he left the temple and began to make his towards Kakariko Village. He made his way out of the Lost Woods, into Kokiri Forest the to the entrance and onto Hyrule field and towards the bridge that lead to his home village._

_Once in the village, Sheik made his way up the mountain, dodging all the red creatures as he went until he made it to the top. He entered the tunnel leading to Goron City, once inside he jumped down landing quietly and gracefully then ran into Darunia's chamber to see that he was gone. So Sheik ran towards the stone in the back and pulled it forward and squeeze through. Once through it didn't take him long to find the eight notes on the wall in the carter and play them until they were perfect. He left not so long after that, pushing the stone back, making his way out of Goron City. Once out of there, Sheik made his down the mountain, out the village and onto the field where he turned left to get to Zora's Domain._

_Once there Sheik made his way out to Zora's Fountain, saving a certain Zora Princess along the way and out to the Ice Caverns. He went inside, making his way to the very back to find five small notes on the floor and did the same as the other songs he found. Then he went back to Kakariko Village to learn the song to warp to the graveyard and to the desert where he found that song in the sand near the temple there._

_Finally, Sheik made his back to the only temple left, The Temple of Time, where he found the final six notes and played them over and over until the song was perfect. Sheik took one last long look at the stone dais where Link once stood almost six years ago before he went back to his aunt._

* * *

_A Year Ago_

_One morning, his Aunt Impa walked into his room and woke him up._

_"Sheik get up." before throwing the covers off of him and grabbing him out the door and down stairs,_

_"Ok Aunt Impa geez. I'm up. What's going on?" Sheik said still slightly tired but awake nonetheless._

_"Well I do believe it's time we re-populate our race." she said proudly and Sheik all but froze before saying,_

_"What?"_

_"You are going to have sex with these women right here. Come in ladies." About five or six women walked in and Sheik's mouth dropped to the floor. His already fragile heart broke into a million pieces._

_**(If this is your way of saying I can never fall in love with Link then I won't.)** but said this outloud,_

_"Please Aunt Impa, don't make me do this!" she only looked at him before yelling,_

_"You will do this and you won't whine about it! That's final!" Sheik stared at her with pain filled eyes before agreeing silently and thinking,_

_**(Forgive me Link. She just did the one thing that will never make me fall in love with you, I'm sorry. I love you.)** then took all the women with him to his room._

* * *

 

Present

Sheik landed right behind Link and in front of the stone part where the sword used to rest and heard Navi,

"Link… we're back in the Temple of Time… But have seven years really passed?" then saw Link shrug his shoulders before she continued,

"It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore…" then Link spoke and to Sheik it was like the world had stopped,

"Thanks Navi I realized that already." Sheik decided now was the right to speak,

"I've been waiting Hero of Time... " Link turned around as he drew his sword before Sheik continued like he practiced even though before he could speak his voice was caught in his throat when he saw Link, he thought,

 _(He looks so hot! I wish I could kiss those soft, red lips of his. I can't though so I have to focus.)_ then he cleared his throat,

"'When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest… One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world…'This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." then Sheik paused to look straight at him when he said this final but most crucial part in telling him who he is,

"I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs…"


	14. Sacred Realm

_Seven Years Ago_

_As Link was slowly falling to sleep even though he was frightened by what was happening, he thought he heard,_

" _Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm… Yes, I owe it all to you, kid! Hahahahaha!" just as the blackness took him._

* * *

 

Present

"Link… Wake up… Link, the chosen one…" a voice shot through the blackness called sleep that had taken Link years ago. He slowly opened his eye's and sat up. Link saw an elderly man standing only a few feet away saying,

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages…" Link only nodded as he continued,

"Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm… This is the Chamber of Sages in the Time of Light… The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces." Link only looked at this man, Rauru as he said in shock and Rauru continued,

"The Master Sword-the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link… Don't be alarmed… Look at yourself...!" Link showed Rauru a confused face before staring at himself and Navi shouted in alarm and happiness,

"Look Link! You're big now! You've grown up!" As Link continued to look at himself Rauru was still talking,

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch… Only one worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time… However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time… Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years." Link spoke for the first time in seven years,

"Wait! What! Seven years?!" Rauru only nodded before speaking once again,

"And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! Well, do you understand your destiny?" Link stared at the ground in deep thought before nodding his head because he didn't trust his voice.

"But, remember… Though you opened the Door of TIme in the name of peace… Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with it's power, he became the King of Evil…His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hrule into a world of power now has only little influence, even in this Sacred Realm… Namely, this Chamber of there is still hope… The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened… The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm… I Rauru, am one of the Sages… And… Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time!" Link had no words to describe what he was feeling and so he just kept nodding and listening,

"The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you… And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!" finishing as he made a yellow coin like object fall into Link's hands,

"That is the Light Medallion. Now I send you back to the Temple of Time." and just like he said, a bright light began to form around Link and he was taken back but not before hearing,

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!" When Link opened his eyes that he didn't realize he shut, he noticed they were back. Navi right then came out of his hat and flew around while saying,

"Link… we're back in the Temple of Time… But have seven years really passed?" Link walked up to her shrugging as she continued looking at him this time,

"It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore…" Link rolled his eyes while saying,

"Thanks Navi I realized that already." Navi only shrugged then flew back under Link's hat. Link was just about to walk away when a voice stopped him,

"I've been waiting Hero of Time…" Navi whispered scaredly to Link,

"W-Who was that?" and he whispered back,

"I don't know, Navi," drawing his blade, "but I plan to find out!" then he turned to see a man clad in very thin clothing with an bloody eye on his chest. Something told him that he should be careful around him. Link noticed this man's face was covered and that he was very muscular under that clothing. Then Link eyes traveled back up to the man's face and he saw the most gorgeous ruby red eye shining in the dark. Link thought,

_(Whoa that eye! It's so beautiful, it's like a ruby. I bet if he would move his hair his other eye would be just the same, beautiful.)_ and he came out of his thoughts just in time to hear,

"'When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain… One under a vast lake… One within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand… Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind evil and return the light of peace to the world…' This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." Link looked at this man, the Sheikah while thinking,

_(The Sheikah. This man is a Sheikah. What's a Sheikah?)_ then he spoke up again while staring straight at him,

"I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikah…" Link watched Sheik as he continued,

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time… If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages… One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know… Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm… Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple… But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village… Do you understand. Link?" Link nodded and was about to leave when Sheik said,

"To save the forest girl, you need another skill…" Link just kept on walking until he reached the two doors that lead out into the town. He walked outside, seeing first the sky, how it was black and when he entered the main part of town, he saw these creatures limping/walking all around the town. Navi appeared and screamed,

"Ekk! Redeads disgusting!" before taking off to the entrance of the town, and running into the field. Once in the field, Link paused only to catch his breath because he wasn't used to his grown up body and running wasn't helping. Navi appeared,

"Out of breath?" she said with concern laced in her voice,

"Y-Yeah ju-just a lit-little bit." he told her out of breath still but was getting better when he told her,

"W-We need to g-get to Kak-Kakariko Village. Just like Sheik said." and Navi only nodded and to the two took off over the bridge and up the stairs towards Kakariko Village.


	15. The Graveyard

Link slowly climbed the last of the steps before collapsing to the ground, onto his back panting,

"I-I ha-have ne-never be-been so tired in my en-entire life!" Navi flew out of his hat, stared at Link with compassion and worry. Each time Link, either climbed stairs or ran, he was out of breath. She thought,

_(He is so weak right now. There must be something I can do to help. Maybe if he continues to do what he's doing then he will get stronger.)_ so with that in mind, she flew up to Link's face encouraging,

"Get up. Come on, we have got to keep going. Zelda's counting on us!" and just like that Link jumped to his feet and kept going towards the inner part of town. Link made his way towards the path that lead towards the graveyard, when two or three people came running towards him.

"Don't go that way! There is something weird going on with the graveyard!" one of the people yelled as he ran passed.

"I saw a ghost walking around the graves!" another screamed. Link watched and listened to everyone who had ran passed.

"Ahhhh! GHOST!" another screamed as she passed as Link walked towards the graveyard. He arrived only to be pulled back by a young girl with her eyes wide with fear screaming,

"Don't you dare go that way! Come with me!" Link only got on one knee and stared right in her fear filled eyes saying,

"I have to but don't worry I'll be back ok?" the little girl only nodded and ran away. Link walked into the graveyard to see a dark, and brooding atmosphere. The whole place was covered in mist and fog and the air was so cold. Link walk forward only like an inch before the ghost attacked.

Suddenly, Link was thrown into the air five feet, over fences, and graves before landing on the hard ground.

"Ugh. Man that hurt." Navi flew up to Link screaming,

"LINK! You ok?!" Link nodded but he could tell something was broken because it hurt to even breathe. Link turned over just in time because the ghost attacked and broke a gravestone. Link got to his feet only to be thrown once again into the air about five feet but instead of hitting the ground, he hits another body.

"Y-You o-ok?" a voice asked from under him. Link got off a little slowly because he hurt all over and saw Sheik below him.

"S-Sheik?! W-What are you doing here?" Sheik only looked up at Link before getting up himself. Link looked up at Sheik before slowly getting to his feet which caused a confused look from Sheik.

"You ok? Like really ok?" Link nodded then went back to focusing on figuring out what it was that attacked him.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here, Sheik?" Link asked again only he received silence from the other male. Suddenly, graves started flying towards them, Link grabbed Sheik and threw him to the side before he got hit by one of the graves in the back. He heard Sheik yell,

"LINK!" before he fell into blackness.

* * *

 

As Link was coming to, he first noticed two things. One it's very dark or his eyes were still closed and two it was very wet. He thought,

_(Where…? Where the hell? Am I? I can't see a thing. Where's Navi?)_ Link stared around even though it was very dark. He tried to stand but couldn't because his back was in so much pain. Suddenly, he heard a groaning sound before he was once again flying through the air until he hit the wall somewhere then the ground.

"Ugh." As he tried to get back up when the thing grabbed his clothes lifting him into air, holding him there.

"I…...finally….have…...a…..challenge…." Link froze when this ghastly, haunting voice rose through the air.

"You…..will…..race…..me…..to…...get…..prize…" then Link was dropped to the ground as the haunting voice faded away.

"What the-" he just shook his head when suddenly the room lit up. What he could finally see was this huge cavern like place with stalagmites and stalactites hanging from the ceiling and pointing to the ceiling.

"Where the hell… am I?" Link once again tried to get up and the pain was immense causing him to fall again. He tried once more, and stood before trying his first step since falling in this place. Link took his step, it faltered a little before gaining his footing again and he walked on down this long hallway like cavern.

After what seemed like hours, before Link entered a huge circular room, bigger than the one he was in before and in the center was a figure floating in the air. The figure turned around, showing a very disfigured face before the thing spoke to him,

"Ahh…..you…..made….it…...Good…..Names….Dampe…..I….was…..the…..grave…...keeper…...many…...years…..ago…." the ghostly figure floated towards him as he continued,

"...There's…...a….prize…..at…..the…..end….of….this…...little…...race…...between…..you…..and…..me…..You…..win…..you….get...the…..prize…...I...win….you...never…leave….here…..alive….." Dampe, the gravekeeper then began the race and Link literally had to run in order to keep up. However, Link was having the worst time in both figuratively and literally but he still managed to keep this ghost in his sights. Finally, they reached the end of the road, and Dampe was impressed that Link stayed with him.

"...Wow….you…..are….good…..so…..here….the…..prize…" then he flicked his ghostly fingers together and a chest appeared.

"...I...can…..now…..rest….i..n...piec…..es…...Tha….nk….yo…..u…" he then vanished and Link walked slowly up the steps to the chest. Once there Link opened the chest to find a hookshot and he grabbed it. Suddenly, the wall on the other side opened up revealing a path to the surface. Link decided to follow it since he couldn't go back anyways.

The path lead Link near the back of the graveyard when he was finally topside and Sheik wasn't the one waiting for him which hurt Link but Navi was. She flew straight at him before tackling him to the ground screaming,

"LINK! I was so worried for you when you suddenly disappeared like that. Sheik left to find someway to find you. I'm so glad you're ok." Link was glad to see her as well but somehow he was more happy Sheik was trying to save him and it scared him. Link and Navi left the graveyard in a hurry because they didn't want wake any other spirits.

As they were leaving the graveyard and into town, Link began to remember his race with Dampe, the ghostly gravekeeper.

* * *

 

_Dampe floated down the corridor while Link was still standing in that huge circular room. Link took off running as fast as he could but his ribs didn't allow him to go any farther before he collapsed in pain. However, Link got right back up through the pain and ran after the ghost. He found him not to far from where he fell down in pain, it was almost like Dampe waited for him to get back up._

_Link and Dampe came across ravines. Dampe could make it across no problem but with Link, it was another story. He had to first find a plank of wood or rock bridge or whatever to cross then hurry and catch up to Dampe. When he did find this area to cross he was nearly too far way from the original spot that Dampe had crossed. The rocky bridge wasn't very stable either but there was no other way, so Link crossed it and nearly fell to his death._

_In fact all the bridges gave out when Link was half way across, and almost every time he would make it before it fell to the ground below. Only once did Link nearly fall to the ground below while crossing. When he did cross all the ravines, Link had to run in order to find Dampe who once again seemed like he was waiting for him to catch up._

_At one point, Link got a little lost and nearly killed himself when going down a dark path that he thought Dampe had gone down. A voice suddenly called to him,_

(Link stop!) _and he did as the voice continued,_

(Don't go any farther unless you want to die. See.) _suddenly the area Link was in was flooded with light and he saw a huge chasm with spikes that could spear a man dead not two feet in front of him._

" _Thanks whoever you are. For saving my life." and the voice answered,_

(You're welcome, Link. Now hurry and go get that prize. I'll be watching over you.) _and Link made his way back on the path that lead towards Dampe. Finally after climbing over walls and over ravines, chasms and nearly dying, Link made it to a small circular room with stairs and Dampe floating in the middle of the room._

* * *

 

Link came out of his thoughts when he heard Navi asking,

"...ere exactly did you disappear too back at the graveyard?" Link looked at her for a second to think about what she had asked even though he had no idea how to answer. So then he just told her,

"I guess when Dampe the gravekeeper, hit me into the air, I must of landed so hard that I fell into his grave or so to speak. When I came too, I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black and at first I thought I was blind but then when the lights turned on, I could see that I was in a cavern or something. Not to mention I hurt like I followed my only way out at the time, towards Dampe. When I arrived at the only place, I could go, he was waiting for me. He told me to race him and if I won I would get the prize but if he won, I would have stayed there and died because he would have killed me." Link took a breath before continuing his little rant about what happened down in Dampe's grave.

"I had no clue where I was or if I was still in the graveyard until I reappeared. I don't know Navi, it was creepy and weird down there. What can I say?" Navi shook her head after she understood what happened to Link.

Then the two of them continued on their way out of town and onto Hyrule Field.


	16. Hyrule Field

Sheik was standing on the pedestal of Time waiting for the right time to go to the forest when he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. So he left the Temple of Time, running onto Hyrule Field before heading towards Kakariko Village. Once he arrived, the feeling still hadn't gone away, so Sheik walked around for a while before noticing people screaming,

"Ghost! Run!" or,

"Stay away from the graveyard! Something is haunting it!" and he ran towards the graveyard. The minute he arrived, Sheik saw Link be tossed into the air by some unknown force right in front of him.

 _(Shit!)_ then dove towards Link and happened to land just as he came down. Sheik had to ask,

"Y-You o-ok?" staring up at Link as he slowly moved to get off him. He then finally notice who he had landed on because he half yelled and half whispered,

"S-Sheik?! W-What are you doing here?" and Sheik got up instead of answering him. Link looked up at Sheik then moved in pain Sheik noticed, while standing up. After Link was up, Sheik decided to ask,

"You ok? Like really ok?" and Link only nodded then stared out at the graves for whatever reason Sheik was sure of yet. Suddenly, Link broke the silence by asking though it sounded more like demanding to Sheik,

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here, Sheik?" and Sheik went silent. He tried to think of a way to answer this question but nothing would come to him. Finally, he decided with just telling him the truth when suddenly, Link pushed him out of the way. Sheik landed on the ground not so gracefully due to the fact, he was suddenly pushed from behind, turning around just in time as he saw Link hoisted into the air.

"LINK!" Sheik yelled as he watched in horror as Link was slammed into the ground, disappearing from sight. Navi woke up, not even remembering when she had fallen from Link's hat and onto the ground. She saw Sheik on the ground and flew over to him,

"You ok, Sheik?" and he nodded before she asked the one question he didn't want to answer,

"Where's Link?" Sheik only looked away and the fairy could tell something had happened to him. She turned her eyes away from the Sheikah in sadness for her friend that she was suppose to watch over. Suddenly, graves started rising into the air again, Navi flew up to dodge the graves while Sheik just dodged by either ducking or jumping. Just as suddenly the graves would come flying at them, they stopped and both Navi and Sheik took turns staring at one another in confusion. After the graves were placed back where they belonged sort of, Sheik walked over to Navi,

"Navi, I'm going to find someway to find Link and get him to safety. I don't know when I'll be back." Then he just disappeared after using what Navi thought was a Dekunut, leaving her in a creepy, haunted graveyard.

 _(Great. Just when things couldn't get any worse. Pretty boy had to disappear to cause Shadow face to leave me all by my lonesome. (Sigh.))_ Navi just waited sitting on a gravestone for one of them to return.

* * *

 

Sheik had ran back into the village before passing people who were still screaming about a ghost and running in circles until Sheik couldn't take it anymore. He walked right up to the guy and hit him behind the neck, on a pressure point knocking him into oblivion before taking off running again. He made it out of Kakariko Village about five minutes later and onto Hyrule Field before deciding where to go.

_(I could go to the Sacred Meadow, and wait for Link. But what if something happens and I couldn't save him?)_

"No, bad Sheik, don't think about that. Link is a strong capable warrior. He'll get through this unharmed." and Sheik then decided, and began his long walk to the Kokiri Forest. As he was going over the bridge, he happened to stare into the water, looking at his reflection. He removed his turban letting out his beautiful long blonde hair and his mask, so he could see his face in the surface of the water.

"What can I do, mom? I still love him. You told me when I was young to never let go of the one you love and to always be there for them. But what if your wrong? What if I can never be with him? I can't think of a worse hell then being without him." Sheik whispered into the water and sky just hoping for some sign. However, there were none, and Sheik shrugged his shoulders and began walking again.

As he was walking, Sheik was so lost in thought that he didn't even see the huge wall slowly approaching closer until it was too late. _Slam!_ Knocked to the ground, Sheik shook his head before turning his gaze on the reason he fell.

"A wall." Sheik whispered sort of in shock because he never has done this before and he didn't know how to process this.

"I hit….. a wall." he spoke again louder but still in disbelief. Sheik stood up, placing his hand on the wall before shaking his head and continued walking only this time around the wall instead of through it. He kept walking towards his destination, The Kokiri Forest, all the while thinking on how he could even manage to hit something that he could've so easily went over.

 _(I swear that wall wasn't there before. I guess being too lost in thought is not a good thing. I got to be more careful.)_ though Sheik knew that, he couldn't help think what Link was doing now. If he was even okay. It's not like Sheik can just head back to see because he had a duty to do. So his only option was the Sacred Forest behind the Lost Woods and in front of the Forest Temple.

On the way to the entrance of the forest, Sheik started hearing clanking sounds like armor off of soldiers, coming closer until he could see them. Soldiers.

 _(Ganondorf's soldiers? What are they doing out this far?)_ Sheik thought as he made his way closer to the soldiers. Sneaking silently like a bird eyeing its prey, Sheik finally got close enough to hear snippets of their conversation,

"...Sacred…Village….can't find…...go back….." and then the soldiers turned around heading back towards the castle. Sheik thought for a moment,

 _(Why would Ganondorf want to know where the village is? What village? What Sacred something? What the hell are those talking about? I should investigate later right now I need to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow.)_ before leaving his hidden position and heading towards the Kokiri Forest. Suddenly, he hears,

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" and Sheik freezes. The voices asked again,

"Who are you?! Turn around!" and he had no choice so he turned around and saw two soldiers from Ganondorf's Army. Sheik groaned silently before springing into action, throwing his hidden blade into the neck of the first soldier. He went down without a fight because blood was spurting from the wound. Now the second soldier was harder for Sheik to put down for two reasons. One he blocked most of Sheik's attacks and two because he was a big guy, muscular.

Sheik, being a Sheikah, knew this soldiers one weakness, his stamina. After dancing around for about an hour, the soldier finally slowed down long enough for Sheik to kill him by stabbing him in the chest. When he was dead, Sheik grabbed his body and the body of the other soldier and dragged them to the forest so their bodies will disappear. After placing the bodies deep in the forest, he began to make his way back to the village.

It didn't take him very long to get back to the village but it was getting dark. Sheik had to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow but he decided to wander around the village for awhile. He walked around each of the houses before heading to the Great Deku Tree Meadow. Once there, he knelt down and prayed for things to go great for himself but mostly for Link. He stayed there for about an hour and by then the sun had set. Getting up from his place, Sheik then went back into the village, then headed for the Lost Woods.

Sheik walked through the Lost Woods, listening to the sound of Saria, the girl, Link is supposed to save and help her awaken as the Sage of the Forest. At one point, he got lost and Sheik had no idea how but his guess was that his mind drifted towards Link.

_(His body looked so firm and beautiful. His smile was like the sun. His blue eyes were like Lake Hylia when it was full.)_

"Stop Sheik." he whispered in the dark woods as he finally was back on track. He went through a series of tunnels before he finally made it to The Sacred Forest Meadow. From there, as silent as a cat, Sheik made his way to the place where Link and Saria last were. Making his way by going into the trees to stay out of these goblin like monster's sight. At one point again, a twig just happened to be in his path that he didn't see until he stepped on it causing it to crack and make a loud noise in this otherwise quiet forest.

The goblin like creatures turned towards the sound ready to strike but there was nothing there because Sheik got the hell out of there fast. Whisper yelling at himself,

"That was close. Stupid me! Get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking about Link! You have a job to do!" then he finally made to the Forest Temple. He jumped into the closest tree, sat down and began to wait for the Hero of Time.


	17. Kokiri Village

Link made his way across Hyrule to get back to his childhood home. Link spoke mostly to himself then to Navi as he ran,

"My childhood home. The Kokiri Village. It's almost upon us. I wonder if Saria is ok?" as soon as he stated that, he began to think sadly,

 _(Man, that sounds weird saying childhood home when I was only a child yesterday.)_ As Link was passing a very familiar place, he stopped, and spoke,

"I think travel would be so much faster if I had a horse. What do you think, Navi?" Navi flew out of his hat, looked at the place where they were. They were at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Possibly. I mean this place did have lots and lots of horses seven years ago. Who's to say that they don't?" she told him as she flew back under his hat. Link nodded his head as he made his way up the hill to the ranch. Once he got there, there were a few things that Link noticed, one was how many horses there were and that is less than seven years ago. Two, where is Talon or Malon? Three the final thing different than seven years ago was the walkway. The whole walkway was encased in brick and the corral was now a building.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that." Navi said as she flew out of Link's hat and Link agreed as he asked,

"Where's all the horses?" Navi almost smacked herself for Link's stupid question but didn't. Instead she suggested,

"Maybe inside the building. Or maybe in the barn." Link glanced up at her before he nodded and began to walk towards the corral. Once inside, Link found a person who seemed to be in charge as he was telling someone to try and get the horse to break.

"Sir! This horse won't settle down!" and the man in charge walked forward and yelled back at his subordinate,

"You get Epona ready for the Great Lord Ganondorf! I don't care how you do it! Wip her! Beat her! Just make sure she's ready by tomorrow or I'll have your head!" and the subordinate fearfully nodded as he went straight back to work getting Epona ready. The man in charge then turned around and was about to leave when he noticed Link.

"And who might you be?" then to another subordinate, "Who let this commoner in here?! When I find out, you'll all lose your heads!" before Link could say anything more, he was lead out of the corral and outside. The gates closed behind him as he was thrown onto the ground as the man in charge yelled,

"Look I don't know who you are but don't you ever show your face around here or I'll call the guards and have you taken away." then walked back up the hill to Lon Lon Ranch. Link only then realized he was back out on Hyrule Field and Navi flew out of his hat,

"What the hell was that for? We didn't do anything wrong! Oooh when I get my hands on him….!" and she continued to grumble when a beautiful young woman began to walk down the hill secretly. She came up to Link, grabbed him by the arm and ran. She ran until they were away from Lon Lon Ranch. Once they were far enough way, the woman looked straight at Link as she told him,

"Link, I don't have much time before Mr. Ingo realizes I'm gone. Come back to the ranch after dark. I'll help you then. Good bye, Link and good luck." then the mysterious woman was gone. Link watched her until she disappeared and Navi flew out,

"Who was that?" Link only shrugged. He began to wander around, wasting the day before he went back to the ranch entrance at night. Once night fell, Link made his way to Lon Lon Ranch. Once there, the woman from before walked down, opened the gate and Link ran in before she shut the gate again.

"Good you made it. I was getting worried. Quickly, this way!" she whispered as she made her way to the corral with Link in tow. She unlocked the door then ushered him inside and began to make her way to the horse's stalls where they kept the wild or untrainable horses.

"Hurry! In here!" Link followed her command and made his way inside the horse's stalls. The mysterious woman quickly walked towards the only stall not opened and waited for Link to catch up.

"Here! Take Epona and go!" she whispered as she walked inside the stall and pulled Epona out. Once out, Epona began to whinny loudly and began to pull against the woman until she fell.

"Epona! No!" Epona was about to stomp her feet down on the woman when Link quickly pulled out his ocarina and began to play her song that he learned many years ago from a young girl named Malon. Epona stopped and settled before she made her way to Link. Link grabbed Epona by the reins before he hopped on. Once he was ready to go, the woman opened the back door leading out of the corral and to the back wall.

"Thanks." was all Link told her and was about to ride out when they heard shouts from the main house. As it turned out, Epona's whinnying woke everyone up and now were on their way there.

"Go! Link, hurry!" the woman cried but Link stopped and asked the woman,

"Wait! Who are you?!" the woman smiled but didn't tell him her name as she hit Epona on the ass to get her to go and Link turned around in the saddle. He watched the men catch up to her before Mr. Ingo pulled out his sword and sliced her across the neck, she collapsed to the ground holding her neck.

"No!" Link screamed. He turned back to the wall as they were fast approaching, in sadness before Link and Epona jumped over the wall and onto Hyrule Field.

Once there were safe and far enough away, Navi flew out of his hat just as Link jumped off his horse and began to throw up.

"Link. Are you ok?" and he nodded but kept on throwing up. After he was done, Link kneeled down onto the ground and weeped for the woman who died trying to help him get a horse.

"Link. It's going to be ok. We just have to keep going and save this world from the bad people. And we shall never forget the ones we lost." even with the encouragement, Link still cried and Navi forgot sometimes that Link is still a child in an adult body. Suddenly, Navi recalled the poor woman, who died and nearly dropped to the ground in pain and she had to tell him.

"I didn't even know her and yet she risked her life for me!" Link cried out and Navi finally got the courage to tell him who she was.

"Link, that girl who saved us. I just remembered who she was." Link looked up from his knees as he waited for Navi to continue,

"She was Malon. She was Malon." Navi had started to cry as she told him and Link began to cry anew. Link looked up at the night sky when he had finally stopped crying while Navi rested in his hat. He whispered to the stars,

"Rest in peace, Malon. I will avenge you. (sigh) Why must everyone die?" then he too fell asleep. Come morning, Link got Epona ready for the long ride to his old home while Navi still sulked in his hat. Once Link was ready to go, he climbed Epona and rode off into the distance.

Around high noon, Link, Epona and Navi arrived at the entrance to The Kokiri Forest. He got off Epona and tied her reins to one of the tree's branches and walked through the tunnel. He came to a very familiar bridge that he crossed only what seem to him yesterday but Link knew better. Link walked through the second tunnel to be met by a Deku Baba. Only this one was huge just as big as he was.

Link walked up to the Deku Baba and killed it before nearly getting hit with a deku nut. He spun around, shield raised just as a second deku nut was shot at him and it hit his shield then at the deku scrub and killed it. Link killed all the rest of the creatures until they were all gone. Link heard a small voice,

"Thank you, stranger." Link turned around, saw a Kokiri girl standing a few feet away and nodded at her. The girl then spoke again,

"My friend has disappeared. Maybe you can get her back? Her name is Saria." that stopped him cold and he asked,

"Where did she disappear too?" and the girl thought about for a second then told him,

"She went to her usual place. The Sacred Forest Meadow. You can reach Sacred Forest Meadow by going through the Lost Woods. The entrance is up there." then pointed up to the entrance above Mido's house. Link thanked her then walked over and up to the tunnel leading to the Lost Woods. Link entered the tunnel and began to walk around as he remembered the forest so easy. Or so he thought.

"Where the hell am I?" Link asked when he took many wrong turns and Navi for the first time since Malon's death came out and helped him.

"Let's see… this way." Navi lead Link through the woods until they came up Mido, leader of Kokiri.

"What are you? Though you wear Kokirish clothing you can't fool me!" Mido suddenly yelled when he saw Link and Link was taken aback by it.

"I promised Saria I would never let anybody go through here." then Mido shut up and continued to block Link's way. Navi whispered from Link's hat,

"Play Saria's Song maybe that will get him out of the way." and Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play the song Navi suggested. Once Link was finished, Mido suddenly exclaimed,

"That melody?! Saria plays that song all the time! You… Do you know Saria?" and Link forced himself not to nod as Mido continued,

"That song… Saria taught that song only to her friends… Ok… I trust you." then let Link through as he told him,

"When I see you… I don't know why, but I remember… him…" Link walked passed Mido and when he was far enough away,

"I'm sorry, Mido." then continued on through the Lost Woods until he finally found the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"Man, that took forever. I hope Saria is ok!" then entered through the tunnel. Once there, Link was attacked by a wolfos but unlike the last time he came here, Link managed to kill it before it could attack. Just as Link was about to step out into the maze, a huge creature ran passed.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Navi came out of Link's hat for the second time and told him,

"That was a Moblin. Be very careful. That thing can spear you and you'd be dead before you even knew what hit you." then she was gone again. Link carefully and quietly stepped out into the maze before he jumped up onto the wall and walked the rest of the way safely. After Link made it across, he climbed up the stairs that lead to a corridor with a Moblin standing guard.

"Great, how do I get passed him?" Link whined and Navi reappeared then began to think of a way. After a few minutes, Navi told him,

"I'll distract him while you run past." then she flew right up to the moblin's face and Link ran past. Navi rejoined him as Link climbed the last of the stairs that lead to Saria's secret place. However, she wasn't there and Link bowed his head sadly. Just then a voice sounded behind him,

"The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…"


	18. The Minuet of Forest

Sheik sat in a tree waiting for the Hero of Time to appear when he began to hear a song on the wind. Sheik slowly recognized the song to be Saria's song before the girl herself appeared. Sheik hopped down from the tree when he heard,

"Welcome, Sheik of the Sheikah. Please would you be so kind as to come down and join me?" once down, Sheik made his way towards the girl, who was sitting on a stump and stood in front of her.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" and Saria only put her ocarina to her lips. She then placed the instrument away when Sheik wouldn't play his before she spoke to Sheik, who was waiting patiently.

"First, Link won't be for another few minutes. Two, I'm only here as a projection so I'm not really here. Lastly, please be kind to Link. He's been through so much. Be there when he needs you, ok? And who knows maybe you'll open up to him and he too you?" then she was gone and Sheik slightly pissed jumped back into a tree.

However, Saria was wrong about how long Link would be. Link arrived a full two hours after Saria left Sheik to his thoughts.

 _(Man. Where the hell have you been, Link, my love?)_ Link ran straight for the stump Saria had just occupied earlier. Sheik took that opportunity to jump down silently behind Link before he spoke the words Impa had imprinted into his mind.

"The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…" and that caused Link to spin around fast and Sheik once again caught his breath in his throat.

 _(His beautiful lake blue eyes, his sun bleached blonde hair, his pink kissable lips. I love everything about him, but I can't be with him. No thanks to Impa, my deranged aunt. Please forgive me, my love.)_ then cleared his throat as he began the next line,

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Then Sheik took out his lyre and began play twice so Link can follow after the second time. The two played in harmony for a long time before they stopped and Sheik continued,

"Link… I will see you again…" then Sheik used a deku nut to disappear from Link and back into the tree he was before Saria showed up. He watched Link use the hookshot, he got from the graveyard and climb up onto the platform before he entered the temple.

"Please be safe, Link." he whispered. Then proceeded to wait until Link was finished in the Forest Temple. He hoped nothing bad will happen because he can't enter this time and save him without violating his orders from Impa.

"Just come back to me." then he went back to watching the entrance and the ground where he figures where Link will show up when he's done.


	19. The Forest Temple

Link hookshot his way up to the entrance but it wasn't a very good experience because the hookshot was a little rusty. So it took Link a few tries before the hook finally shot up to the tree and when it hit the tree, Link was shot like a bullet. He dropped to the ground hard but he was otherwise ok. Link entered the temple. The temple itself was beautiful. The forest had overgrown into the temple which made it appear older than it really was.

Link walked around in awe admiring the beauty before two wolfos attacked him suddenly and he had just barely shielded the attack. The first wolfos scratched him in the face before the shield blocked the rest. Link somehow managed to kill both wolfos almost simultaneously before he climbed up some vines to reach a treasure chest, he had seen when he first entered. Once he made it to the top his hookshot his way over, open the chest and grabbed the key inside then jumped down.

He then went to the door leading into the actual temple and was met by a skulltula which Link shot his hookshot and killed it before it could do anymore damage to him. Link then entered the door on the other side which revealed a huge room with four torches lit around an elevator and a lot of doors. The minute Link entered the room, four ghosts appeared, took the fires and sent the elevator down. The ghosts that took the fires locked the elevator and the only way to get unlocked was for Link to find and kill all four ghosts.

After the ghosts disappeared, Link walked down the stairs to the torches and Navi flew out his hat commenting,

"Well, I guess the only we have to do is find those g-ghosts and get the fire back. Ready to kick some ghost's ass?" Link looked at her weirdly but nodded as he made his way around the torches. He somehow managed to get lost and end up in a battle with two giant skeletons. Navi told him as Link circled and dodged out of the way of the skeleton's first attack,

"Link, these skeletons are called Stalfos. Kill them when they drop their guard." and Link grumbled/yelled a reply,

"Easy for you to say! You're not fighting them!" then narrowly dodged a jump attack form one the stalfos. Navi only shrugged and went back under his hat as Link still dodged and attacked whenever he could. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Link killed both stalfos and he was shaking with anger as a small chest appeared.

"This better be good." Link whispered as he opened the chest to reveal another small key and Link nearly screamed,

"Are you fucking kidding me?! A freaking key! Why can't it be something cool! Or something…" and he continued to rant as he made his way back to the main room with the torches. Once again he ended up somehow next to a block that was in his way. Navi flew out and suggested,

"Why don't you try the Song of Time?" Link rolled his eyes but pulled out his ocarina and played. As Link played the Song of Time, he thought,

(Man, I'm already beginning to hate this place. Please Goddesses let me find the map!) then the block disappeared and Link made his way through the door. A giant deku baba scared the crap out of him when it suddenly attacked but Link managed to kill easily. Link wandered about the courtyard of the temple and saw some vines covering a wall with baby skulltulas.

Once he made to the top narrowly missing the last skulltula as he climbed and entered the door which locked the minute he went in. Once inside, Link had to fight and kill a flying skull which was called Blue Bubble according to Navi. Link blocked its attack which caused it's blue flame to go out and he managed to kill it pretty easily after that. Once it was dead, a bigger chest appeared and the doors unlocked.

"This better be useful then two small freaking keys." Link grumbled as he opened the chest and inside was the map he was so desperate to find. Only to his luck, no compass. So the map was pretty useless and that pissed Link off.

"That's just fucking great! I finally find the goddamn map and it's fucking useless! I can't figure out what room I'm in without the fucking compass!" Link yelled. After he yelled, Link calmed down enough to walk through the other door without getting himself killed in all his anger filled rage at the temple. Link then exited the room where he got the map and came out in another courtyard. He shot and killed another baby skulltula before he hookshot his way across to a switch.

Once across, Link stepped on the switch which caused water in a well to drain and Link jumped down from the platform he was on to the ground. Once on the ground, Link made his way to the newly drained well and dropped down well to more exact he climbed down the ladder. After he was down, Link made his way to the other side where another small chest was and he opened it to reveal another small key. Link sighed before he climbed up the vine covered wall.

Link made to the top only to cry out of frustration because he was back where he first started.

"How the hell am I to get through this place?" Link sighed again as he made his way back to the door that lead to the main room and entered it. Once inside, Link wandered around until he came upon a locked door. Link used one of the three small keys he had to open the door to another big Skulltula which he killed instantly and went through the other door. Link walked into a huge room and the only way through was up.

"Great. Just great." Link sighed as he made his way over to the latter and began to climb it. Once there, Link climbed up one more floor then went around a corner and Navi stopped Link to tell him,

"Look arrows on the floor." Link nearly screamed but didn't and made his way over a blocked he saw as Navi pointed out the stupidest thing ever. Link thought what he could do with it and came up with a plan. He grabbed the block and began to pull it until he couldn't anymore then grabbed it on a different side and pushed it forward until he couldn't. As he pushed it forward, Link happened to notice a small tunnel which he proceeded to go down when he couldn't push the block any further. Link grabbed the block and pushed it forward until it fell into place making it easier to climb up to the next floor.

Link did the same thing on the next floor only he pulled so far until he couldn't without squashing himself in the process. He jumped back down a floor and began to search for another way up to finish pushing the block. Eventually, Link found a ladder that he climbed up and that lead to the block which he pushed until he couldn't anymore then made his way to the other side.

Once the block was in place, Link climbed it all the way to the top then killed two Blue Bubbles before he unlocked another door and entered. Link entered the next room only to find it weirdly curly.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" as he made his way through the twisted corridor to another locked door which Link unlocked. Once inside, Link saw a staircase leading down and an empty picture frame. Link decided to make his way down the stairs and before it disappeared, Link saw one of the ghosts in one of the three picture frames. Link went in the only door left, once through, the door locked itself as a Stalfos jumped out of nowhere. Link didn't have much room because there was a huge hole in the ground.

However, Link didn't take nearly as long to kill the stalfos and a platform suddenly dropped with two more stalfos on it.

"Wonderful." Link grunted as the first hit Link and he went into a wall but before the second one could hit him with it's sword, Link moved just in time. Now that Link found a pattern to their attacks, he killed them with ease. After the stalfos were killed, a big treasure chest appeared and Link stumbled towards it.

"I guess I hit my head. Got to be more careful. I hope this one is more useful then the map in the last one." then opened it to reveal a bow and arrow quiver.

"Well, this is more like it." then stumbled out the same door he entered. Once Link was on the other side, he used the bow to draw out one of the ghosts, the orange one. Once the orange one was out of the picture, Link went down to kill it. Navi however, stopped him for only a second,

"This is Joelle. She's one of the Poe sisters. Kill her when she appears!" and Link nodded as he rolled his eyes for he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Once Link arrived downstairs, Joelle the poe disappeared and attacked him by spinning towards him. After a while, Joelle finally appeared long enough for Link to attack it before she disappeared again. It took Link a long time to finally kill the poe sister and after she was dead, her fire lit a torch that was connected to the torches in the main room.

Just after the poe's death, a small chest appeared and Link opened it to find a key inside. Then Link went back the way he came because he remembered a door on the other side that he didn't go through the first time. So he went back and entered the room to find another poe sister in another set of pictures on the walls. Once the second poe was freed, Navi told him,

"This is Beth. Another poe sister." Link fought it the same way he fought the first poe sister, he used his newly acquired bow until she was killed. After the second poe's death, a big treasure chest appeared and it was the compass.

"Oh thank the goddesses, it finally the compass." Link sighed in relief when he could finally see where he was on the map. Link pulled out his map and saw that he was going to need another key before he could continue on so he went back all to the place where there were two Blue bubbles. Link looked around for anything out of place when he noticed an eye that wouldn't blink. So Link pulled out his bow, shot it and it closed then entered the corridor. Only when he entered it, the hallway was straight and not twisted.

Link jumped down and narrowly missed falling down a hole then went to the huge treasure chest. He opened to reveal the boss key before he decided to jump down since there was no other way to a door which lead him to the courtyard. Once outside, Link made his way over to the two doors and he chose the one on the right. That door lead him into a fight with a floor master and after he killed it and it's babies, Link got another key.

After Link got another key, he made his way back to the place where he killed Beth the second poe sister. Once he made it back there in one piece, Link entered the door and made his way down the corridor to another locked door. Once inside the door, Link saw moving platforms with a torch in the middle and a frozen eye. Using his bow, Link shot the eye which caused it melt and shut. Once back in the corridor, Link noticed that this one was now twisted and he made his way through and down a hole.

Link first thought was to run forward but as soon as he did the ceiling fell and he nearly got squashed.

"Whoa! That was a close one." and he proceeded with caution until he made it to the other side. He entered the door to find blocks on the ground. So Link decided to move them until he formed something. It took him a few tries but he finally got it and the blocks formed a picture of a green poe. Navi immediately yelled,

"This is Amy! The third poe sister!" Link by now knew how to kill her so he took out his bow and shot at her until she died. Once she was dead, Link made his way to the main room since he had been everywhere else and still haven't found the last poe sister. As he was making his way to the main room, Link heard,

"Welcome foolish human. You may have killed my sisters but you won't kill me! I am the key to this elevator beneath me! Come and kill me if you can… Hahaha" then the voice was gone. When Link finally made it back to the room with all the torches, he made his way to the middle and found the last poe sister.

"This is Meg. She is the last poe sister!" However, Meg didn't fight one on one with Link, instead she split herself into four and moved around him. At first Link didn't know what to do until he saw one turn an extra turn and he didn't waste any time and shot her. The poe Link shot screamed in pain then disappeared. Link understood then what to do and he continued to do that until she was finally vanquished.

Link watched the elevator raise up from the floor then he got on it only when he did the elevator couldn't support his weight and he fell to the bottom floor. Once at the bottom Link landed off the elevator and a little ways away. He got up and looked around. The first thing Link noticed was a gate across the way, he is supposed to go and what looked like a moveable wall. So he moved the wall around until he found the switch that opened the gate blocking the way to the boss.

Once Link pushed the moveable wall back to the way it was, Link made his way to the door to the final boss. Link unlocked the door and entered. Once inside, Link went up a flight of stairs to find Saria's body lying still.

"Saria!" Link screamed as he ran towards her. However, what he didn't expect was to find her dead.

"No! No no no! Please Goddesses, not her! Please!" Suddenly, he heard a whiny and turned to see Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled but Ganondorf didn't care and took off his face which turned out to be a mask to reveal a phantom.

"A phantom?!" and phantom Ganondorf rode into one of the many paintings before he reappeared behind Link. Navi was the only one who noticed him and she screamed,

"Link look out!" Link turned around to see Navi jump in front of him and watched phantom Ganondorf's sword come down. A slice followed by a thud.


	20. Navi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For the feels. Lots of feels.

_(All I wanted to do was to keep watch over the boy with no fairy. I never expected this outcome however. My life wasn't always perfect but when I was with Link everything slowly became better. When the Great Deku Tree asked for me so many years ago, I was happy beyond compare because it was my first time going there._

_**'Navi, the Great Deku Tree wishes to see you.'** my mother had said to me as she came to get me. I was so excited that I rushed past my mother not even bothering to say goodbye. Not even knowing that I was never to see her again. I arrived a few minutes later and the Great Deku Tree began to speak to me._

_**'Oh, Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree…'** and I of course listened to him as he told me to fetch the boy without a fairy and become his guardian. I went to this poor child's house and had to wake him up before we could get on with the journey the Great Deku Tree wanted us to do. He was kind of a pain in the ass but I still care about him enough to know that he is going to be so devastated when he learns the truth._

_After I woke him up and we got a sword and shield, we were finally let into the grove of the deku tree. However, in the time, I was gone the Great Deku Tree had gone out of control and we had to enter him and defeat the creature causing him to attack us. Once we killed Gohma, and took the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, we made our way to the castle. I regret the way I acted towards Link for did nothing wrong but all my anger from the Great Deku Tree's death just hit me hard. I never expected Link to yell at me._

_**'You know what Navi? Ever since The Great Deku Tree died, you have been nothing but mean to me and I am sick of it! I'm sick of you being a bitch. I will not tolerate it anymore. So….'** I was glad though not at the time, that he yelled at me because it was the truth I was being bitch. Hahaha. It's funny because after that the two of us got along better. Dodongo's Cavern was actually quite fun as was Lord Jabu Jabu's even though we had to deal with an annoying princess. Though in the end, she wasn't half bad._

_Though I do have one regret was that I couldn't save Link in the graveyard not so long ago. I wish I could have saved him from falling into the ground but I was knocked unconscious as well. Sheik was a cool guy. Though I think Link has a thing for him. I also think Sheik does too. Good. Link needs somebody to love._

_Though I think the hardest part of this journey was when Link and I traveled to Lon Lon Ranch to get a horse. I never was expecting the place to be completely transformed into something different. I also never ever expected for Malon to die the way she did for just helping us get Epona. I'll never forget her sacrifice._

_This last temple was very confusing sometimes and at times Link would get so mad that he would burst out yelling. I just wish I could have helped him better through this temple. I wish Saria hadn't died and I wish Link will be ok without me._

_My last regret is that I wasn't strong enough to save Link from the phantom's sword. I hope he is okay and is alive.)_

* * *

 

"Live your life to the fullest, Link. I will always be with you." Navi whispered as she fell to the ground. She watched Link grab his chest then fall to the ground in pain. She watched blood seep from the wound and pool around him as she heard a merciless laugh,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" come from the phantom flying around them. She used the last of her strength to try and get Saria to help Link before he died. She would always regret the fact that she couldn't save him from the wound now on his chest but she won't be responsible for his death when she could still do something. So she screamed out at nothing, hoping, praying that Saria heard her,

"HELP! HELP US! PLEASE!" but she never did find out if anyone came for she breathed her last breath with that scream. Navi landed on the ground in two halves around Link's bleeding body.

Just then, Saria appeared kneeling next to the bloody broken two halves of the once proud fairy, Navi.

"Oh Navi… You poor soul. Please let her spirit rest, oh great and powerful Goddesses." then she went to Link and laid her hand on his chest.

"Oh my friend… You have a long and hard journey ahead of you but don't let Navi's untimely death discourage you. Do not worry I know just the person who will help you now on this perilous journey." Saria got up and disappeared from the deepest part of the temple to find the one who will help Link.

* * *

Link through blurred eyes, he thought he saw a girl in green like the Kokiri but he wasn't sure. Even if the girl wasn't a Kokiri, Link still felt at peace with what was going on when that girl placed her hand on him. Link shut his eyes with the girl's muffled voice,

"Oh, my … have... journey… but…. Navi's… discourage... know…. help…. journey." then the peacefulness was gone and Link fell into an infinity of darkness.

* * *

'S-.' a voice sounded on the wind as Sheik waited for Link to reappear on the platform in the middle of the Sacred Forest Meadow but it wasn't clear. So Sheik didn't think anything of it until it sounded again,

"Shei-!" again not as clear but Sheik was sure someone wanted him and this time he heard his name being called clearly,

"Sheik! Please come quick!" along with more words that he didn't even hear the first couple of times. Sheik jumped down from the tree and ran to the middle of the platform and waited for the sound again.

Just then a girl, Saria as he remembered appeared again but with a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Sheik demanded when he saw that face because he knew from his days watching the princess from afar he learned that a frantic or upset face meant something was wrong.

"It's Link and Navi! Please Sheik you have to save him! He's my only friend!" She didn't even have to explain because the minute he heard Link was in trouble he was gone. He sent up a prayer,

 _(Please Goddesses, don't take Link. Let him be ok!)_ then went inside the temple and down into the deepest part the place where his love was most likely hurt.

* * *

As Link laid in a pool of his own blood, a voice called to him,

(Link! Hold on, someone is coming! Please don't get up yet!) he remained in the same position as he asked in his mind,

 _(I'm sorry, whoever you are. I just can't.)_ and the voice screamed at him,

(Link don't you dare! LINK! Oh Goddesses!) then the figure appeared next to him and held his hand,

(Come on, Link! Someone is coming! Hold on a bit longer! Please!) to Link the voice sounded like it was crying and so he cracked his eyes to see a girl about his age kneeling over him. She was pleading with him to stay with her. From what his eyes allowed him to see was a beautiful girl with pure white hair and pale skin with some type of large objects on her back but his vision failed again as she screamed,

(NOO! Stay with me! Link!) but he didn't hear anything else as he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

Sheik jumped down from the elevator because it was taking too damn long to get to the bottom and ran to the only open corridor that lead to the boss. Once he opened the door, and ran up the stairs, he nearly collapsed at the sight of Link on the ground with a pool of blood around his beautiful body.

(Save him.) a voice whispered as he froze and suddenly remembered something from his unbearable past.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young boy had just came home from a walk to the lake to see his village in flames and ran back to his house. His house so far was the only one that wasn't on fire but when he went inside, he froze at the sight of his mother and father. Blood was everywhere and his parents were on the ground with their throats cut and many stab wounds._

_"Mom! DAD!" he screamed before a bang at the door caused him to hide, The murders started to burn the building to the ground with the young boy inside._

* * *

Present

Sheik cleared his head as he was confused about the memory of that day and ran towards Link. He kneeled beside him as he gently touched his face and felt him twitch which caused him to relax immensely.

"Oh thank the Goddesses. He's ok but that wound." Sheik didn't know what to do but he knew he had to get Link out of there. Just as he was about to grab him, a voice sounded through the air,

"Foolish human. Did you think you could just waltz in here? Just leave with the pathetic human?" Sheik turned around to see a phantom creature on a black steed floating in the air, he went immediately in protective mode and grabbed Link. He placed him near the gate and went to face off against the monster that hurt his beautiful Link. The creature got off his black steed and sent it away as it got ready to fire it's first shot.

Sheik turned back to the phantom just as it shot a lightning ball at him which he narrowly avoided. The monster shot again only Sheik hit it back and caused the creature to fall. Without hesitating, Sheik ran at the creature and stabbed it in the heart but it only laughed at him.

"Hahaha, you truly are foolish. Hahaha." then floated back in the air. Sheik stood there in shock before a voice in his head sounded,

(Sheik, you know how to kill it. You just have to calm down and think.) He nodded at the voice and took deep breaths until he calmed down enough to see the one weakness this monster had. It's the sword. This creature got it's power from the sword. More determined than ever, Sheik managed to hit the creature with it's own lightning ball until it fell again. Once it was down, Sheik ran right up to the creature and used everything he had to destroy the sword.

After the sword shattered, Sheik ran back to Link and held him as the creature slowly disintegrated to nothing. A voice sounded throughout the temple,

"You did quite well… for a Sheikah. It looks like you have some slight skills… But you have defeated only my phantom… When and if you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" then to Ganondorf's phantom,

"What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" then the voice was gone. Sheik continued to hold an unconscious Link in his arms as a blue light and a heart bottle suddenly appeared. He carried Link over to the light and laid him down then went to grab the bottle before he picked him up again. Sheik walked through the light tentatively as he was frightened because a Sheikah isn't allowed in the Sacred Realm and he doesn't know what the consequences may be.

The light took him and Link to the Sacred Realm where Sheik landed gently on a Triforce symbol on the ground. Suddenly, another light started to shine on a green medallion and Saria appeared.

"Thank you… Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage… I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple… Thank you Sheik for saving Link. He needs someone now to help him find his way and that someone is now you, Sheik."

"Wha-? Saria I-"

"The Goddesses let you come here without any problems and they ask this of you. 'Please!' they say." Sheik looked down at Link before he gazed back at Saria.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Great. Now, I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help both of you… Please take this Medallion." then a bright light shined above Sheik as a green medallion floated down to him. He grabbed it and the room suddenly got very bright. The last thing he heard as the light intensified was,

"Saria will always be… Link's friend…" then Sheik found himself outside the temple on the platform with a very limp Link in his arms.

"Hold on just a bit longer, Link. I'll save you." then kissed his forehead, Link just moaned before Sheik grabbed a deku nut and threw it on the ground with the image of his home in Kakariko in his mind.


	21. Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More feels and thoughts of suicide. If thoughts of suicide trigger anything in you then please be careful. I don't mean to trigger anyone. I just did it to make the story better. 
> 
> Read at your own risk. :(

Sheik appeared in his home with a limp Link in arms not seconds later. He placed Link on his bed as he began to look over the wound on his chest. The wound was very deep and more blood kept flooding out. Sheik tried to stop it as best as he could but he was afraid that he was losing Link instead of helping him.

"Please Link, hold on! I'm trying to help! Please!" then leaned his face down to Link's and rested his forehead on Link's. Sheik lifted his head from Link's and continued to press down on the wound. The one good thing about pressing down on the wound was the occasional moan or whimper from Link to signal he was still alive. Sheik knew that he had to close the wound but first he had to stop the bleeding. So he started a fire and got his blade hot before whispered to Link,

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I have no other choice." then kissed Link's forehead before he stabbed the wound with the very hot, smoldering blade. Link immediately jerked in pain but do to Sheik straddling him and holding him down, Sheik managed to get the blade all the way to the bottom of the wound. Link passed out from the pain as Sheik did that and that worried him.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." Sheik cried to the unconscious Link on the bed as he held his hand and kissed his forehead. With the wound was cauterized, Sheik began to wrap Link up in a bandage all the way around from his left shoulder to his right hip. Once wrapped, Sheik grabbed a chair and sat down next to Link as he waited for him to wake up.

After a few hours went by and still no movement from Link, Sheik decided it was time to go back to the temple and get Navi. He had left her and Saria there when he had to fight the phantom form of Ganondorf. So with one last kiss this time to the lips, Sheik took out a deku nut and imagined the temple boss chamber.

* * *

However, where he arrived was not the temple but his own house again because he saw Link in the same position on his bed.

"Great. I thought I had the imagine of the temple. Stupid mind. Stop worrying about Link right now and think about the one fairy who risked her life to try and save Link." he whisper scolded himself before he took out another nut and did the same thing only this time he arrived at the temple entrance.

"Close enough." Sheik told himself as he jumped up to the nearest tree in order to reach the entrance. He jumped down from the tree above the entrance and entered the temple. Once inside, Sheik walked all the way to the main room and went down to the lowest floor.

After he landed on the ground floor, Sheik made his way to the boss chamber and entered it. Once inside, he made his way up a few steps to reach the circular platform with a bloodied fairy and a pale, bruised Kokiri. Sheik first went to Navi and picked up her two halves gently as he whispered,

"Oh Navi… Why must this happen to you? I mean you didn't deserve this ending. I swear I will give you a better ending. I'll bury you when Link is better because if I do it now it will only make matters worse after I tell him you are dead." then he wrapped her two broken, bloody halves in a clean cloth from his pocket. Sheik placed her into his pack then made his way over to Saria.

He kneeled by her and he gently picked her up only to find her head rolled a little too much for someone to be dead. So he placed her back down, and moved around her neck to find it was broken. Someone had snapped her neck and it was most likely that phantom Ganondorf.

"Oh Goddesses…. Saria…." Sheik felt horrible that he couldn't save her but he knew it wasn't his job to protect her. His job was to only teach the songs of every temple to Link but now it's to guide Link on his journey to stop Ganondorf and save the land of Hyrule. Sheik picked her up again and carried her out of this dark and damp dungeon.

Sheik carried Saria to the platform with the Triforce then laid her down upon it before he brought out Navi and laid her next to Saria.

"I'm sorry... to the both of you… I'm trying to take care of Link like you want me too but… I don't know if he'll make it." he told them before he placed Navi back in his pack, picked up Saria and carried her out of the Sacred Forest Meadow. He finally made it to the Lost Woods before he decided it was better to leave Saria in a place, she knew then where she had died.

* * *

After he left her in the woods, knowing she'd be safe, he made his way back to his house in Kakariko. When he arrived in the village, Sheik happened to see a crowd of people all standing around his house.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he made his way through the crowd. When he made it to the front, Sheik saw Link up on the highest point of his house, looking ready to fall. Sheik immediately ran inside, knowing there was only one way up to where he was and that was the stairs, he kept locked behind a door. He ran all the way to the top to see Link standing on the edge.

"Link?" he asked cautiously as he slowly made his way to him. Link either acted like he heard him but didn't move or that he was ignoring him. Either way, Sheik had to make his way to him before Link did something stupid.

"Link? Link, look at me." and finally did he turn to him. What Sheik saw pained his heart. Link had been crying.

"Link please come off the edge." Link made no move to leave the edge, in fact he moved closer towards the edge and that really worried Sheik. Especially, with what Link told him,

"Why?! She's gone! Saria is gone! She was my only friend! The only one I trusted! The only one! Just let me die." then took a step forwards off the roof and was about to fall when suddenly Sheik grabbed him and pulled him back. Link kicked and thrashed around until he just couldn't do that anymore and cried into Sheik.

Sheik sighed in relief as he held him to his chest until Link stopped crying and moving altogether. Sheik immediately moved Link away from his body to see his wound had reopened and siped through the bandage. Sheik lifted Link up as he rushed him back inside and laid him on the bed.

He unwrapped the bandages really carefully after he placed his blade back into the fire. Once the blade was hot enough, Sheik once again straddled Link and cauterized the wound again. He then wrapped Link back up in a fresh bandage. Sheik sat down in his chair that he placed right by the bed to watch over him. Once seated, he looked over the barely moving rising chest of Link as he slept before he turned his eyes to the finally setting sun.

It had been a very long day for both Link and Sheik but mostly for Sheik because he nearly lost Link for a second time. The first being the wound that is on his chest. Sheik was scared for Link and prayed for his recovery but he knew the night was only just beginning. Sheik watched the moon raise a little before he had to turn his eyes to Link, who was thrashing around.

"Link! Calm down. You're ok. You're not in any danger. I have you. You're safe." and that seemed to calm him down for the next few hours. Sheik only rested for only a few minutes at a time just in case Link woke up screaming or in pain or whatever. He once again fell asleep in the chair but when the bed moved, Sheik woke up with a start.

He saw Link standing by the window, not making a sound just watching the night dwindle away. Sheik walked towards him carefully before he just started to talk like he had heard Sheik move,

"I'm sorry about before but it is… was the truth. Saria was my friend and the only person I trusted. It's not like I don't trust you Sheik because I do but…" he went quiet for a while he continued sounding clearly with thick emotion,

"Now, I have nothing left. She wasn't just my friend, she was my family. My only family." Link told Sheik that all while not turning around and Sheik didn't know what to say or do in this situation.

"You know, Saria used to protect me from everything. From bullies or from monsters when I couldn't fight back because I was too little. She was amazing. It's weird talking about her when she was just fine yesterday." Link finally turned from the window to face Sheik with tears running down his face. Sheik's heart ached in pain for Link but he put on a strong face to hide what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Link about Saria. I didn't know her but she seemed like an amazing Kokiri. Come on, now let's get yo-" but he never finished his sentence as Link fainted suddenly for the second time only this time it wasn't because of the wound.

"Link?" waited a few seconds, "Link?! Link! Hey! Link, wake up!" but nothing worked and Sheik lifted him up from the floor and placed him on the bed for the third time. He grabbed Link's hand and squeezed it before he whispered,

"You have me now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. But please wake up." then kissed his forehead again. Then placed his lips again onto Link's pale red lips, hoping that the kiss would wake him up but it didn't. This wasn't a fairytale. This was real life. Sheik sat on his chair and continued to hold onto Link's hand as he waited for the sun to rise.

After a terrifying last few hours, the sun finally raise and with it was Sheik's hope for Link to recover and wake up.

"Please wake up, Link. I need to hear your voice. I need you. I love you." he whispered as the sun shined into the window but Link still didn't move.

"Goddesses, please, save him! I need him! I love him!" but nothing had changed and the Goddesses didn't answer Sheik's plea. Sheik cried as he held his hand and as he continued to pray for Link's recovery.


	22. Three Days

Sheik watched over Link tirelessly as he waited for some sign that he was going to be ok and wake up. However, so far, Sheik saw nothing. The only thing Sheik heard besides his own breathing and elevated heart rate was the occasional whimper or sigh from Link's sleeping form to signal he was still alive. Sheik sighed for the one hundredth time today as he worriedly worried over Link and his odd predicament he was in.

Sheik knew Link was going to fine while he went into town to get a few things and he prayed as he left that Link will be awake by the time he returned. So he grabbed his pack and was about to walk out the door when he went back towards Link. He set the pack down and leaned down with their faces nearly touching. Sheik closed the gap and kissed Link on the lips for the third time since Link fell unconscious the first time. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Sheik rushed out the door, breathing heavily and went into town.

* * *

Link awoke in a strange place that he never seen before and he couldn't place it either. Even though it was strange it felt somewhat familiar. Like he had been there before. He looked around to see only blackness before something or someone turned on the lights. Three figures appeared out of nowhere and began to walk towards him. These figures from what Link could see were wearing gold dresses and had forest green hair while the other two had ocean blue and flaming red hair. The three figures stood before him and welcomed him,

'Welcome Link, Hero of Time. This is the Sacred Realm though a different part then where you first awoke.' The one with the forest green hair spoke as Link looked at them in awe before he figured it out who these women were but couldn't the words out.

'We are the Goddesses. My name is Farore and these are my sisters Din and Nayru. There is also one more of us though she is only our half sister. Her name is Iris. We come to you now because you recently lost someone very dear to you, is that correct?' Link couldn't speak but he nodded solemnly at the three Goddesses as Farore continued,

'Come to us, Hero. We will take you to see the one you have lost.' then the blue haired, Nayru walked over to him and lead him up to the red haired, Din and Farore.

'Don't worry, she's waiting for you. Ever since she watched you get hurt.' Link turned his gaze immediately towards Farore, who felt his worry turned to him,

'As I said, Hero. Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok.' then returned to face the front as she lead Link down a corridor that Link just realized he was in. When they came into a chamber deep in the Sacred Realm but not as Deep as the Chamber of Sages, Link saw three things. One being how beautiful the room was and two how huge the room was because the ceiling seem to go on for eternally. The third was the figure standing in the middle of the room as they approached.

'Go Hero. She's waiting.' Farore told him as she gently pushed him forward. Link looked back at them and turned towards the figure but before he could move even an inch, Din spoke up for the first time ever,

'Hero, just go!' she snapped as she literally shoved him to the middle but do it being so suddenly, he nearly fell had it not been for a pair of arms.

'Din, that is no way to speak to the Hero of Time. He should be treated with respect, right Farore?' Nayru softly spoke and Farore nodded. Link figured she was the quietest of the three and the most timid. Nayru whispered,

'I'm sorry, Hero. Din didn't mean to do what she did. She just has a bit of... a temper. Go to her, Saria is waiting for you.' Nayru steadied him as she inclined her head to Saria, who had her back to the group.

"Thank you, Goddesses Farore, Nayru and Din." then bowed to them before he walked over to Saria.

'He will go quite far in his journey ahead.' Farore whispered to her sisters and they both nodded and Nayru spoke,

'Yes, he will. Along with the Sheikah. I can see a very difficult journey for the two.' her sister's, Farore and Din nodded but Din spoke last,

'Yes. Now, we must wait.'

* * *

Sheik walked slowly around town, getting everything on his list in his head for himself and for Link. He already had half of the list finished but every time he bought something, he wanted to be done so he could go home to Link. However, Link was unconscious and it was wrong of Sheik to take advantage of him, so he kept himself busy by buying supplies they will need for the journey once Link is better.

Sheik walked to the next store to the next getting the last of the supplies before he decided to make the long trek home. As he was walking in the shadows, he happened to see an army of Ganondorf's soldiers marching along the river but instead of turning following the river they headed straight. So Sheik decided to follow them for awhile before he felt something was wrong with Link and went back.

Sheik arrived at home by nightfall and he realized it was the first night since Link fell unconscious for no reason. Sheik put all the items he bought into two packs before he went to check on Link. He walked into his room to a still very still Link lying in his bed and it broken his heart to see him like this. Sheik would give anything to have him wake up and have him smile at him but Sheik knew better. Link was just going to have to fight whatever has him under this spell or whatever was wrong with him.

Sheik placed a kiss on his forehead before he walked out of the room to make something to eat for himself. After he made his dinner, Sheik went back to the same place he was the night before. In a chair next to the bed. He grabbed Link's hand as he prayed to the Goddesses to save him again before sleep plagued him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Link walked towards Saria but stopped after he was directly behind her and she turned to him smiling sadly at him.

"Link, I'm glad I get to see you again. Though the first time, I saw you in seven years, was when you were hurt and now you are here standing in front of me perfectly fine." Saria told him as she grabbed him into a hug and Link gripped her back just as hard as he whispered,

"I miss you so much." then began to cry as he continued, "Why did this happen to you? I needed you. I still do. Please don't leave me! I love you!" It broke Saria's heart as she held him harder as he cried in her arms.

"I know. I miss you too. I love you too. I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry. Truly, I am. This happened because I was chosen and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm sorry." she told him before she broke into a whisper by the end. Steeling herself, Saria pushed Link out of her embrace and smiled sadly at him,

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that it's time to go." and that caused to Link to stare at her in shock before he launched himself back at her arms. However, she couldn't handle the sudden weight from Link's new body and fell to the ground with him on top of her as he yelled,

"NO! I won't go! Please Saria don't let them take me!" and Saria only sighed as she held a trembling Link in her arms.

* * *

Sheik awoke early the next morning to Link smacking him in the face because he had began to thrash wildly around. He carefully and yet firmly gripped his body back down onto the bed before he fell off and hurt himself. Sheik didn't know how long he was out but once Link had calmed down, he went to figure it out. He noticed the sun was at high noon, due to it being at it's peak in the sky so he decided it was the best time to go into town.

However, before Sheik could go anywhere, a blood curdling scream sounded throughout his house. He took off to Link's room to find him thrashing even more wildly around and Sheik didn't know what to do but he scrambled on top of him screaming himself,

"Link! Link! You're ok! Link!" but he was thrown off of him and onto the ground and hit his head on the wall. Sheik fell unconscious as soon as he hit the wall and his last thought was,

_(Whoa what…?!)_

* * *

Link held onto Saria before the three Goddesses walked over and gently pried him from her protective arms. Link screamed and trashed around. Saria tried to calm him down,

"Link it's ok! I'll always be with you! Don't worry! Please!" as the Goddesses walked back through the corridor. Farore also tried to calm him down,

'Link! Hero of Time, Stop!' but he didn't and Din had no choice, child in an adult body or no, Hero of Time or no, she slapped him across the face. Link stopped screaming and thrashing immediately.

'Calm the hell down! You are the Hero of Time! Act like it!' Din scolded before her sister Nayru grabbed her and shook her head then went to the stunned Hero.

'Hero of Time, look at me.' he did slowly as she continued, 'You must go back to your land. As much as we would love to have you stay, you have a world to save. We need you. Now I know this must be very upsetting but you must overcome it. For everyone's sake. Can you do that?' Link stared at her for awhile before he sighed and nodded. A tear had escaped from his eye and Nayru wiped it away as she whispered,

'Saria will alway be... your friend.' then a bright light surrounded Link and he tried to grab Nayru but she only smiled before she touched his forehead and everything went black.

* * *

Link awoke to a very brightly light room and it stung his eyes so he closed them before he tried again. This time however, slowly to adjust to the light. Once his eyes could handle the light, Link began to look around the room to see the sun was rising for the day before his eyes fell onto Sheik.

"Sh- (cough, cough)" he had tried however, hardly anything came out but a cough. so he tried again after he cleared his throat,

"Sheik." Sheik didn't even move so Link sat up but pain struck him hard and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sh-Sheik!" he grunted as he painfully made his way over to him, who was slumped against the wall. Once he made it to Sheik, Link panted in pain and grabbed Sheik's slumped body onto his own.

"Sheik? Sheik, can you hear… me? Wake up Sheik." Link worried as he shook him gently before Sheik finally groaned. Link sighed in relief as Sheik looked up at him,

"Link?" he questioned before his eyes went huge as he sat up a little too quickly, "Li-! (groan)" Link only shook his head as he laughed at the sight before him. Sheik was sprawled on the floor with his head in Link's lap.

"What's so funny?" Sheik questioned with another groan and Link stopped laughing as he told him in pain,

"(hiss) Nothing. Just remembering something." Sheik sat up slowly as he too sighed in relief,

"I'm so glad you're finally awake." then stood up and helped Link back to the bed before he sat on the chair.

"So… how long was I out?" Link asked as silence had descended upon them and Sheik turned his gaze from the sun rise to Link,

"To be honest, I think three days because the last time I was awake the sun had just reached it's peak. Now it's rising for the day." then to himself, he whispered, "I was out for a whole a day." Link nodded as he stared out the window before he turned back to Sheik,

"Sheik, what happened? Why were you unconscious?" Sheik was taken aback by Link's questions before he answered,

"I hit my head as I tried to stop your thrashing around." Link's eyes widened in horror before he tried to speak,

"I-" but he gazed at his hands on his lap instead before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sheik,

"You are not at fault. I don't blame you. I blame myself for not being more careful." then moved to get up as he told Link,

"I'm going to get something to eat for the both us because I bet you're hungry." as if Link's stomach heard him and growled out loud which caused Link to blush with embarrassment.

 _(You are so cute, my Link, when you blush.)_ Sheik thought as glanced at Link before he went into another room.

 _((sigh) Though I can't be with him. I now have to focus.)_ then made them both some food before he came back into the room Link was in. He however, didn't find him on the bed but near the window.

"Link?" took a step towards him, "You ok?" and as if he was broke from a trance, Link turned to Sheik smiling sadly as he lied him,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sheik clearly saw right through his lie but didn't say anything as Sheik gave him his breakfast. As Link ate, he clearly remembered one line that someone had to him but he couldn't place where or when he heard it.

'Saria will always be… your friend.' it had said but he didn't bother with it for the rest of the day as Sheik took care of his wound or helped him get comfortable or with just about anything Link had needed.

* * *

Night had fallen, and three figures watched over the house that housed the two heroes. The Hero of Time and Sheik the last of the Sheikah.

'Be safe our heroes and sleep well tonight. For tomorrow starts your true journey.' the green haired figured whispered before she disappeared with the two other figures.


	23. The Burning of Kokiri Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: may cause The Feels and for graphic situations. Readers discretion is advised.

An army of soldiers were making their way down the river to a forest that their leader had demanded for them to go. The current leader of the army had send a few men ahead to find the said forest to see if it was really there. The men came back told them that they had found it and lead to the entrance of the forest. Instead of entering, they cut some branches down and lit them on fire before they charged in. The army blasted their way through the dense forest until they came upon a small village.

The men burst into the village slaughtering anyone and everyone in their path. Some of the villagers took up arms with whatever they had which wasn't much and tried to stop the army of soldiers. The villagers were killed right where they stood before they could even try to attack. The soldiers pillaged every house, by grabbing everything and anything within reach. The men took the women and raped them before they brutally killed them by either hanging them, or skinning them alive.

The soldiers then went to every house started a fire from one of the sticks that were just lying around and burned the houses. They even locked many of the villagers inside the houses before they set the place ablaze. The rest of the villagers, they just raped, pillaged, or tortured for information of the so called Hero of Time.

None of the villagers made it out of this ferocious attack and if some did they went into hiding and were never seen again. After the villagers were dead, or almost dead, the soldiers began to burn the forest to the ground. They first started a fire in the middle of the small village then grabbed some of the sticks they used and placed them elsewhere. Once the fire started in every corner of the village, the soldiers took what they pillaged and if there were any survivors, they shot them with arrows until they died.

The leader lead his men out of the forest before they turned around and watch it burn to the ground. The soldiers could still hear the screams of those who had yet to die in one of the burning houses. After a little while, the screams stopped and the fire had began to spread out into Hyrule field. The soldiers left the fire to burn until it extinguished itself from either the rain that was forming or from having nothing left to burn.

The soldiers did see two figures pass by them in quite a hurry but they were going to fast to see who they were. All they saw was a green and purple blur pass by before they gave up and went on marching back to the castle. As they were marching, rain had begun to fall much harder than before and they thought they heard over the thundering rain was one blood curling scream.

The leader waved it off as nothing and continued on across the broken down bridge and inside the town, passing the ReDeads and mummies before finally entering the castle. The leader left his men to report to the King and he returned minutes later so that they could feast on whatever their hearts desired.

The King made himself comfortable as he stared out one of the many windows towards the forest to see a slight glow from the fire and a pillaring tower of smoke right above it. As he stared at the forest that once had that child, he met so long ago, burn to the ground, he laughed at the once great forest of Hyrule. The King continued to stare out the window until he decided to head to the banquet hall where his soldiers were eating.


	24. Tree Sprout's Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For once again the feels

Link awoke after he thought he heard voices coming from the open window but dismissed the thought. Sheik was nowhere in sight. So Link decided to get out of bed and into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. When he entered the kitchen, he fixed himself some food before a voice sounded behind him causing him to jump,

"Good you're awake, Hero." Link frowned at the new name for him but turned around anyway to see Sheik sitting in the window sill looking out it. Sheik turned his ruby red eye towards Link when he asked,

"Geez, you scared me. When did you get up?" Sheik hopped off the window sill and moved to the table and grabbed some of the food that Link made for himself as he told him,

"Three hours ago." Link turned his head to Sheik and nodded as he made his way to the window to see the sun was nearing the middle which was considered noon. So he figured Sheik got up when the sun had just risen in the sky. Link turned back around, walked to the table and also grab the breakfast he made. They both ate in silence, liking each other's company but to Link it was too quiet. He ate in the silence but as soon as he was done, Link moved slowly towards the bedroom to rest and think.

* * *

Sheik watched him head into the bedroom before he went back to the window sill and noticed that it was going to rain soon because the sun disappeared and clouds now covered the sky. Sheik watch for a few minutes more before he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Link standing there looking like he wants to ask him something.

"Yes, Hero?" Link looked up from the floor for a brief moment before his eyes averted back to the ground as he whispered,

"I would like to go home. To bury Saria. Please?" Then lifted his eyes back to Sheik's ruby red. Sheik sighed as he thought about it before he nodded. Link smiled a sad smile back at him and that's when Sheik couldn't take it anymore.

"Link, I-" but before he could go on someone outside screamed,

"Oh my Goddesses! There's a fire!" Sheik immediately turned his head out the window and scanned the area for a fire but couldn't see where it was. So he climbed out and up onto the roof and he finally could see where the fire was. Just then another head stuck out from the window Sheik had just used to get up on the roof. It was Link's. He yelled up to Sheik,

"Sheik, what's going on? I thought I heard someone say fire?" Sheik walked over to him and helped him up as he explained,

"Yes, there is a fire. Look!" Then pointed Link's head southwest. Both Link and Sheik could see clear as day smoke and little flames that had made it over the forest and rock formation that formed over the hundred of years before the village. Sheik looked at Link and frowned.

"Hero?" Sheik questioned when Link's eyes showed fear and some emotion that he couldn't tell what it was. Anger, maybe? Sheik asked again,

"Hero, what is it?" And this time Link answered,

"Tha- (clears throat) that's in the direction of my home!" Then Link took off nearly running off the roof to his death had Sheik not stopped him in time. However, Link screamed,

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Sheik ignored him as he struggled to get Link off the roof, inside the house and down the stairs. Sheik finally managed to get Link out the door but the minute, Sheik let go of him, Link took off. Sheik swore,

"Son of bitch!" Then took off after Link. With longer legs and strides, Sheik caught up to Link in a matter of minutes, however, it was too late to stop him without force and he didn't want to hurt Link. If Sheik tackled Link now, there is a possibility of him reopening Link's cauterized wound and he didn't want to re-cauterise it. Though with the way Link's running, he might have too.

As they were running, Link and Sheik passed by a group of soldiers but didn't dare stop to kill them for Sheik's fear that Link would get captured. A few moments later, Link and Sheik came upon the entrance to Kokiri Village but there was no entrance. No tunnel leading in, just ash and flames. Sheik grabbed Link by the waist before he ran head first into the near collapsing tunnel that was still standing.

"Hero! Wait! Hero!" Sheik screamed as he held him but it was more like Sheik was being dragged and Sheik had enough,

"Hero! STOP!" And he did. Link turned to Sheik with pain filled eyes that were pleading for him to let go but Sheik didn't.

"Hero, listen to me. You can't just run in there half cocked." And Link broke out of Sheik's powerful grip but didn't go anywhere and yelled,

"Why not?! That's my home!" Sheik sighed heavily and tossed his bag at Link as he told him,

"This is why!" Link looked at Sheik in confusion but he just faced away from him. Link thought for a second before he opened the bag to see normal supplies and asked,

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" Sheik answered him but didn't turn to face him when he did,

"Just keep looking. You'll know it when you see it." Link rolled his eyes at Sheik's vague answer but kept looking. Finally, Link found a white cloth near the bottom of the bag and pulled it out, seeing as it was the only thing in the bag that was different. Link sent the bag on the ground and held the white cloth in his hands before he lifted one side of the cloth. Link froze when he lifted only one corner to see blue. He opened it the rest of the way to see two halves soaked in blood of the once proud fairy. His fairy, Navi. Link dropped to his knees in pain, so much pain as he held the white stained cloth with Navi's remains on it.

Link gently set Navi onto the bag before he grabbed the side of his head with his hands and screamed. Sheik rushed to him the minute he screamed in pain and held him in place as he continued to scream. Coming out of Link's mouth were painful screaming sobs and when he felt Sheik grab him, all Link did was remain in place, he didn't even move into Sheik. Sheik pulled Link closer to him even though he wouldn't move until Sheik used all his strength.

* * *

Once Link noticed he was in Sheik's warming embrace, he gripped him hard and continued to cry until he couldn't anymore. Link removed himself from the embrace and stood up while Sheik covered Navi back up and placed her back in his bag. After Sheik placed his bag back on his shoulder, the two of them walked through the broke down tunnel and into the village. Link nearly swooned again in pain but Sheik held him up, there were burned bodies everywhere.

Once Sheik was sure Link wouldn't collapse, he let him go and he went to the first house and Link explained whose it was,

"Thi- (sniffle and clears throat) This was Mido's house." Then entered the burned building. Inside, there was only one body and it wasn't as bad as the others, Link saw outside and he figured by still visible clothing, it was Mido himself. There were arrows protruding from him as well as a sword. Link shook his head as he whispered forcely,

"As much as I hated you, you didn't deserve this. This… ending." Then walked out of the burned house with Sheik right behind. They went to every house, they could because some of the houses were too far gone or it was still burning or there was a huge piece of wood blocking the way in. When they passed Link's house, it was still burning and Link took one step closer before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Link turned to face Sheik who also had pain filled eyes before he nodded and followed Sheik away from his house.

Sheik took Link to the Lost Woods entrance only to find it too was crumbling down to nothing but Sheik trugged right on through until they came upon Saria's limp body. Link noticed that the fire never reached the other side of the entrance because everywhere it was still green and not black or gray from the ashes. Link walked over to Saria's body and picked it up before he rejoined Sheik by the tunnel entrance.

* * *

After getting Saria, Link and Sheik made their way to the Great Deku Tree Grove and found the grove also perfectly fine. Sheik looked over at Link who was just as shocked as he was and moved slowly towards the tree. After they arrive at the base of the Great Deku Tree, Link lays Saria down next to one of the roots from the Great Deku Tree and Sheik pulled out the white cloth with Navi and placed her next to Saria. Using whatever they found, Sheik and Link buried Saria and Navi together next to the deku tree.

They were just about to leave when Link notice something in front of the former Great Deku Tree. He moved closer but was thrown back on his ass when a tree sprout appeared.

"Whoa!" Link yelled when the sprout appeared and Sheik went to him and help him up as the tree sprout looked at them then spoke,

"Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout!" Link and Sheik froze in place when this sprout spoke and they both looked at one another as the sprout went on,

"Because of you, Sheikah and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish!" Link looked at Sheik in slight shock and Sheik whispered,

"Yes, but that's because you got hurt. Here. This was for you." Then handed Link the forest medallion as the sprout continued,

"Thanks a lot! Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they? That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids!" Link closed his eyes as the tears began to fall again and the tree sprout noticed,

"Oh, I'm sorry. They didn't did they? I'm so sorry." Link opened his as tears flowed down and he nearly yelled at the sprout,

"Everyone's dead!" The Deku sprout immediately stopped speaking and lost it's smile that it had when it appeared.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." The sprout apologized but then continued on with a more somber tone,

"You must be wondering why only you have grown up? It's because you are actually a Hylian. Allow me to explain. Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest." The sprout went on but Link began to think back to his younger days when the village was still full of life.

"You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now… You and this Sheikah here, have learned about your destiny… So you know what you must do… You must save the land of Hyrule. Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule." Then the sprout smiled again only it was a sad smile. Link just nodded, made his way out of the grove and into his destroyed village. Sheik was about to go after him when the sprout stopped him,

"Sheikah. Now that his guardian is dead, would you watch over him as he makes his way on his journey?" Sheik immediately nodded and took off after Link. He found Link walking towards the tunnel that leads to Hyrule Field and caught with him.

"Hero, I'm sorry about your home. I know it's not much but you are always welcome to live with me." Link stopped and turned with tears still running down his face as he replied,

"Thank you, Sheik. That's a nice offer but I have a land to save." He told Sheik as he wiped his tears then walked off, leaving Sheik standing alone by the crumbling entrance to the Kokiri Village.


	25. Bolero of Fire

Link walked for a while before his world came crashing down and he collapsed to his knees and cried his eyes out.

"Why?!" He cried in misery to the sky, "Why me?! Why did you have to choose me?! Why couldn't you have chosen someone else?! I just don't understand." Link picked himself back up off the ground and walked the rest of the way to Kakariko Village so he could get to Death Mountain. Once he arrived in Kakariko, Link ran like his life depended on it up the mountain but something stopped him. Tears. Tears had stopped him because his eyes suddenly clouded up and when he went to wipe his eyes, he felt something wet.

Link sighed deeply in pain as tears flooded his face again after he had just brushed them away. He half laughed as he thought,

 _(Goddesses, I'm such a pansy. I can't go five minutes without crying about something. Man, I'm such a girl.)_ then sighed again and continued up the mountain. Praying and hoping, Sheik won't catch him.

Once Link made it to the top, he entered Goron City for the first time in seven years and immediately noticed the changes. The first noticeable change was that there were no Gorons and the second noticeable change was the way the rocks had formed. He remembered them to be taller.

 _(Seven years and everything is different.)_ Link thought as he made his way around Goron City to Darunia's chambers only to be smashed into by a boulder. Link hit his head on the way down and fell unconscious.

* * *

Sheik stood there at the crumbling tunnel after Link walked away. He thought about what Link had said and decided to follow him. Sheik walked for a while but he couldn't find Link anywhere.

"Damn it, Hero!" He whispered to the air as he made his way back home in hopes his beloved Hero went there because after all that was the next place to go to reach Death Mountain. Sheik arrived in Kakariko Village not long after, his first stop was the guards that were stationed all around the village. He found one near the trail up the mountain,

"Excuse me!" Sheik announced to the guard only to have him ignore him.

 _(Great. I'm ignored again.)_ Sheik thought as he made his way closer to the guard and asked again,

"Excuse me, Guard?" the guard immediately turned his head towards Sheik. Sheik made his way up to the guard as he spoke,

"I was wondering if you have seen a man wearing green clothing run passed you in the last couple hours?" the guard thought for a moment before answering Sheik's question,

"Ah… no. I'm sorry. You might want to try the other guard that was here before me. You can find him in the barracks." then he proceeded to point in the direction Sheik needed to go. Sheik thanked the man before he took off in the way the guard told him to go which was east. He found the barracks easily enough and walked inside. Once inside, Sheik walked around asking any guard he found if they were on duty when Link ran up the mountain and every single one told him no. Sheik was just about to give up and take a wild guess when one of the guards, a big strong muscle looking one, from the back walked out and up to Sheik.

"I heard you're looking for me." the guard said in a deep spiteful voice when he was in front of Sheik and the guard continued in a hateful voice,

"What's a Sheikah doing here anyway?" Sheik sighed as he dove into his tale about how he was looking for Link and the guard immediately told him,

"Yeah, I seen a green clad man run up the mountain around my lunch break. Don't know where he was heading from there. Now get out of here. Sheikah aren't allowed here. Get out before I arrest your ass for trespassing!" and Sheik wasted no time getting out of there. He sighed as soon as he was out of the barracks and began to think,

 _(Why was I born a Sheikah? Why am I hated so much? (Sigh) I hate everyone here. No one sees me anyway. No one but Link, I guess even noticed me. Sometimes, I wish one day, I won't be treated so poorly, but that day never came. Seven years later and still no one cares enough about me.)_ He cleared his negative thoughts as he began his climb up the mountain to find Link.

* * *

Link groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up holding the side of his head,

"Oh, my head. Man… what the hell hi-?" but was interrupted by a very fearful voice coming from behind him demanding,

"How could you do this to me?" Link turned his throbbing head towards the voice and thought,

 _(Do what to you?)_ and the voice turned out to be none other than a Goron,

"You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" Link spoke in confusion,

"What? You're Link? That's my name." which caused the Goron to sit up and stand up in front of Link as he too questioned,

"What? Your name is also Link?" Link gave him another confused face as he answered the Goron,

"Yes, that's correct. My name is Link as well." The Goron now named Link put his arms in the air as he cheered,

"Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!" Link just sighed in annoyance as he nodded. Goron Link continued,

"My dad is Darunia… Do you remember him?" Link nodded but the throbbing made him stop half way through the nod. Lucky for Link, Goron Link didn't notice and went on,

"Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it!" Link under his breath mumbled,

"Yeah, whatever." Goron Link continued on,

"Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you!" Link rolled his eyes just as Goron Link walked up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug as he went on,

"Please give me your autograph! Sign it: 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons.'" Link barely nodded as Goron Link squeezed him even harder which caused Link to nearly lose consciousness again before Goron Link dropped him to the ground. Link looked up when he heard,

"Oh…" the air around Goron Link changed as he continued on,

"I guess it's not a good time to ask for this… Please help everyone!" Link was taken aback by the sudden request. Goron Link went on explaining,

"My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside!" At the mention of a dragon, Link froze as he asked,

"Dragon? There's a dragon... inside the Fire Temple. Great." but Goron Link ignored him as he began to sniffle,

"If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!" Link sighed again as he mumbled,

"Oh great." then out loud, "Link, tell me about the dragon." then thought,

 _(Boy, that sounded weird. Saying my own name.)_ just as Goron Link answered him through the hiccups,

"A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons!" Link mumbled again this time sarcastically,

"Gee, no shit." Goron Link went on,

"Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons… BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true!" again under his breath sarcastically,

"Please do tell."

"I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!" Link nearly started to cry himself but for a completely different reason as he mumbled once again,

"Please stop crying!" then out loud, "Where were the rest of the Gorons taken?" Goron Link looked up at Link with hope in his eyes as he told him,

"Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…" Link once again mumbled,

"I should have known."

"While my dad was out… Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia!" then grabbed Link by the chest as he went on,

"Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia… As a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia!" then let him go. Link landed on his ass as Goron Link continued,

"Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone… Please help, Link! I'll give you this heat-resistant tunic!" then thrust the tunic into his lap. Link took the tunic and stood up before he told the poor Goron,

"I'll save them all. I swear to you." then walked all the way down to Darunia's chambers to change. Once in the heat-resistant tunic, Link noticed the statue that was once behind Darunia when he was little was open.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he made his way through the tunnel.

* * *

Sheik climbed all the way up the mountain and into Goron City to see if Link was indeed there. When he entered the city, he heard,

"...nt to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside!" at that Sheik knew Link wasn't going to say no to a crying Goron in need of help so before he heard anymore, he left. Sheik made his way all the way to the very top of the mountain and waited for Link to appear. Sheik stood at the top of one of the two smoking mountains inside the volcano of Death Mountain.

* * *

Link made his way through the dark tunnel until he saw a red light coming from the other end of the tunnel and he appeared on a ledge overlooking lava.

"Whoa. Where the hell am I?" Link questioned as he moved towards a broken bridge. He took out his hookshot and shot across the pit of lava at the bottom to the other side. Once across, Link only went a few steps when Sheik jumped down in front of him.

"Sheik? What are you doing here?" Link asked the minute Sheik was in earshot. Sheik looked at Link and answered,

"Looking for you. Now that I found you… What do you think you are doing? Going in here half cocked? Look I get that you have a land to save but at least think before you act! Link was taken aback from Sheik's sudden outburst and sighed deeply bowing his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He heard Sheik sigh as well before he heard,

"Look I'm not mad at you, Hero. Just next time tell me where you are going." Link glanced up to see Sheik with his lyre out.

"Now, I have something to say to you about the song. It is something that grows over time… a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time… The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go… This song is dedicated to the power of the heart… Listen to the Bolero of Fire…" then began to his lyre the Bolero of Fire. Link took out his ocarina and began to play the song after he listened to it a few times and played it in unison with Sheik. Once the song was over, Sheik sighed again as he walked closer to Link asking,

"Since you were going to go in there half cocked. I think I should accompany you, as a guide, to help you through these temples. So what do you say, can I join you?" Link thought for a moment with his head bowed before he quickly looked up with a smile on his face telling him,

"Of course, Sheik." Sheik nodded but was jumping for joy on the inside as they made their way through a tunnel to a ladder. Link looked over at Sheik before he jumped down the hole with Sheik yelling,

"Wait, Link!" Sheik sighed again as he whispered, "This guy is going to be the death of me." before he too jumped down the hole to the entrance of the Fire Temple.


	26. The Fire Temple part 1

Link's landing was not so graceful. He misjudged the height of the hole and landed on his back. He was lucky nothing broke when he landed. As Link slowly stood up, he heard Sheik land behind him. Link heard Sheik whisper,

"Well, that could have been worse." as Link brushed himself off after that horrible landing.

"Yeah, much worse." Link mumbled sarcastically to himself before he turned to face Sheik. When he turned around he noticed that Sheik was only wearing a thin layer of clothing that most definitely couldn't withstand the heat. So Link did what anyone would do, asked.

"Uh…. Sheik?" He questioned. Sheik lifted his head and turned towards Link as he answered him,

"Yes, Hero?" Link mentally made a face at the name 'Hero' but went on questioning Sheik,

"Are you going to be okay in that thin piece of clothing? I only ask because I am already sweating and I'm wearing a protected tunic." Sheik stared at Link for a good few minutes before he sighed and began to explain,

"My 'clothing' as you put it, is just fine. This outfit is breathable and heat resistant. Let's just get going, Hero." Link shrugged as he walked down the corridor that lead to a bigger chamber with a staircase leading up to a walkway and two doors on either side. Sheik sighed deeply as he followed after Link down the corridor and up the stairs.

Once at the top, Sheik noticed the door on the right was locked and the door on the left wasn't. He guessed Link noticed too because he was already opening the left door and leaving Sheik behind.

* * *

Link closed the door behind him without waiting for Sheik to catch up. Link was just about to begin searching when he heard a familiar voice,

"Who's there? Is that you, Link…?" Link looked across the molten lava pit to see Darunia, his Goron friend standing in front of a door.

"Darunia! Yeah, it's me." Darunia smiled a little as he waved to Link as he continued,

"Oh, it really is Link! You've grown so big since I last saw you!" Link nodded but remembered Darunia can't see very well on the other side so he shouted,

"Yeah, I know! Look at you, still the same as ever!" Just then Sheik walked through the door behind Link grumbling,

"Next time, Hero don't leave me behind! I'm your guardian through this temple, damn it." Link turned his head towards Sheik just Darunia yelled,

"Who's that with you?!" Sheik, who was still grumbling over how Link left him behind, froze when he heard that. He looked across the huge lava pit to see a Goron just as Link yelled back,

"My friend! His name is Sheik!" Sheik stared at Link in complete shock and whispered fiercely in Link's ear,

"Hero! What do you think you are doing?! I don't know him!" Link glanced at him as he whispered back,

"His name is Darunia and I'm his Sworn Brother. I helped him out seven years ago. " then to himself,

"Man, that's still weird to say." Link and Sheik then heard,

"Sheik huh? Well, I'd say 'nice to meet you' but I've got bigger problems. Link, I also want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now's not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again!" Link sighed and stated,

"Not again. When will he stop?" Sheik whispered,

"When you kill him." Darunia continued,

"Yeah, he has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him… If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon… I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer… But I have no choice." Link eyes widened in fear and he tried to yell,

"'No choice'? We always have a choice! Darunia, please come back! We'll figure out another way!" Darunia shook his head as he told Link,

"I'm sorry… I can't. Link… I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother… While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoner's cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link and his friend!" Then entered the door behind him just as Link screamed,

"Darunia! No! Wait!" but he was too late. Sheik placed his hand on Link's shoulder as he lead him across the lava to where another Goron citizen was trapped. Sheik had noticed the Goron as Link was talking to Darunia. So once they were across, Sheik managed to break the lock on the cell by using lock picks and free the Goron. The Goron immediately handed Link a small shiny object and told them both,

"Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner." Then the Goron got closer to Link and whispered,

"In order to get into the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling." before he took off out of the room. Sheik walked up to Link with a confused face. Link told him as he held up a small key,

"He took me that in order to get into that room we need to get that pillar," then pointed to the ceiling and Sheik followed Link's hand up to see an actual pillar stuck in the ceiling. Link continued,

"And get it to fall down." Sheik sighed and whispered as Link made his way back across the lava pit to the only available open door,

"Great." Sheik followed right after. Once back at the entrance, Link and Shiek made their way over to the other door which was locked. Link used the key that he got from the Goron and held the door open for Sheik to go through before himself. On the other side of the door, Link noticed a huge wooden bridge in front of them while Sheik took in the other surroundings.

"Well, do you think this is safe?" Link asked as he took one tentative step on the wooden bridge. Sheik stared at the bridge for a while before he grabbed Link back onto solid surface and took three steps onto the old rickety bridge. Sheik walked a few more paces before he called out to Link,

"I think it's safe to cross! Just do-!" He never finished because just then a fire Keese appeared in front of Sheik without warning.

"Wah!" he screamed before he fell off the bridge and onto a platform below. Link ran and screamed after he watched Sheik fall,

"Sheik!" The fire Keese tried to attack again but Link took out his bow and arrows and shot the Keese before it could strike again. After the Keese was dead, Link got onto his knees yelling,

"Sheik! Wake up, Sheik! Wake up!" over and over before Sheik actually moved. Sheik opened his eyes and groaned when he heard,

"Sheik, the platform you're on is sinking! Hurry, take my hand!" Sheik looked up at Link with a confused look,

"What?" he questioned and Link screamed,

"The platform!" Sheik questioned again this time a little worried,

"What platform?!" Sheik watched Link roll his eyes before he jumped down to him. Link hauled Sheik to his feet before he grabbed him bridal style and jumped to a new solid platform. Link and Sheik watched the platform they were just on disappear under the molten lava before Sheik looked at Link,

"Hero, uh… thank you. You saved my life." Link nodded at Sheik as he looked at his surroundings. Link turned around to see a door and a block above it; he turned to Sheik,

"Where do you think that goes?" he asked as he pointed to the door in front of them. Sheik shrugged his shoulders then moved towards the door and Link after a few seconds followed. Inside was another caged Goron. Sheik used his lock picks and unlocked the cage. Once out, the Goron ran to both Link and Sheik and pulled them into a bone crushing hug as he thanked them. The Goron handed Link another small key before he took off. Link and Sheik slowly walked out of the room with the cage because they were in slight pain from the hug.

Once they were out, Link was about to pull out his ocarina when Sheik jumped on top where the block was and pushed it off the ledge. Link grabbed the block and pushed it until it fell into the lava below. Even though they wore heat resistant clothing, they still didn't want to take any chances stepping into the lava. After they made it across and back to the bridge, Link and Sheik decided to walk the bridge.

Link and Sheik came upon a locked door but before they entered, Sheik noticed across the way another door.

"Let's head that way first." Link nodded and followed after Sheik onto one of the many platforms on the lava. Once Link and Sheik made it across, they noticed it was only a brick wall and nothing else.

"Come on, Hero. Let's head back." Sheik told Link and jumped back down to one of many platforms around. Link stared at the wall and noticed a slight difference in color so he knocked on the wall.

"Hero, let's g-" Sheik tried to tell Link but was interrupted by the man himself,

"Sheik, listen." and banged the hilt of his sword on the wall and both heard a hollow sound coming from the wall. Link looked back at Sheik once before he reached inside his backpack, pulled out a bomb, set it then ran to Sheik before it blew up. Once the smoke cleared, Link and Sheik walked towards the hole and found a door.

"Hmm… I wonder what's on the other side." Link stated as he opened the door and once again left Sheik behind.

"Damn it, Hero!" Sheik yelled before he followed after him. Inside, they found another Goron trapped. Sheik went straight to work on the cage and got it open within seconds. The Goron thanked them and handed the two another small key. Now, they have two keys. Once they made it back to the locked door, Link used one key to unlock the door and held the door open for Sheik.

After the two enter, they first notice two things. One being a huge flaming torch that shoots out of the ground every few seconds and two a huge gate.

"Well, now what?" Link questioned Sheik and Sheik thought for a few moments before he took off up the chainlinks yelling,

"Link get to where that flame torch is and wait for me there!" Link groaned in annoyance but did as he was told while Sheik climbed the chainlinks. Link found a wooden beam laying across the lava river and carefully made it across. He yelled up at Sheik,

"Now what?" but Sheik didn't answer. Link couldn't even see Sheik anymore that is until he dropped down with a block.

"Get up here!" Sheik screamed and Link did what he was told just seconds before the flaming torch lifted them up to another area with a locked door. Once the door was unlocked, the duo entered the room to see these slug like creatures only that they are on fire. Sheik tapped Link on the shoulder and pointed up the chainlinks with a ring of fire around them.

"I'll get that block down. You push the block into place and place a bomb by that crystal." Sheik told Link as they walked around the new area. Link nodded as Sheik jumped up onto the platform with the crystal and pushed the block down to Link. Link in turn pushed the block all the way it could go before he climbed up on it. Once Link was on the platform with the crystal, he placed a bomb next to it and with the help of Sheik managed to get to the top and up the chainlinks to another door.

They enter the door and notice two ways they could go. One to the left and one wat to the right. Link told Sheik,

"I think we should this way." Which was to the left just at the same time Sheik told Link,

"I think we should this way." but neither of them heard the other over the loud sound that sounded like thunder only louder. Link and Sheik went opposite directions and somehow managed to get lost. Sheik was the first to notice what they were in,

"Link, I think we are in a boulder maze." but when no answer came from Link, Shiek turned around to find that Link wasn't there.

"Link? Link? Link! Link, where are you?!"


	27. The Fire Temple part 2

It wasn't until he was nearly ran over by a boulder that he realized he was alone. Usually, Sheik was there to stop Link from getting himself into bigger trouble. With Sheik missing and himself lost, Link had no other choice then to move forward and hope for the best. Link continued to make his way around the boulders sticking close to the wall and found a door.

"Find me, Sheik. I need you." Link whispered just before he closed the door behind himself. Once on the other side, Link followed the short pathway up to a trapped Goron and unlocked it by breaking the lock with his sword. The Goron handed Link two small keys and told him,

"Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner! Here's a helpful tip, if you ever catch yourself on fire just stop and roll around until you are out." then the Goron was gone. Link turned around and went back the way he came.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the boulder maze, Sheik was trying very hard not to get hit or run over by passing boulders. Sheik stuck to the wall until he came upon another trapped Goron. He went over and broke the lock. The Goron inside handed Sheik a key before he told him,

"Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner! There are doors in this place that fall down when you try to open them. When one of those start to fall, move!" Sheik nodded as the Goron took off before he moved away from the cell and continued onward.

* * *

Link walked out of the room where the trapped Goron was and once again began following the wall until he came upon another door. This door had a key chained lock on it and used one of the keys Link got from the Goron. Once inside, Link noticed another key chained lock on the other side of a large chasm and barred door off to the right side. He also noticed an eye switch like from the Forest Temple and shot it with his bow. That switch opened the barred door to his right.

Link slowly made his way over to the barred door and entered it. Once on the other side, he followed the trail up to a big treasure chest. Link opened said treasure chest and got the map.

"Ok, I got the map. Now what, Navi?" Link questioned out loud to Navi unconsciously before he remembered she was dead. Link held his chest as his grief overtook him and tears threatened to fall. He cried out quietly,

"Why?! Navi?!" Link wiped away his tears that had betrayed him and fell before he left the room. Link walked across the chasm to the key chained lock and unlocked it using the other key the Goron had given him. When he entered the door, Link realized he was on the other side of the gated area where he had got the map. Link thought cockily,

 _'This is going to be a piece of cake.'_ and jumped to the gated floor above a pit of lava below. However, the minute he landed a firewall appeared and Link swore,

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" as he ran for his life, literally. Link ran all the way to the end and jumped up to another platform as the firewall passed right where he was just seconds ago.

"Damn that was close!" Link told himself as he rested against the wall of the platform, he jumped to which ultimately saved his life. After resting for a while to catch his breath, Link stood up and noticed something at the top of another platform above the one he was on. He climbed up until he found that the something he saw was a door. So he entered it.

* * *

Sheik continued to make his way around rolling boulders until he came upon a door. Without hesitation, Sheik entered the door before he ended up in a room with a huge chasm and two doors; one to the right and one right across from Sheik. The one to the right had iron bars on it while the door across from him didn't have anything. Sheik surmised that Link had went through the door right straight across from him. The door lead Sheik to a room with a pit of lava and a few gated flooring around the entire room.

Sheik jumped down to the gated flooring without thinking and was shocked when a firewall appeared right behind him. Sheik ran until he saw locked doorway. He had nowhere else to go so he jumped up to the door and was nearly burned as the firewall sped passed his legs seconds before he got himself up the ledge. Sheik sighed in relief, the minute he climbed up onto the platform. He stood up and used the key the Goron gave him and entered the door. Once inside, Sheik ran to the other side of a hallway because it was a straight shot and opened the door on the other side.

* * *

When Link entered the through the door, he realized he was above the boulder maze. So he jumped across from platform to platform until he came upon another trapped Goron. Breaking the lock with his sword, Link saved the Goron, who gave him another key and another tip on this temple. Once the Goron left, Link made his way back across until he made it to the platform in front of the door he came from. However, when Link was about to jump across to the door, a torch slug hit him causing one of his bombs to light and nearly blow him to pieces had it not been for his fast thinking.

Link grabbed the bomb that was lit and threw it into the boulder maze. Unknown to Link, a second bomb was lit when he tried to get the first out of his pack. When Link realized it was lit, he grabbed the second bomb and tried to throw it. Unfortunately, it exploded right in front of him, causing crack in the flooring to break open. Link got hit with the after blast from the second bomb and fell down the newly formed hole.

Link landed on his right side, most likely broke a few bones when he landed and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When Sheik closed the door behind him, he glanced around himself noticing a piler blowing a stream of fire, and many other things. He was just about to keep going when something in the pit of stomach told him to stop and go back. Usually, when Sheik's gut was telling him something was wrong, he listened to it and went back. Sheik closed the door behind him and noticed for the first time another door. Taking a faster way without touching the gated platorms below, Sheik made it to the other door. He entered the door, he noticed two things. One, a dead torch slug which had been blown to bits all over the place and two that he was in the boulder maze.

Sheik knew in his heart and in his gut that the bad feeling was because of Link. So he called out to him,

"Hero?" when no answer came, Sheik jumped across to a platform and called again louder this time,

"Hero!?" still no answer came. When Sheik came to the huge hole in the flooring of the platform, he happened to look down. He saw Link at the bottom not moving.

"Link!" Sheik screamed and climbed down to him. As he made his way down, Sheik tried to stay calm, and called out to him again.

"Link, hold on! I'm coming!" but in the back of his mind, he was screaming, _'Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead! Please not now, after all these years!'_ and tears were threatening to fall. When Sheik was more than half way, he jumped the rest of the way down and kneeled beside Link.

"Link…?" Sheik questioned hesitantly as he lifted Link's limp body off the cold, hard ground. There was a huge gash on his forehead and it wouldn't stop bleeding and his arm was broken. Link also had three broken ribs and his wound from the previous temple had reopened. There was blood everywhere. Sheik only had minutes before Link would be lost to him forever, so he went to work on re-stitching his wound from the previous temple and the gash on his head. As he stitched the head wound and Link's chest wound, his hand started to shake. He took deep breaths to calm himself down then made quick work on the injuries. Sheik then went through his bag and found some cloth that he could use to cover the injuries and hold Link's arm in place so it can heal.

As soon as he was finished, Sheik leaned up against a wall and tried to calm himself down for his entire body began to shake. He whispered to unconscious Link,

"Why do you have to be so reckless? Why can't you ever listen to me? What would happen to Hyrule if you died? Princess Zelda can't do this by herself. She needs you. The world needs you." then even quieter, "I need you." tears once again threaten to fall as he placed a shaky hand on Link's chest. One tear actually succeeded. One tear betrayed, Sheik's calm facade.

After a while, Sheik began to realize Link wasn't coming around like he had initially thought. So he quickly ransacked his own bag until he found a bottle with some reddish blue liquid inside. Sheik had made this liquid a few hours before Link awoke the first time after the Forest Temple. Sheik lifted a still limp Link in his arms and began to pour the liquid down his throat. As soon as Sheik had finished, he laid Link back down to the ground and waited. He had learned how to make potions from his aunt over the years Link was in the Sacred Realm. So there was one good thing to come of a bad seven years.

About five minutes later, Sheik noticed Link moving and he sighed in relief before he went and helped Link up. Once Link was back on his feet, Sheik took this opportunity to convey his worries through yelling,

"What the hell was that back there?!" Link still a little groggy looked at Sheik in confusion. Sheik clarified,

"At the boulder maze! Why the hell would you take off without me?! Look what happened to you! You fell twenty or so feet to the ground! You could have killed yourself! Then where would Hyrule be?!" Now more awake, Link understood what Sheik was saying and defended himself,

"What about you?! You took off without me! I thought you were following me! That's why I went off in the other direction." Sheik was about to argue again when Link interrupted him before he could,

"I fell because a torch slug set off my bombs! Two of my bombs were set on fire and I managed to throw the first one but not the second one in time! It wasn't my fault!" Sheik thought back a few hours ago before he had found Link when he saw a burned, bloody mess of a torch slug.

Link was fuming, Sheik surmised and it was his fault that Link was this way in the first place. Sheik took a deep breath and calmed down long enough for him to tell Link without yelling,

"I'm sorry, Hero. I had no idea." then after he heard Link sigh in defeat as well, Sheik continued,

"I guess it's both our faults this happened, huh?" Link half smiled and nodded before a voice, a little ways down from where the duo stood, called out,

"G-Go a-away m-monster! Y-You wouldn't like me! I taste horrible." Both Link and Sheik looked at one another before they ran down the small corridor and found another trapped Goron. Sheik, using his lock picking skills opened the lock on one side before he opened the other side. Link walked up to the Goron and told him that he was ok and that he was free to go. The Goron in turn gave Link a key and a little tip about a fire dancer. After the Goron was gone, Link and Sheik turned around and began the slow climb up to the boulder maze.

The whole climb took them about twenty minutes with Sheik helping Link any time he could without falling himself. Once they had reached the top, Link and Sheik jumped across the boulder maze and entered the door. Once on the other side, Sheik quickly lead Link to another door that he had found earlier before he went to find Link. After they had entered the door, they were in another huge circular room with a bunch of small pillars. Link jumped down and tried to walk toward the pillars but was stopped by Sheik.

"Easy there, Hero. You almost had your face burned off." Sheik told Link before he showed him why. Sheik carefully walked up to the pillar and a firewall appeared. Link flinched in shock as he told Sheik,

"Whoa. You're right Sheik." then a little quieter, "Thanks." before he and Sheik made their way around the firewall maze and to a door with a key lock. They used the key the Goron gave them, entered the door, ran past another Goron and entered the door on the other side. The door opened to another firewall maze and using the same strategies as before, Link and Sheik made it to a platform where another firewall was. Link and Sheik walked toward the only door on that platform and was about to open it when Link this time stopped Sheik,

"Hold up!" then Link grabbed a bomb, placed it next to the door and waited. The bomb blew up the door, Sheik was just about to open. Sheik nodded at Link before telling him,

"Thank you, Hero." then walked through the door behind the false one with Link right behind. They entered and immediately this Flare Dancer attacked. This creature hit Sheik and threw him clear across the room. Link tried to run after him but the Flare Dancer blocked him. Link glanced from the dancer to Sheik and he thought up an idea. Taking one of his bombs out, Link lit it and threw it at the Flare Dancer. The bomb hit the firedancer causing it to lose it's protective shell. Just as soon as Link threw the bomb, Sheik woke up and saw Link and this smaller creature. But Sheik wasn't sure if it was a Flare Dancer that is until Link half screamed,

"Sheik! Get up and help me! Help me kill this Flare Dancer!" that's when Sheik realize that the small creature was indeed the firedancer. Sheik sprang into action and blocked the creature from going toward the only exit. The creature ran the other way toward Link and using that advantage Link killed it after a few slices from his sword. After the creature was dead, a treasure chest appeared on a platform where the firedancer had first appeared from.

Link jumped up to the chest and opened it. Inside the chest was an old, rusty hammer but not just any old hammer, it was the Megaton Hammer. Sheik hopped up onto the platform as well and it moved. They rode it up to a door in which they entered it. Once inside, Link and Sheik made their way a small platform that looked rusted. Link asked Sheik,

"What do you think we should do? It doesn't look like there are any doors around here. I mean besides the one behind us." Sheik shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"Well, what about this?" Link walked over as well and looked at the rusted platform below them.

"I don't know, Sheik. It doesn't look like it would move." Link told him honestly and Sheik glanced again at the rusty platform before asking,

"What about that hammer you got?" Link turn his gaze to Sheik in confusion before it dawned on him. The Megaton Hammer. He took it out of his pocket and hit the platform below them twice and it fell with the two of them on it.

Eventually, Link and Sheik made it back to the room that was way high above the room where they had first met Darunia. Link and Sheik jumped across to the platform that was right above the room Darunia was and with the Megaton Hammer that Link used, they fell. They fell all the way to the first room they entered when they arrived. Sheik landed first which was as graceful as he could manage without falling then followed by Link. He landed worse. When Link landed he nearly took a tumble into the lava below. Had it not been for Sheik's quick reflexes, Link would've died.

After they had rested, Link and Sheik jump across to the boss room only find they had yet to find the boss key. They did have one key left. So with that still in hand, Link and Sheik made their way back to the start of the temple where they found one door and one statue. Remembering the words of the Goron they had saved just recently, Link took out his hammer and smashed the statue. Behind the statue was a locked door. Link glanced at Sheik and they opened the door.

Once inside, Link and Sheik fought all the enemies to unlock another door which lead to another Flare Dancer. Link and Sheik dispatched him in no time and entered through the only other door in the room. Once through, Link and Sheik saw another chest and wondered how they were going to get it. There was no lock for Sheik to pick this time. There was however a very rusty switch on the right side of the wall. So Link pulled out his hammer and used it to get the imprisoned Goron and the chest.

As soon as the bars slid into the walls, Link and Sheik wasted no time in getting the Goron free and the boss key before head back to the area where Darunia was last seen.

The duo jumped across to the locked door on the other side and used the boss key before they went inside. Just they had entered, Sheik stopped Link and questioned,

"Are you sure you are going to be ok? I mean, what if you see Darunia…?" Link bowed his head as he remembered Saria, his best friend before he glanced up at Sheik and smiled. He told Sheik,

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't fight this dragon and avenge him if it does come to be. I can't help who I am anymore. I'm the Hero of Time. Or so the Goddesses called me that is." Sheik nodded in understanding before he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. The two of them jumped down to the platform below before Link noticed something on the ground ahead of them. Link jumped up to the platform in front of him and ran over with Sheik not far behind. Link stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend. His Sworn Brother on the ground with a huge deep gash across his stomach and face. Blood was everywhere.

Link had to look away from the gruesome sight. Sheik placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Just then a deafening roar sounded throughout the room as a dragon appeared right in front of Link and Sheik.

"The dragon, Volvagia." Sheik said as it attacked causing Link and Sheik to jump to the sides for safety. This dragon would dive into the small pits of lava before it would attack and Link had no idea on what to do. Sheik grabbed Link and made him dive to the ground just as Volvagia blew fire around the area before it dove back into the pit of lava.

"We need to attack it before it can ascend to the sky!" Sheik yelled over the roaring and Link nodded but then asked,

"But how?!" Sheik thought up a quick reply and told him,

"With the Megaton Hammer!" Link nodded again as he grabbed the Megaton Hammer from his pocket and the two of them waited for the dragon to appear. Once it did, Link whacked it with the hammer not once but three times. The dragon still was alive and kicking even after all those hard hits. Sheik suddenly hit Link to the ground before the dragon suddenly attacked with it's tail. It hit Sheik in the back causing him to go flying. Sheik hit the wall above the door where they had entered hard, knocking him unconscious.

Link stood up and saw Sheik lying on the ground next to the door not moving. He screamed,

"Sheik!" and in a brief amount of pure rage, Link smacked the dragon to the ground. He just continued to hit it. One hit after another until Volvagia never rose again or so he thought. Bloody and breathing heavily, Link jumped up to where Sheik was and grabbed him. He brought him over to the blue light that had appeared before Link set him down gently. Link walked over to get the Heart bottle just as Sheik woke up.

"Hero?" he questioned when Link returned and saw him awake. Link kneeled down and checked to make sure Sheik was ok before helping him up. With the Heart bottle in hand and Sheik by his side, Link never even saw the next attack. The dragon attacked Link by grabbing him in it's jaws and planned to crush the life out of him, but Sheik intervened. With one fell swing of the Megaton Hammer that Link had dropped when the dragon hit him, Sheik swug the dragon's head into the air killing it once and for all.

When the dragon was really dead this time, Sheik grabbed an unconscious Link and walked toward the blue light. However, a second light appeared and Sheik hadn't seen it yet as he walked into the first blue light. When he did nothing happened. At first, he thought it was because of him, so Sheik placed Link inside alone. When nothing happened again that's when Sheik realized why the dragon had came back earlier. There was a fake blue light and Sheik surmised a fake heart bottle as well.

"Great!" Sheik screamed, "Now what?!" before he saw the other blue light and heart bottle. When Sheik did, he grabbed Link and carried him over there. Link woke up just as Sheik placed him into the blue light.

"Sheik?" Link questioned. Sheik turned to see Link stand up and place his hand on the crystal that held him in place. Sheik only smiled before Link was taken to the Sacred Realm to the Chamber of Sages. When Link arrived in the Chamber of Sages, Darunia appeared.

"Thank you, Brother! I really appreciate what you and the red eyed man, Sheik I think, did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would!" Link smiled sadly at Darunia as he tried to say,

"Darunia… I.." but Darunia stopped him with a smile and told him,

"By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to the great Sage of Fire… Isn't that funny, Brother?" Link looked at him with tears in his eyes and noticed Darunia had them as well. Darunia continued,

"Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here! Hey, Brother, take this! This is a medallion that contains the power of the fire spirit… and my friendship." then Darunia handed Link the medallion. Just as Link received the medallion, the light intensified and Link heard,

"Don't forget… Now you and I are true Brothers!" before he landed outside the temple where Sheik was waiting.


	28. Death on Death Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The feels

The Gorons were celebrating finally being free from the evil clutches of a dragon. They were having so much fun and were so happy that they didn’t even hear them come. Gorons being mostly made out of rock had no real weakness. These men didn’t care. All they cared about was pleasing their master.

The Gorons continued to have fun all around their huge rock city that they missed the obvious signs. The signs that someone had been there. They were drinking Dodongo Ale and eating delicious Dodongo rocks. Then in seconds it happened. The roaring stopped and they celebrated even further. The savior had saved them from the dragon forever.  

The army of soldiers waited until the roaring had stopped and the party went on full blast before they executed their plan. First, the soldiers placed bombs, very strong bombs near one of the entrances. The one toward the back where the volcano was. Then placed the bomb all around the whole city. The Gorons were so drunk on their ale they didn’t even noticed them.

Then the soldiers placed a few more bombs near the only other entrance but made sure the Gorons could escape through. Finally, one soldier took a fire and went around lighting the bombs before lighting the last few near the entrance. When the first couple bombs went off none of the Gorons thought anything of it.

It wasn’t until rocks were falling and killing some of the Gorons that they noticed and panicked. The soldiers laughed and were celebrating in their own way by cutting very thin lines across panicked Gorons’ throats, running through. They would fall down seconds later and the soldiers were laugh and kick at them.

There was no other way out. They were trapped. Trapped by falling rocks and each other in the panic. The Gorons had no way out.

As more bombs went off, more Gorons were killed. Some Gorons were killed when the bombs went off because they were too close. Others died from falling rocks or having their throats slit. To the soldiers, it was just another order but to the poor Gorons, it was hell. Women, children, warriors were slaughtered like cattle.

In a few minutes, everyone was gone. All the Gorons that were saved from the fiery dragon were dead. The soldiers were laughing as they left. They didn’t care who they hurt as long as the job got done.

The army of soldiers returned back to the castle; to their king. They reported to the king, telling him of their grandiose tale yet. How they managed to trap the big scary Gorons in their own little place of hell. Their own home.

The king was glad. He would laugh beside them and congratulate them. He would tell them it was better than the last. Before he would order them out once again. Out into the world destroying everything so dear to a certain boy, the king had met all those years ago. A boy, he had yet to see again.


	29. Back To The Zora's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting in a while. I was busy with college, work and family life. Now that school is finished, I hope to have the next few chapters up soon!
> 
> Just as a suggestion, you may want to reread the last few chapters in case you forgot what was happening.

Link and Sheik were making their way down the mountain when they felt rather than heard an explosion. The explosion caused them to fall the rest of the way down and nearly fell into a hole.

“Hero!” Sheik yelled as he grabbed him and saved him from falling into one of the holes in front of them.

“What the hell is going on?” Link yelled back as they fell onto the ground. Sheik shook his head to clear some of the cloud of dust that dropped on him. He told Link honestly,

“I don’t know but whatever it was didn’t sound good. Let’s carefully continue on.” Link nodded as he and Sheik stood up. They walked slowly down the mountain because every few steps, a hole would appear suddenly from one wrong step. Another explosion caused the duo to fall through a hole that appeared and they landed on the ground below. Link woke up first but was blasted back into the wall behind him when another explosion went off. He hit his head hard causing it to bleed and slowly moved over by Sheik. Sheik had yet to move and Link was worried for him. When Link reached Sheik, he was just coming around and Link helped him up.

“Where are we?” Sheik asked as they began to slowly move anywhere but where they fell from. Link glanced around the small cave and remembered where they were.

“I think we are inside Goron City somewhere.” Sheik coughed because of the dust hanging in the air then told Link in slight shock,

“This doesn’t look like Goron City. This can’t be right.” then looked around and saw one of the Goron’s signias on a wall that had not been destroyed. “You’re right. It is Goron City.” Sheik continued as they moved slowly through the debris. Link and Sheik had finally made it through some debris when Link slipped and fell down another hole in the ground leading him further into the city.

“Hero! Are you ok?” Link looked up at Sheik and nodded before he yelled up to him,

“Yeah. I’m ok though I don’t think I will be able to get back up there. There seems to be only one way forward. I’m going to keep going. I’ll catch up with you the-”

“No! I’ll come with you!” then Sheik jumped down the hole before Link could protest and landed next to him. He continued,

“I can’t have you going alone not when I’m supposed to be with you since you don’t have a guide anymore.” Link turned his gaze in slight sadness at the loss of his friend and former guide, Navi before he glanced back at Sheik. He nodded and they moved on through the debris filled city. As they were making their way through, Link and Sheik happened to come upon the destroyed bodies of the once proud people, the Gorons. Link turned away from the sight and into Sheik’s chest. Sheik jumped at the sudden contact and almost pushed him away but when he felt the sobs wracking through Link’s body; Sheik held him.

“Come on, let’s move away from here. I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do.” Sheik whispered to Link and the two of them moved out of the mountain. Once out of the city and the mountain, Link and Sheik walked down the mountain and into Kakariko Village.

* * *

 

Once they made it to the village, Sheik glanced at Link and saw the sadness behind his eyes. Sheik stopped Link and asked,

“Are you okay, Hero?” Link shrugged his shoulders but didn’t say anything. He grabbed Link’s arm and began to lead him out of the village. They were just about to get out of Kakariko when a voice stopped them,

“Are you… by chance... Link?” it was a man’s voice. Link and Sheik turned toward the voice and saw that the man was Talon.

“It’s me, Talon. You knew my daughter…. Malon.” he told them voice thick with emotion. Link almost visibly dropped to his knees, had not for Sheik, at the mention of Malon’s name. He felt horrible because he knew it was his fault this man lost his one and only daughter. Link wanted to be far away from him but couldn't move. Talon cleared his throat before he continued,

“Please… don't go. Stay with me a while.” Then saw that neither of them were moving, he told them,

“I'll be in the tavern at the other end of town if you want to join me.” Then Talon walked away, leaving Link and Sheik standing at the entrance. Sheik glanced at Link then told him,

“You know, Hero, you can go visit Talon. You don't have to come with me right this min-” but he was interrupted by Link himself.

“No. We have to save this land so that all the people who died, won't have died in vain. Let's go, Sheik.” Then walked out of Kakariko Village leaving Sheik behind.

Sheik swore as he tore after Link and stopped him.

“Go and see what he wants, Hero. That man, Talon wants to talk to you.” Link, with his back facing Sheik, shrugged out of Sheik’s grip before turning to look at him; face stained with tears as he whispered ghostly,

“I…. can't. I was the one who got his daughter…. I got her killed. I… can’t. Please Sheik, let's just go.” Sheik sighed heavily and shut his eyes at the news but steeled himself as he spoke to Link firmly,

“Hero, I know but wouldn't you want some closer or something if it was someone you loved? Wouldn't you want to learn the truth from someone who was there?” As Sheik asked these questions, he saw fresh tears fall from Link’s beautiful baby blue eyes. Link sighed shakily before he nodded and turned back toward the village.

Sheik’s voice called out to Link as he made his way up the steps,

“Hero, I'll be right here when you get back.” Link nodded without turning Sheik as he climbed the last of the first set of steps before Link disappeared on the turn heading up the last set of steps.

Sheik would wait for Link, knowing full well he would be gone for quite a while. As he leaned against a tree just outside Kakariko Village in Hyrule Field, without looking up at the sky; a nasty storm was brewing in even though the sky was clear, Sheik could feel it coming. Whether the storm on the horizon was metaphorical or physical, Sheik didn't know. All he knew was that a storm was brewing and it was coming fast.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Sheik still leaning on a tree outside of Kakariko, suddenly felt the wind pick up. He glanced up into the sky and saw that it was still clear. Sheik happened to look toward their next destination, Lake Hylia and saw black, soulless, menacing, dark clouds making their way toward him fast. Sheik hoped Link would be down from the village soon or they were going to be stuck in the eye of that storm. As if the Goddesses had heard Sheik, Link was making his way slowly down the steps from Kakariko. Sheik noticed that Link’s eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. Sheik sighed and walked over to the poor guy before he tripped on his own two feet and fell.

“You ok?” Sheik had to ask even though he could clearly see something was wrong and Link nodded real slow like. Like he was trying to convince himself. Sighing, Sheik pulled Link into a quick hug before they pulled apart.    

“Come on Hero. We have to make it to the next temple before this storm hits.” Sheik told him quietly and placed a hand on his back then began walking away from the Hero of Time. Link glanced back up the steps; back up to where Talon had heard the full story behind his only daughter’s death before Link returned his gaze back to the field. Link watched Sheik walk; watched how beautiful his walk really was. It was almost like Sheik didn’t even move; like he was gliding across the landscape. Suddenly, Sheik stopped and turned and… Oh man, Link’s heart sped up as he stared into those red ruby eyes of his. His body burned all over with a sudden desire to kiss that man senseless and something else… Link couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was still staring not really paying attention when Sheik’s voice called out to him; his angelic voice,

“Hero? Hey, are you ok?” Link realized Sheik was standing in front of him and blushed in embarrassment and desire. Sheik frowned a little in confusion and shook his head then sighed out,

“Come on, let’s go.” and walked away. Sheik thought, _(What... was that? Link was blushing and…. No. He wasn’t blushing that was… Oh Goddesses, this man…)_ and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Link had to run to catch up with him.

* * *

 

By the time Link and Sheik had arrived at the waterfall where the Zora’s lived it was pouring rain. The duo was soaked and cold for the wind had picked up as well. Through chattering teeth, Sheik told Link,

“H-H-Hero, p-p-p-p-p-play t-t-the s-song.” Link nodded and reached into his little pouch on his hip with cold shaky hands. _(How does everything he practically owns fit inside that little pouch? It’s not possible. It’s too small!)_ Sheik thought as he brought his hands up to his lips to try and warm them up. Link then pulled out a sky blue ocarina, _(Like his eyes only lighter.)_ Sheik thought again only to either shake from the cold or to get rid of what he was thinking; Sheik didn’t and couldn’t tell. Sheik watched Link bring the metal blue instrument up to his lips and played Zelda’s Lullaby.

The waterfall parted down the middle and the duo quickly jumped through before the waterfall closed. The minute they were inside, Link immediately commented,

“I-Is it j-j-just me or d-did it get even c-c-colder in here than out there?” Sheik shrugged his shoulders as the two of them made their way through the cave and into Zora’s Domain. The second they entered through the archway, a freezing cold wind blew and the duo stopped and stared. Zora’s Domain was quiet; almost too quiet. No waterfall rushing and no splashing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Link glanced around and found out the reason. The waterfall was frozen.

“S-S-Sheik, l-l-look!” Link exclaimed with chattering teeth as he pointed toward the waterfall, “That’s why it’s so quiet in here. The waterfall has frozen over.” Sheik only nodded for he couldn’t speak without chattering too much and wandered further inside Zora’s Domain. Link followed after him.They found the Domain to frozen over including the Zoras themselves and they had no way of getting them out of their icy prison.

“W-W-Well, now what?” Link asked as an icy wind cut through their still soaking wet clothes like a knife. Sheik thought about their situation for a while, knowing full well that if they don’t get out of these wet clothes, they were goners. After a few minutes went by, he announced his plan to at least get them dry and warm before they froze to death.

“We need to build a fire somewhere in here and away from the wind. Somewhere…..” he glanced around the Domain before he found the perfect spot. “There!” Sheik yelled and scared Link a little. Then Sheik made his way over the area where the shop used to be, with Link not far behind. Looking around, Sheik told Link,

“This will protect us for now. Or at least until our clothes dry. Now all we need is something for the firewood.” Link glanced around the area finding nothing that they could use as firewood. So he stood up and walked back outside in the freezing cold storm. Sheik watched him go in slight worry but seconds later Link returned with a small handful of branches and twigs.

“Sorry, this was all I could find without going too far.” Sheik waved off the apology and took the branches and twigs from Link’s arms and went to work on getting a fire going. It Sheik a while but he finally got a fire going and the duo was now warm and were in the process of getting their clothes dry. Link pulled out two blankets for them to use and then stripped out of his red tunic and shorts and put on his green tunic. Sheik had also down the same except he didn’t have a change of clothes like Link. Link noticed and took off his green tunic then handed it to Sheik.

“Here, put this on.” When Sheik shook his head, Link pushed, “Take it Sheik. You need it more than I do.” Sheik hesitated before complying and taking it. Link smiled and wrapped himself further in his blanket.

“Thank you, Hero. You didn’t have to do that you know.” Sheik told him as he put on the much too big tunic and Link nodded but said,

“Yeah, I know bu-” however he never finished because a resounding bang sounded throughout the empty cold Domain. Sheik immediately was by Link’s side and scanned the area. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary and was about to go back to his placed next to the fire when the sound came again.

“What the hell is that?” Link demanded and Sheik couldn’t answer because he didn’t even know. Link stood up next to Sheik and listened. The banging sound came again and Link realised it was coming from the ice covered small lake. He took off over in that area with Sheik close behind. When they got there, Link noticed movement under the ice and moved closer. What was under the ice shocked them. Link spoke a little in disbelief,

“Ruto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this so far! Please don't forget to leave a comment! I would love get them.


	30. Rescue and Rejection

“Ruto?” 

Both Link and Sheik couldn’t believe she was even alive. Link thought all the Zora’s were under the frozen ice. To think even one of them survived, much less the Zora Princess; Ruto was a sight for sore eyes. Link got down on his knees and tried to listen to what she was saying but it was all muffled. Sheik also got down onto his knees to help as well but to no avail. Link glanced at Sheik and questioned, 

“Now what do we do? How do we get her out of there?” Sheik thought for a minute before he stood up; leaving Link to remain where Ruto was encased in ice. Sheik returned a minutes later holding something in his hands. He exclaimed to Link,

“Move out of the way Hero!” before he threw something in his general direction. Link glanced toward Sheik as he yelled that before he realized just exactly what Sheik had thrown. It was one of his bombs. How Sheik managed to find one, much less get one to work after getting exposed to the rain water was beyond Link. Either way Link dodged out of the way seconds before it burst causing ice and water to fly all over the place, dousing both Hero of Time and his guide.

Sheik carefully ran over to Link, without slipping, and helped him up. Then they carefully ran over to the newly made hole. Link nearly fell in due to sliding across the slick ice before Sheik grabbed him and stopped his progress. Link and Sheik finally helped Princess Ruto out of the water once the two of them stopped slipping on the ice. Once she was out, she immediately sighed in relief and hugged both Link and Sheik. 

“Thank the Goddesses you both came when you did. I thought I was going to end up like my people.” Ruto stated sadly as she looked down at the frozen ice below her feet. Sheik took a quick glance down then made his way back to the fire when he realized the princess wanted to talk to Link.

Link was smiling sadly at the ice below when suddenly something hit his arm, hard. He glanced up to see a very angry zora princess staring at him.

“Uh… Ruto? Are you ok?”

“No I am not ok! How could you leave me for seven years?! Seven years Link! Just where the hell were you?! I looked everywhere for you!” Ruto was quiet after her little rant leaving Link in shock before she continued more solemnly, 

“I waited for you to come back. I thought you wanted me. Maybe not love but at least liked me. (sigh) I guess I was a fool to believe.” Link’s heart almost broke at her words and he pulled the zora princess into an embrace before he whispered in her ear,

“I’m sorry, Ruto. I am. But… I like you only as a friend. That’s all I ever thought of you as even when you were pretty annoying. Besides, there is someone else I like…” Ruto glanced up at Link”s face and saw him turn slightly red then she looked in the direction that Link was looking and nodded in understanding. Link was looking at Sheik and Ruto was oddly happy even though she gave Link the Zora Sapphire which means Link and herself are to be married and she didn’t care. She then smiled evilly as she thought of a plan that she hoped would get these two together. Ruto would have to put this plan together before she left to the temple. 

Link then extracted himself from Ruto and made his way carefully due to slippery ice, over the fire that Sheik had rebuilt, after the water from the explosion had washed it out. Ruto made her way right behind Link thinking of a way for the two to confess. Then she got it. Ruto grabbed Link’s arm and stopped him long enough for him to glance back. She then lead him a little ways away from the fire.

“You like Sheik.” it wasn’t a question but a statement, a fact and Link blushed deep red despite the cold air. She continued,

“It’s ok if you do. I’m not mad or anything. I actually want to help you to confess to him.” Link still was blushing and he half thought about running but didn’t and instead asked,

“How? How can you help me tell him? I don’t think he will like me back. I can’t. I’m too afraid. I’m a coward.” Ruto looked at Link in sadness before she turned her sadness into a plan. 

“Well, you will just have to deal with that, Link. You are going to confess your feelings no matter what you say. Because I’m going to help you. Now this is how you are going to tell him.”

* * *

 

When Sheik arrived back at the fire, he realized the water from the explosion had washed away the flames and the wood, he had burning. So Sheik had to go get some more. Unfortunately, Sheik had to go back out in the rain to find the wood and build the fire back up. He took a quick glance at Link before he took off into the rain. It didn’t take very long for Sheik to find the wood but it did take a few minutes for the wood to dry enough for it to burn. As he waited for the wood to dry, Sheik watched as Link and Princess Ruto talk and he wasn’t happy that she could be so close while he couldn’t. Sheik wanted to be next to Link in many different ways but he knew he couldn’t because he didn’t want to disappoint his aunt. As much as he despised her, he still loved her for she was his only family, he had left. 

Sheik turned away before his thoughts took a bad turn and an already broken heart. He missed his parents dearly. He was only four when they were killed. Sheik barely remembers what happened that day. Some of the things he does remember was everything dark, the smell of burning flesh and feeling very hot. Nothing else from that day. Sheik knew Link was in the same boat as he was only a little different because Sheik had lost his parents when he was four while Link lost his only other family, Saria only a couple of weeks ago. Sheik also realized that Link probably never knew his parents. Sheik felt sad at knowing that. 

Sheik then realized the wood was dry enough to start a fire. Once the fire was ablaze, Sheik watched as Link and Princess Ruto made their way over before he glanced down to stoke the fire. When he looked up again, Link and Ruto were gone.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Link asked again for what seemed to Ruto the hundredth time. She sighed before she reassured Link,

“Yes, I sure this will work. Now get out there!” before she pushed him forward. Link glanced back at her in worry as he made his way slowly toward Sheik. Ruto waved him on encouraging him, as she hoped her plan will work. Link turned back around before he slipped and fell because he wasn’t watching where he was going and steeled himself for what he was going to do. 

Sheik glanced up just as Link made his way over but he had yet to see Ruto which was making him slightly worry for her. He turned his gaze back to the fire minutes before he heard Link yell,

“Look out Sheik!” before a very heavy body slammed into him causing both himself and whatever had hit him to fall to the ground. When Sheik opened his eyes, that he hadn’t realized he had closed, he noticed two things. One that the body that had hit him was none other than Link himself and two was that something was on his lips. When Sheik glanced down his face, he saw that Link was kissing him. It was then that Link realized it too and jumped off him.

“I’m so sorry, Sheik. I didn’t- (sigh) I slipped on some ice and went sliding. I- I-” Link blushed as he moved away enough to help Sheik up but not enough so that Sheik was only inches from Link’s face. Sheik watched Link glance between his lips and his eyes and Sheik was a little confused as to why Link would be looking at his lips. It was then that Link made his move. 

Sheik wasn’t expecting Link to kiss him again nor with such passion, so he did the only thing he could. Sheik froze. Link must have realized Sheik wasn’t moving with him so he stopped and asked,

“Am I doing something wrong? I thought kissing you would explain how I feel about you. I’m sorry, I guess that wasn’t the right way. I like you Sheik. I like you a lot.” When Sheik didn’t reply, Link knew that it wasn’t meant to be. Sheik watched in his frozen state, Link’s face fall from happy to sad in less than two seconds flat as Link tried to explain what had happened.

“I’m sorry. I- I- I didn’t realize. I- (sigh) I won’t do that again. I’m so so sorry. I’ll leave you alone now. I’m sorry, Sheik.” before Link moved out of Sheik’s reach and out of sight. Sheik unfroze within seconds after Link had moved away and he tried to stop him; to explain he had it all wrong but couldn’t. He couldn’t stop Link because he was a coward. 

Link had just confessed to Sheik and he had blew whatever chance the two might of had and Sheik didn’t know how to feel. He felt angry at himself for being stupid but at the same time guilty for making a 13 year old in an adult body probably cry. Sheik placed his hands on his forehead before he moved them to his lips as he still feels the way Link kissed them. He then fell to his knees and as all of the emotions flew through him.

* * *

 

Link made it back to Ruto and into her arms without slipping, before he cried his eyes out. Ruto held him as tightly as she could to try and calm the poor man. She had watched the whole thing from Link fake slipping into Sheik to them falling over and having Link fall right onto Sheik’s lips. To Link quickly apologizing to then helping Sheik up only to kiss him again. To having Link’s heart broken in seconds. That wasn’t the plan Ruto had thought up. She thought that once Link confessed his true feelings Sheik would’ve done the same. 

So in a way she was also at fault and she felt like shit. It was then Link barely coherent sentence brought her out of her thoughts,

“....(sniff)... w-wanted was s-someone t-to like meeeee… I d-didn’t mean to… I don’t even know what I did wrong.” Link then looked up at Ruto with blood red eyes, tears streaming down his face and a running nose as he went on saying,

“W-Why doesn’t he l-like me? Am I…(sniff)...  n-not good enough for him? Am I not handsome enough? Am I just too dumb-” but he was interrupted by Ruto herself,

“Don’t you ever say that again. You are the smartest, most handsomest person I know. Link look at me.” he did as she continued,

“I don’t know why he didn’t confess. I thought he would but maybe he just isn’t into guys like you are. And if that was the case, I’m sorry for leading you on. You deserve to be happy Link. Even if Sheik is not the one to make it so. You are good enough for any man out there and don’t you dare think otherwise. If he doesn’t like you then it’s his loss not yours. There are plenty of other men out there just waiting for you. Now come on, dry your tears.” as she wiped the tears off his face gently before pulling him into one more big hug. Link smiled a little as the two of them made their way back to Sheik and the fire.

* * *

 

Sheik watched them approach but he was careful not to make eye contact with Link nor Ruto as he stroked the fire. Link and Ruto sat down next to the fire to warm up a little before Ruto stood up again.

“I’m sorry to say this but I have to leave now. I will take you both to the area you have to go to next but after that you have to figure it out yourselves.” before she put out the fire with her tail and pulled both men along. She lead them up some steps and around her frozen father which caused a small pang in her heart before she lead outside. 

“You will have to jump across these ice patches to get to the cave over there.” Ruto said as she pointed across the lake. 

“Once across, go through the Ice Caverns and get my people’s special item. It is actually something only non Zora’s can use. So go get that item and save my father. I’ll see you again, I hope. Goodbye, Link and Sheik.” then she was gone. Link felt sad that she left but determined to get that item, Ruto was talking about before he jumped onto the first patch of frozen ice without looking back.


	31. Ice Caverns

Sheik followed Link by jumping from ice patch to ice patch until they made it to the other side of the lake. Once on the other side, Link was standing outside a cavern once Sheik finally made the last jump.

“Looks like this is the place, Ruto was talking about.” Link stated to Sheik a little coldly. Sheik cast his eyes downward feeling guilty and he was about to say something when Link realized he was too close and moved away.

“Sorry, wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable and freezing up again with me being too close. Anyway, let go in.” Sheik once again was about to say something when Link walked inside. So he followed the Hero of Time inside the Ice Caverns. The minute, Sheik entered the caverns, he started to freeze and he judged by how Link was just as badly shaking as he was, it was very cold. The caverns were given the proper name.

As the two of them made their slow but steady way inside, Sheik noticed two things. One was how far apart Link was from him and two was how loose the icicles that were on the ceiling were from falling. Link was maybe three feet ahead of Sheik when an icicle fell from the ceiling and landed right where Link was seconds before. Sheik nearly had a heart attack as he watched that icicle fall for it nearly killed the man he loved. He clearly has to watch out for Link while making sure he doesn't get too close for fear that Link will move away into more danger.

After rounding the last corner, Link and Sheik noticed a frozen lake on the other side of some icicles sticking up from the ground. Link used his sword to cut those down, and walked out onto the lake with Sheik right behind. Unfortunately, Link noticed Sheik was once again too close, so he moved away and nearly walked into a blade trap sliding across the ice. He managed to stop himself only an inch away from the trap before it slid on by. Link sighed in relief as he carefully made his way across while Sheik had to slow his rapidly beating heart before he followed.

Once across the small frozen lake, the duo made their way around some corners and some more icicles before arriving at the inner chamber. The inner chamber had a spinning icicle like blade that would severely injure either one of them if Link and Sheik were not careful. Link turned around, which caused Sheik to quickly move a few paces away from Link just as he asked,

“Well, what do we do now? Is there a way to even get across?” Sheik knew that Link wanted an answer but how was he to answer when he didn’t even know. So he did the only thing he could. Sheik moved closer to Link to see if there was a way. However, just as he did and he knew this would happen, Link tried to take a step backward but Sheik grabbed him before he fell into the spinning like blade behind him. Unfortunately, the minute he grabbed Link and threw him behind him, Sheik fell backwards into the spinning blade.

“Sheik!!” Link screamed as Sheik fell and tried to grab him but at the last second stopped himself and pulled away. Link felt guilty for not saving Sheik and hated himself for being a coward. After a few horrifying moments went by, Link managed to steel himself long enough for him to jump down and search for Sheik. The moment he landed, Link was nearly cut in half when the blade like icicle spun at him and Link glued himself to the wall where he jumped from. The only thing that did get cut was his face when the icicle spun itself and it was only a little cut but it was bleeding profusely. Link held his face where he was cut and slowly made his way across to the only open area in this place. Once he made it to the other side, Link sighed in relief and continued on until he entered a new room. Once in the new room, Link found Sheik lying on the ground next to a ice block not moving. Link immediately ran over and turned him over in his arms after seconds of thinking of not moving or touching him.

“Sheik?” he questioned tentatively to the unmoving body in his arms and noticed blood was seeping through Sheik’s purple clothes. At first Link thought the blood was from his own face but after a few minutes went by and the blood continued to form, he knew it wasn’t his. Luckily, for Link the wound wasn’t that deep because Sheik woke up a few minutes later after Link had found him.

“Hero?” Sheik groaned out as he slowly sat upward holding his arm and chest. Link sighed in both relief and guilt before he stated in obvious sadness,

“I’m so sorry Sheik. I-I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry.” but Sheik was pissed. So he yelled at the hero for being irresponsible and getting a friend hurt. Sheik then told him,

“I… I can’t do this place right now. I’m leaving you for now. You figure this out on your own, Hero.” and then he left the Hero of Time to figure out this cavern. Watching Sheik’s back, hurt Link but he understood why Sheik had to leave. He had gotten Sheik injured. Link loved Sheik so much that he would let him go if Sheik had asked in a heartbeat. So Link sighed in defeat as he turned around and went to work on this little puzzle.

* * *

 

Sheik walked away and he felt guilty for leaving Link all alone for the second time while on this journey. Even though Sheik was in deep thought, he managed to get back to the small lake with the blade trap skidding across the ice.

“Damn it! Why can’t it be the way it was before? Why does it have to be different after… Link confessed? Damn it, why didn’t I say something… I’m so sorry... Link.” Sheik whispered to the open cold air as he slowly made his way back to Link.

* * *

 

Link managed after some minor difficulty, to figure out the little puzzle and made it to a door. Link opened the door and was immediately attacked by a white wolfos. Link barely managed to get his shield up and dodge the next attack. The wolfos attacked with such speed that Link could barely keep up. Breathing heavily, Link used all the rest of his strength and killed the beast but not before the wolfos got him in the side.

“Ahh.... Damn it!” Link yelled after getting scratched in the side and he brought his sword, The Master Sword up and stabbed the beast in the stomach, killing it. He dropped to his knees, holding his side as it bled profusely as a treasure chest appeared. Link slowly moved over to the chest and opened it. Inside the chest was a single pair of boots with iron on the bottom of the soles. Link tried to grabbed one boot and it didn’t even budge. So he used two hands to get one boot out and into his little pouch. Then proceeded to do the same with the other boot. Once both boots were in his little pouch, Link stood up very slowly and was just about to leave when a voice stopped him.

“I guess it was sort of a waste in coming here, huh. I tried to look for other Zoras but it seems that this is all there is… With one exception, of course, Ruto. The Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet… You know that Princess Ruto headed to the Water Temple, right, Hero?” Link nodded without looking at Sheik for he just couldn’t face him yet. Sheik continued,

“This ice is created by the evil curse… The monster in the Water Temple is source of the curse.” that made Link turn toward Sheik the first time since he arrived, in shock and Sheik had the look of sadness but it was quickly covered before Link could ask why. Sheik went on explaining,

“Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt… If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple.” Sheik was quiet for a few seconds before he went on,

“Time passes, people move… Like a river’s flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection…" Link half smiled but then realized that Sheik was most likely talking about something else and that hurt him again. He really should stop thinking that Sheik will eventually come to his senses and live Link but that is only a fairy tale. Link continued to listen as Sheik went on,

"The clear water’s surface reflects growth… Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself…” before Sheik took out his harp and played the song. After a few seconds Link joined in with Sheik and they played well together. After the song was finished, Sheik told Link,

“Hero, come on. This is the way out.” then pointed to a small alcove of water and there was a door at the bottom. Link moved closer to get a better look before he jumped in. Sheik followed seconds after and they both looked at one another before Link pulled out one of the iron boots he had just gotten. Within seconds of pulling it out of his pouch, Link sunk to the bottom of the small body of water with Sheik holding on to his arm. Once at the bottom, Sheik opened the door and swam through with Link close behind. Both surfaced minutes later and crawled to the top getting out of the freezing cold water.

“W-W-W-Where a-a-are w-w-w-we n-n-now?” Link asked through chattering teeth and Sheik couldn’t talk with how cold he was shrugged his shoulders. After a few seconds, both Link and Sheik knew they had to move or else they would freeze to death and left the caverns. Before they left the caverns, Link remembered what Ruto had said and told Sheik,

“W-W-We have to s-s-s-save R-R-R-Ruto’s father. D-D-D-Do you know how to melt that red ice imprisoning the king?” Sheik nodded and moved toward something blue. Sheik explained,

“T-T-This is blue fire. It w-w-w-will melt the red ice surrounding Princess Ruto’s father.” then took some of the flames before the duo left the caverns. Once the duo left the caverns, Link and Sheik continued on through Zora’s Fountain to Zora’s Domain and poured the blue fire onto the red ice that had encased the king of the Zoras. As soon as the red ice melted, the king was free and he turned toward his rescuers.

“Oh--I’ve come back to life! Was it you two who saved me? Don’t be nervous! It looks like you have a hard time breathing underwater. As an expression of my gratitude, I grant you this tunic and you a mouth guard. With this, you won’t choke underwater.” then handed both Link and Sheik a blue tunic and a blue mouth guard.

Once they left Zora’s Domain and River they arrived out in Hyrule Field. It was still pouring rain when they arrived in Hyrule Field, so they knew they had to find shelter for the night. Link and Sheik ran toward they hoped to be Lake Hylia until they found something that could work as shelter. The shelter was a small cave that could at least keep the rain off of them. However, Link and Sheik couldn’t get any firewood because of two reasons. Reason one was because they were both frozen in place and reason two was because any wood they find would be soaked and unusable.

So they had one way to get warm and that was sleep together and hold each other to keep warm. After an hour passed, both Link and Sheik were warmer but they were still cold so they continued hold onto one another until dawn the next day. Link woke up first noticed two things. One that it was sunny out and two was that there was a very familiar being standing outside.

“Epona!” he yelled as he went to her which woke up Sheik. Epona was happy to see her rider and greeted him as such. However, as soon as Sheik walked out of the little cave, Epona was fearful of the new being standing near the entrance to the cave. Link calmed her enough by petting her on the nose gently while telling her,

“Easy girl. It’s ok, Sheik’s not going to hurt you. He’s a friend.”  then climbed on top of her strong back. Link looked down at Sheik and gestured with his head for him to get on and after some brief hesitation, Sheik finally climb on Epona’s back. With Sheik on, Link urged Epona on toward Lake Hylia their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think by please leaving a comment below. I would love to see what you guys think.


End file.
